Une folie chez Liev
by Angelcat123
Summary: Liev Victorovitch (un youtubeur) vit chez lui avec ses compagnons, ils attendaient la visite de Mathieu Sommet mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Couple : Mathiev, Geek/Lyan, Angel/Wild/Nicolai et Meredith/Lucian/Tony. (Oui trois car on sait a encore )
1. Chapter 1

Une folie chez Liev

(Mathiev, Angel/Wild/Nicolai et Mérédith/Tony/Lucian)

Chapitre 1

Une jeune femme du nom d'Angel dormait chez elle tranquillement mais très vite le soleil la dérangea elle se leva donc à contre-coeur

Angel : Mon Dieu... J'ai envie de tuer se soleil !

Au même moment, une petite brune se réveilla aveuglé par les rayons du matin. Elle s'appelait Mérédith mais tout le monde l'appelait Méré et elle voulait resté en boule sous sa couette mais les rayons l'envahirent.

Méré : Je te hais soleil!

Elle se leva à contre-coeur, décoiffée et de grandes cernes affichées sur son visage.

Angel allât dans la cuisine personne n'était levé, elle regarda l'heure 8h00 déjà bon dieu... Elle se fit son p'tit déj' puis elle vit Liev se réveillé

Liev : B'jour

Angel : Jour

Liev : Bien dormi ?

Angel : Nop !

Liev sourit et Angel aussi puis il s'assit devant elle

Liev : Aujourd'hui on a des invité tu te souviens ? Mathieu et les autres viennent !

Angel : C'est vrai...

Liev : T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur...

Angel : Ouais... Je hais quand le soleil me réveille...

Liev : C'est pénible pour tout le monde.

Nicolai les rejoint vite, aussi zombifié qu'Angel.

Nicolai : 'Lut...

Angel regarda Nicolai et sourit puis elle partit s'habillé en mode rock/kawaii.

Au même moment Méré traîna un moment en pyjama, elle refusa son bol de lait qui avait refroidi à cause de la nonchalance de la petite brune. Elle bailla et alla s'habiller de sa tenue habituelle, à savoir un t-shirt Dark side of the moon, un jean et son gilet pikachu.

Angel se maquilla puis partit se balader avant de voir Mathieu et les autres elle avait besoin de se changer les idées à cause d'hier soir où elle avait pleuré...

Côté Méré

Elle descendit et croisa Mathieu en train de faire la morale au Patron qui avait terrorisé le Geek qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de Maître Panda.

Mathieu : Bien ! Tout le monde est là à ce que je vois! Je vais rappeler les règles ! Alors écoutez bien ! Compris ?

Panda : Oui Chef !

Mathieu : Règle numéro 1 ! Pas de viol !

Patron : Pff... T'es pas marrant gamin...

Mathieu : Règle numéro 2 ! On ne fait pas exploser la maison avec ses machines ou liquides bizzaroïdes ! Je m'adresse à vous les deux scientifiques ! Et surtout, la dernière règle, on n'intoxique pas tout le monde avec la fumée de ses joints, compris Hippie ?

Hippie: Ouais gros !

Côté Angel

Elle s'assit sur un banc attendant le message de Liev pour lui dire de rentrer elle regarda le ciel bleu azur et ferma les yeux elle était bien si bien... Mais un homme blond l'a sortit de ses pensées

Maksim : Tu fais quoi Angel ?

Angel : Je profite du beau temps et de la paix !

Maksim : Aller faut que tu rentres il vient de m'envoyer un message !

Elle se leva et rentra avec Maksim chez Liev

Côté Méré

Elle s'affala sur le canapé au côté du Geek serrant toujours le Panda et du Hippie en plein trip.

Mathieu : On va bientôt y aller les mecs ! Préparez vous !

Patron : Y a que toi qui est pas prêt gamin.

Mathieu regarda tout le monde. En effet, même la benjamine du groupe qui avait toujours du mal à se lever le matin était prête.

Côté Angel

Elle soupira et Maksim voyait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état habituelle il rentra dans l'appart' de Liev et laissa la brune aller dans sa chambre.

Angel : Liev tu me préveins dès que les autres sont là ok ?

Liev : Ouais t'inquiète !

Côté Méré

Elle grogna. Elle n'aimait pas quitter son canapé adoré. Encore moins pour voir des gens qui ne l'apprécierait sûrement pas.

Méré : Je veux pas y aller...

Mathieu : T'es obligée ! On va pas te laisser là ! Et puis, t'as pas envie de voir Liev et les autres ?

Hippie : Gros, je sais que tu l'oublie souvent, mais elle est toute nouvelle, elle connait pas Liev et les autres.

Mathieu : Bah justement ! Aller ! On y va !

Mais Méré resta collée au canapé jusqu'à ce que le Hippie l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt et la traine dehors.

Pendant ce temps Angel dessinais dans sa chambre qui était une chambre d'ados normal enfin si l'ados en question est déprimé car sur les mur des dessins qui semblaient être tiré de cauchemar étaient accrochés, les rideaux fermé tous ce qui éclairait la chambre était la lampe de chevet dont l'ampoule était affaiblie dans ce pseudo noir Angel était bien elle se sentait en sécurité... Mais Liev l'appela la tirant de ses doux cauchemar.

Liev : Angel ils sont là !

Angel : Ouais j'arrive !

Elle mit son quefier et descendit.

Méré regardait autour d'elle. Des gens souriant entouraient le petit groupe. C'est alors que ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat infini quand elle vit la seule fille du groupe. Pour la première fois de la matinée, Méré se sentait bien et esquissa un sourire. C'est alors qu'un garçon portant un casque et ayant le regard timide se présenta.

Tony : Salut ! Je m'appelle Tony ! Et toi ?

Méré : *rougit* Méré.

Tony : C'est un très joli prénom ! Je suis ravi de te connaître !

Méré : Moi de même !

Angel se força à sourire puis fit coucou de la main à la jeune fille de l'autre groupe, elle se posa sur le canapé et reprit son dessin là où elle en était le visage effrayant de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits (non c'est pas le Patron x) ) elle dessinait en écoutant Rugrats Theory de Kaai Yuki elle se laissa portée par la musique.

Liev : Bon je pense qu'on va la laisser tranquille entrez allez-y !

Le Panda essayait de trouver ses repères et finit par s'asseoir à côté d'Angel.

Panda : Tu écoute quoi ?

Angel : Rugrats theory.

Panda : Cool ! J'adore cette chanson !

Le Panda lui sourit d'un sourire franc.

Angel lui rendit son sourire puis elle dessinait encore et toujours son cauchemar elle évacuait tellement, si bien que des larmes perlèrent ses joues


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Côté Meredith/Tony

Tony lui expliquait comment sa machine télé-porteuse marchait

Tony : Et tu vois si je veux téléporter plusieurs personnes sans qu'ils aient le moindre dégâts à l'arrivé je dois inséré ce tube dans mon bras !

Méré : Mais ça fait pas mal ?

Tony : C'est sûr que pour le mettre et à l'arrivée c'est pas super mais au moins on peut se téléporter ! Et puis, c'est vite réparé !

Méré admirait avec des yeux pétillants cette homme qu'elle admirait tant!

Côté Panda/ Angel

Panda : Bah ? Ça va pas Angel ? Tu as l'air toute triste !

Côté Meredith/Tony

Tony lui sourit puis il discuta avec elle de la machine

Tony : Mais en ce moment je bosse dessus pour qu'on puisse se téléporter jusqu'au Japon !

Côté Angel/Panda

Angel : Si ça va ça va ! Juste un peu fatigué...

Elle continua son dessin qui ressemble à un démon avec un fond noir derrière lui. Angel le fini enfin et regarda le résultat tout en écoutant Banshee strikes des vocaloid.

Panda : Il est bizarre ton dessin...

Côté Tony/Méré

Méré : Mais c'est génial !

Tony rougit au compliment de la jeune prodige.

Tony : M... Merci !

Côté Panda/Angel

Angel : A la base je suis bizarre...

Elle soupira et remonta dans sa chambre

Côté Tony/Méré

Méré sourit aussi et Tony vit Angel partir dans sa chambre sans plus aucun sourire juste de la mélancolie et de la tristesse l'envahissait.

Tony : Ah... Moi j'aimerais bien crée une machine qui lui rendra son sourire...

Méré : Pas besoin de machine pour ça ! Je vais la voir !

Tony essaya de la retenir mais la jeune prodige se dirigeait déjà vers Angel. Elle toqua à sa porte.

Méré : Je peux entrer ?

Angel : Si tu veux !

Elle ouvrit la porte. Les murs de la chambre étaient remplis de dessins qu'on arrivaient à peine à distinguer à cause de l'obscurité. Dans cette chambre il y avait un bureau éclairé par une faible lumière, comme une bougie qui allait s'éteindre. Mais le plus important, Angel était assise à ce bureau en train de dessiner. Méré était curieuse de voir tout ça.

Méré : Tu dessine quooooi ?

Angel pointa un dessin sur son bureau. C'était celui qu'elle avait réalisé sous les yeux de Maître Panda. Méré resta bouche bée.

Méré : C'est beauuuuu !

Angel se retourna vers la curieuse qui semblait comprendre son dessin. La petite curieuse se calma et lui expliqua pourquoi elle aimait le dessin.

Méré : On voit très bien que tu ressens une souffrance sans limites... C'est un cauchemar devenu réalité cet homme, n'est ce pas ?

Angel ne répondit pas mais c'était clair que oui car elle baissa la tête et failli pleurer mais elle se retint et elle continua la mise en couleur.

Angel : C'est homme est mon pire cauchemar... Il me hante chaque nuit... C'est un démon !

Méré baissa la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une fille si pur ai pu avoir un cauchemar aussi horrible. Elle ravala ses larmes et regarda le reste des dessins dans la chambre.

Angel soupira et prit une boîte qu'elle ouvrit puis elle montra à Meredith d'autres dessins c'était toujours la même personne.

Angel : Il me hante...

Méré : C'est sûr que si tu le dessines en permanence, sa présence va se faire de plus en plus ressentir. Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu l'oublie, tu apprends à dessiner des choses PO-SI-TI-VES !

Angel ne répondait pas. Cette petite qui se mêlait des affaires des autres ne savaient pas à quel point c'était difficile d'oublier cet être qui la hante.

Elle lui montra alors un dessin d'elle comme dans le jeu Five nigths at Freddy's le robot ours était l'homme qui l'a hantait et elle c'était le gardien qui devait rester 5 nuits.

Angel : Il s'appelle Mathias...

Méré réfléchit un moment. Bizarrement, ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

Méré : Mais il fait quoi pour te hanter ? Il te tue ?

Les petites prunelles noires de Méré se posèrent sur Angel.

Angel : Il me harcèle... Il vient dans mes rêves et il les transforme en cauchemar... Tu peux demander à Liev si je dit la vérité chaque nuit je fais un cauchemar...

Elle fixa le vide de ses yeux marrons débordant de larmes chaudes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Méré en avait assez entendu sur le tortionnaire. Elle se souvint de qui il s'agissait. Méré ne comprit pas pourquoi cette homme s'attaquait à une jeune femme si innocente. Tant d'incompréhension qui se transformèrent en un sentiment, la poussant à serrer dans ses bras Angel. Angel ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte. La brune resta dans les bras de Mérédith, elle pleurait elle en avait marre de ses cauchemar, elle ne fermait plus les yeux de peur de voir le visage de Mathias.

Angel : Il m'a envoyé un message hier soir...

Mess : Angel ma douce Angel Je vais venir demain et tu as interet a me suivre sinon tu risque d'y laisser ta peau ! Après tout tu m'aimes encore non ?

Angel : Je suis sorti avec lui pendant 1 an puis je l'ai quitté... Et maintenant il me recherche...

Méré : C'est pas possible comment les ex peuvent se montrer méchant !

Méré marqua une pause.

Méré : Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire ? J'ai peur pour toi Angel !

Angel pleura à chaudes larmes tandis que Méré la serrait encore plus dans ses bras.

Angel : Non c'est ça qui me fait peur j'en ai pas parler à Liev pour le message pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète... En plus j'ai un problème mais tu ne le dit à personne même les hybrides de cette maison ne le savent pas !

* * *

**Alors qu'elle est ce secret qu'Angel cache ? Une idée ? Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Elle regarda Meredith avec un regard plein de confiance et de vérité ce qu'elle allait lui dire est grave très grave. Angel enleva ses lentilles de contact et ouvrit ses yeux. Son iris droit était rouge et l'autre vert émeraude elle était une hybride de niveau 2

Angel : Ne le dis à personne je t'en supplie !

De la pitié résidait dans ses yeux.

Méré : Franchement... Après t'avoir posé des milliards de questions sur toi, tu crois vraiment que je vais aller dire ça à la terre entière ?

Méré lui sourit.

Méré : Et puis... moi de toute façon, on pense que je suis pas humaine mais on sais pas ce que je suis puisque j'ai aucun oeil vert.

Angel : Pourquoi on dit ça de toi ?

Méré : Parce que quand je suis en colère on dirait une sorte de chat humanoïde.

Angel : C'est à dire ?

Méré : C'est à dire que mes réflexes deviennent meilleurs, mes capacités de combats aussi et il y a des fois où on peut distinguer comme une queue de chat qui remue.

Angel : Wouah... Et tes yeux sont marrons de nature ?

Méré : Non c'est des lentilles.

Elle enleva ses lentilles révélant un oeil jaune et un autre rose.

Méré : Je les trouve un peu bizarre.

Angel resta bouche bai mais reprit ses esprit en souriant gentiment

Angel : Je crois que j'ai lut quelque chose sur les personnes qui ont les mêmes yeux que toi !

Elle fouilla dans ses livres et trouva enfin celui qui portait le tire : Angel or Demon ?

Méré : Tu as trouvé mon problème ?

Angel : Presque, presque !

Elle feuilletait les pages et tomba enfin sur celle qui expliquait tout.

Angel : Ah ! Voilà !

Angel lut les lignes à haute voix : Un jour un homme aux yeux rose et jaune eut soudainement des pouvoirs surnaturelles, il pouvait déplacer des objets par la pensée, volé et même lire dans les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient, son espèce a reçut le nom de Neko chat en japonais car ses réflexe son sens de l'observation et sa queue prouvait qu'il était un chat humain un Neko !

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Mérédith

Méré : Je suis un chat humain ?

Angel : Oui. Un neko.

Méré : Wooooow !

Angel sourit. Cette petite commençait à être attachante. Pour une fois tout allait bien mais la porte sonna Liev ouvrit et un coup de feu retentit

Angel : Kyah !

Méré : Mia ?

Toute la maison se précipita vers l'entrée où Liev jonchait au sol.

Angel regarda Liev il saignait de l'épaule heureusement il n'était pas mort

? : Angel ! Viens avec moi tout de suite !

Méré reconnut cet homme mais elle n'avait pas le coeur aux retrouvailles.

Méré : Hors de question ! Elle ne viendra pas avec toi ! Elle est très bien ici !

? : Mere ben voyons qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Angel : Laisse la tranquille !

Méré : Sache que je suis ici avec mes amis et j'ai pas besoin qu'un crétin comme toi s'en prenne à eux ! Alors tu va relâcher tout de suite Angel !

? : JAMAIS !

Il posa son flingue sur la tempe d'Angel.

? : Tu bouges plus si tu veux pas que j'la bute !

Angel déglutit et trembla de peur. L'homme avait un sourire cruel qui faisait frissonner Méré.

Nicolai : MAIS BORDEL ! C'est qui ce type ?!

Angel et Méré échangèrent un regard. Elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord sur le fait de pas dire qui était ce mec.

Wild : Je sais pas mais on dirait qu'Angel et Méré le connaissent...

Nicolai : Oui on dirait mais là Angel est en danger si tu remarque bien !

Liev : Pas tord !

L'homme garda Angel vers lui qui tremblait beaucoup elle avait de la peur dans ses yeux quant aux yeux de Méré, ils s'accentuèrent d'un trait noir sous l'oeil jaune et d'un triangle rouge sous le rose au fil du temps qui passait. Elle avait envie de détruire cet homme qui mettait en péril la vie de son amie. Mais elle se retint, de peur de blesser Angel aussi. Michael s'éclipsa avec Angel avec un sourire sadique. Quelques secondes après le départ, Méré tomba en pleurs, à genoux et tétanisé devant cet acte. Elle ne savait pas où il était, elle ne savait pas où il allait emmener Angel et elle ne savait ce qu'il allait lui faire et pourquoi mais elle pleura.

Wild s'approcha de Méré et posa doucement sa main sur on épaule.

Wild : On va la sauver t'inquiète ! J'ai son odeur on la retrouveras !

Méré releva la tête en reniflant. Wild lui sourit. Il l'aida à se relever tandis que Tony le regardait avec un regard envieux.

Tony : Dès qu'on aura localiser où est Angel, on pourra se téléporter avec ma machine.

Méré tourna la tête vers Tony, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Méré : C'est vrai ?

Tony : Bien sûr !

Côté Angel/Michael

Elle regardait son kidnappeur et trembla de peur c'était un des sbir de Mathias.

Angel : Pourquoi m'avoir enlever ? Je suis inutile !

Sbire: P't'être, mais t'intéresse notre maître.

Angel : Pourquoi ?

Sbire : Ça je sais pas faudra lui demander. Peut être qu'il est encore amoureux de vous !

Angel : Oui mais moi je le suis pas !

Sbire : C'est pas mon problème ! J'obéis aux ordres ! Point barre !

Angel roula des yeux aux ciel puis elle vit Mathias arriver son sourire lui glaça le sang.

Mathias : Tiens ? Angel, comme on se retrouve ! Ça va ? Le voyage n'était pas trop... compliqué ?

Angel : Garde tes politesses et va droit au but Mathias !

Mathias : Bien bien ! Est ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

Angel : Non mais j'aimerais bien le savoir !

Mathias : Ah là là Angel... Toujours en retard... C'est parce que je t'en veux de m'avoir quitté alors que je t'aime depuis bientôt un ans ! Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais rendu ce sentiment ! Jamais !

La brune se pétrifia ce monstre l'aimait encore malgré le fait qui l'ai trompé ?

Angel : Si je te l'ai rendu mais toi tu m'as trompé !

Elle se tenait debout droite imposant sa puissance mais ses lentilles partirent de ses yeux se qui dévoila à Mathias sa nature d'hybride de niveau 2.

Mathias : Alors comme ça on me fait des cachoteries ? Tu es lamentable de croire que je vais te lâcher alors que j'ai là comme amoureuse une hybride de niveau 2 ?

Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la forcer à l'embrasser. Angel se débattit mais Mathias la tenait ferme. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Angel poussa Mathias de toute ses forces.

Angel : Lâche moi !

Mathias : Pourquoi me rejète-tu alors que je t'aime !

Angel : Parce que je t'aime pas...

Côté Maison de Liev

Tony essayait de localiser Angel tandis que Lyan et le Geek hackait toutes les protections du pays en espérant pouvoir trouver des informations. Le Geek observait son ami il était si beau entrain de hacker les logiciels, il rougit en réalisant cette pensée

Lyan : Geek ça va pas ?

Geek : S-Si Si, ç-ça va !

Le Geek bafouillait tandis que Lyan haussa les épaules et continua à hacker sous le regard admirateur du Geek.

Côté Mathias/Angel

Mathias : Tu-Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas m'aimer !

Angel : Si c'est ma liberté ! Je t'ai aimé quand on était ensemble mais tu me faisais souffrir !

Elle était au bord des larmes puis Mathias la plaqua au mur

Mathias : Mais maintenant tu es a moi !

Côté Lyan/Geek

Lyan se leva d'un coup

Lyan : J'ai trouvé !

* * *

**Mais qu'est ce que Lyan à trouver vous le saurez dans le chapitre 4 ^^ Review ? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Côté Lyan/Geek

Tout le monde se retourna en un sursaut.

Méré : C'est vrai ?

Lyan : Oui !

Geek : Lyan, tu es trop fort !

Lyan montra l'endroit exact où était Angel.

Tony: Mais... Mais c'est encore plus loin que le Japon !

Côté Mathias/Angel

Angel : Finalement je mentais pas quand je disais à Méré que tu étais un vrai démon !

Mathias : Méré était déjà au courant puisque je suis sortie avec elle avant que toi tu sortes avec moi.

Côté Lyan/Geek

Lyan : Tu regarde la carte à l'envers nous on est là *pointe la maison* et eux ils sont là *pointe un entrepôt*

Geek : Donc ils sont tout prêt non ?

Lyan : Oui Geek ils sont tout prêt !

Méré : Alors qu'est ce qu'on attends pour aller la sauver ? On y va!

Tony régla son téléporteur. Il mit le tube dans son bras et téléporta le petit groupe à l'entrepôt

Côté Mathias/Angel

Angel regarda Mathias et lui cracha au visage.

Angel : Tu ne mérite ni Méré ni moi !

Mathias : Tu vas m'aimer quoi qu'il arrive !

Il empoigna le poignet d'Angel et il l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Mathias : Je crois que tu as pas très bien compris ma Angel adorée. Tu va être obligée de m'aimer. Je n'en ai rien à carrer que tu sois amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, pigé ?

Elle déglutit et il la mit à genoux devant lui puis sortie sa partie basse et la força à le sucer

Ils arrivèrent. Tout le monde était sain et sauf sauf Tony qui agonisait au sol à cause de la machine. Méré tomba à genoux à côté de Tony.

Méré : Tony ! Ça va ?

Tony : La... La téléporta...

Prof : Laissez, je vais m'en occuper ! Allez sauver Angel !

Méré le quitta avec des remords et suivit Wild qui reconnaissait l'odeur d'Angel à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Angel repoussa Mathias et il la leva part ses cheveux

Mathias : C'est pas bien de me repousser !

Il jeta Angel sur le lit

Angel : Lai... Laisse-moi !

C'est à ce moment là que le petit groupe arriva.

Nicolai : Sale monstre ! Lâche la tout de suite !

Wild : Tu ne la mérite pas !

Méré : D'ailleurs tu ne mérite aucune fille si tu les traitent toutes comme ça...

Mathias : Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous êtes déjà sortis avec elle ?

Angel baissa la tête ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était une hybride de niveau 2 et Mathias le remarqua

Mathias : Angel pourquoi baisses-tu la tête ? Montre tes jolies prunelles à tout le monde !

Il leva sa tête mais elle ferma les yeux, il obligea Angel à les ouvrir. Tout le monde était bouche bée sauf Wild et Méré.

Wild : Je le savais. J'ai écouté ta discussion avec Méré.

Mathias : Tiens d'ailleurs Méré ! Tu leur as montré tes yeux toi ?

Méré : Mêle toi de tes oignons Mathias.

Tony : Ils ont quoi tes yeux Méré ?

Tony regarda Méré tout en étant dérouté, Angel se dégagea de l'étreinte de Mathias et fonça sur Méré puis elle la prit sur son dos et passa par la fenêtre pendant la chute Méré passa sur son ventre et Angel amorti donc sa chute.

Méré : Ça va Angel ?

Angel : Ça va.

Méré prit Angel dans ses bras.

Méré : Désolé de pas t'avoir sauvé plus tôt...

Angel : C'est pas grave !

Méré : On devrais y retourner parce que, connaissant Mathias, il va s'en prendre aux autres !

Angel regarda au-dessus et les autres sautèrent par la fenêtre

Tony : ATTENTION !

Angel et Méré se décalèrent.

Angel : Tu es taré !

Méré: Ce sont tous des tarés, on y peut rien.

Tony: Moi, en attendant, j'attend une explication pour l'histoire des yeux!

Méré: Euh...

Wild et Nicolai s'était précipité sur Angel.

Nicolai : Ça va Angel ?

Wild : Il ne t'as pas fait de mal ?

Angel : Laissez moi ! Et Tony laisse Méré tranquille !

Tony obéis et Nicolai et Wild se reculèrent pour laissez le temps à Angel se relever elle poussa les trois hommes et prit Méré dans ses bras. Méré rendit l'étreinte à Angel. Les trois hommes regardèrent cette scène avec un regard attendri (oui même Wild trouve ça attendrissant !). Wild était quand même un peu vexé de savoir qu'Angel l'avait recalé pour Méré.

Méré : Onee-chan !

Angel sourit doucement puis un coup de feu retentit, elle eut mal aux jambes et elle tomba au sol à genoux.

Angel : Aïe !

Wild courra vers Angel et vit une de ses jambes ensanglantées.

Wild : Tony il nous faut ta machine vite !

Tony activa la machine et téléporta le petit groupe. Arrivé à la maison, tout le monde s'activait pour soigner la blessure d'Angel qui était très gravement touchée.

Tony: Heureusement que c'est la jambe qui a été touchée!

Méré: Oui mais elle risque bien de perdre l'usage de cette jambe...

Angel regarda Méré comme pour non qu'elle ne voulait pas alors d'un coup ses cheveux devinrent blanc ses yeux plus lumineux et sa blessure se referma toute seule. Méré prit Angel à part avant qu'elle soit assailli de question.

Méré : Tu m'avais caché ce talent toi !

Angel : C'est pas vraiment un talent...

Méré : Bien sûr que si ! Et tu peux soigner d'autres personnes ?

Angel : Oui, bien sûr.

Méré : Surtout choisis bien tes mots parce que tout le monde a tout vu.

Angel regarda Méré et elle eut une idée.

Angel : C'était une possession ! ça m'arrive parfois... C'est pas ma faute !

Elle mentait mais ils l'ont crut elle monta avec Méré dans sa chambre.

Méré : T'es douée pour mentir aux gens.

Angel : C'était pour me sauver d'un pétrin.

Méré : T'inquiète. Je sais ce que c'est. Moi, lorsque mes parents sont morts, à mes 6 ans, j'ai atterris dans un labo où ils arrêtaient pas de m'étudier à cause de mes yeux.

Angel regarda Méré et sortit un carnet

Angel : Dans ce carnet il y a tout d'écrit. Je me transforme en un ange enfaite je suis une hybride et un ange gardiens.

Elle sourit. Méré regarda attentivement le carnet. Tout était dit. Méré avait tout appris sur ce genre d'hybrides. On l'avait pris pour une folle quand elle disait qu'ils existaient encore.

Méré : Tu es pas une hybride comme les autre Angel. Mais il faut juste que je le vérifie. Tu peux me laisser voir ton oeil rouge ?

Angel enleva la lentille de cet oeil. Méré le regarda attentivement et sourit.

Méré : Tu es une hybride ange de niveau 2. Ce n'est pas très différent des hybrides de niveaux 2. Mais on peut te reconnaître à une faculté de soigner automatiquement et une aile blanche qui se forme dans l'oeil rouge.

Angel : Tu es sérieuse j'avais jamais remarquée ! C'est cool !

Soudain le Patron et Maksim entrèrent dans la chambre d'Angel.

Maksim : Tu sais Angel j'ai toujours sut que tu étais une hybride ! Tu as notre odeur !

Méré renifla l'air.

Méré : Je sens rien.

Maksim la fusilla du regard.

Angel : Donc. Je résume. Tout le monde sait que je suis une hybride, c'est ça ?

Méré : Ouais. Sauf Liev.

Maksim : C'est normal que tu sente rien tu es pas une hybride tu es même pas humaine ton odeur est différente ! Tu es inhumaine !

Angel : MAKSIM ! Tu dégage tout de suite !

Elle se mit devant Méré et des ailes sortirent de son dos puis ses cheveux se retintèrent en blanc.

Maksim : C'est bon c'est bon ! Je pars...

Maksim partit sans rien dire.

Maksim : Au fait, faudra bien que tu dise à Liev un jour ta vrai nature !

Angel se retourna vers Méré qui lui souriait. Cette petite était finalement attachante et lui faisait retrouver le sourire. C'est alors qu'un homme à l'apparence de Liev et aux yeux rouges arriva dans la chambre précipitamment. Angel regarda l'homme et le fusilla du regard

* * *

** Ouh là là ! Angel est très en colère... Que va-t-il se passer ? _Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 5 d'Une folie chez Liev. _Review ? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Angel : on peut pas nous laisser tranquille ?! Lucian tu dégage tout de suite !

Lucian : Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Méré posa son regard sur le jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

Méré : Angel ? Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Angel : Lui c'est Lucian et j'aimerais bien qu'il parte !

Lucian : Je répète ma question, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Angel : Parce qu'on a envie d'être entre fille.

Lucian : Continuez votre discussion, je me ferais tout petit !

Angel reçut un message sur son portable puis elle regarda Méré avec frayeur

Angel : C'est... C'est...

Méré compris aux larmes d'Angel qui s'était.

Méré : Mais il va jamais te lâcher lui !

Lucian : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Méré : L'ex d'Angel veut la récupérer et il s'y prend pas de la bonne manière.

Lucian : Je vois...

Angel pleura puis se mit dans un coin de sa chambre.

Angel : Il m'a forcer à le...

Elle éclata en larmes. Méré s'assit à côté d'elle.

Méré : Il a fait ça à toutes ses ex. Sauf moi, bizarrement...

Lucian : Eh ben ! C'est vraiment un connard ce mec !

Méré prit dans ses bras Angel.

Méré : Ça va aller...

Angel : Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Bref Lucian qu'est-ce que tu fais là en faite ?

Elle le regarda, elle avait l'air un peu fatigué et ne pourrait sûrement pas se défendre.

Lucian : Je m'ennuie ferme et on m'a dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle dans ta chambre alors je suis venue voir.

"Et je suis pas déçu!" pensa t-il.

Angel : Donc tu t'ennuyais et tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici ?

Lucian : Voilà.

Angel : T'es sûr qu'il y a pas une autre raison de ta venue que Méré et l'ennui ?

Lucian : Si... Il y a bien un truc je voulais vous emmenez dans un endroit pas mal !

Angel sentait le piège. Méré ne sentait pas le piège. Elle était intrigué par ce fameux endroit où Lucian voulait les emmener. Angel voyait bien que Méré était assez naïve pour ne pas voir le piège.

Méré : On le suit ?

Angel *pense* : C'est une mauvaise idée... Mais je peux pas refuser ça à Méré... *tout haut* Ok ! Si tu veux !

Lucian prit les mains des deux filles et les emmena en enfer.Méré: Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Méré s'émerveillait en voyant ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Angel semblait savoir quel était cet endroit et ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de la plus jeune. Lucian conduit les filles dans une grande salle. Angel avait peur mais suivait quand même Lucian elle était un peu méfiante.

Angel : Tu nous as emmené où ?

Lucian : Patience...

C'est alors que Satan arriva à ce moment là.

Angel : Alors ?

Lucian : Bienvenue en enfer !

Il éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

Méré : *chuchote à l'oreille d'Angel* Il débloque ou on y est vraiment ?

Angel : On y est vraiment.

Satan regarda Angel et Méré puis il s'intéressa à la petite brune mais Angel eut son côté ange qui se réveilla et elle protégea Méré.

Angel : Vous l'approchez vous mourrez !

Satan fit dégager Angel.

Satan : Sachez ma chère, que je suis Satan donc je suis mort. Me tuer est donc inconcevable.

Satan s'approcha de la plus petite.

Méré : M-Me... Me faites pas de m-mal !

Angel : Laissez là !

Elle vola et prit Méré sur son dos puis allât très loin d'eux.

Angel : Méré tu vas bien ?

Méré tremblait comme une feuille. Lucian les rattrappa.

Lucian : Revenez !

Angel : Non ! Laissez la ! Attaquez vous à moi mais pas à elle !

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Satan.

Satan : Vraiment ? Tu préfère qu'on s'attaque à toi plutôt qu'à elle ?

Angel : Oui !

Satan : Très bien.

Lucian ramena Méré en surface puis il empoigna Angel et l'attacha au mur de Satan

Satan : Bon on en fait quoi d'elle ?

Lucian : J'ai toujours rêver de violer un ange !

Satan : C'est vrai que ça à l'air pas mal. Et celui-ci est plutôt bandant...

Côté Maison

Méré avait atterri dans la chambre d'Angel. Elle s'était mise en boule et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi, de ne pas s'être débattut et surtout elle s'en voulait d'avoir trouvait que quand Lucian l'avait ramené, c'était agréable.

Côté Enfer

Satan sortit sa partie basse et força Angel à le sucer.

Satan : On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie !

Côté Maison

Tony rentra dans la chambre d'Angel en entendant les pleures de Méré.

Tony : Hé ça va ?

Méré secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Tony vint près d'elle.

Tony : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Méré : C'est Lucian il-il...

Tony : Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?!

Méré : Il m'a emmené Angel et moi et y a Satan et lui qui vont la-la...

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Côté Enfer

Lucian : Ça se pourrait bien qu'elle ai fait ça toute sa vie !

Satan : J'aimerais quand même que ce soit un réflexe pour elle de sucer ma partie basse.

Lucian : Je peux lui faire garder se reflexe dès qu'elle vous voit maître !

Angel pleurait.

Côté Maison

Tony : T'inquiète pas elle est forte ! Elle va se sortir de là et au cas où on le dira à Nicolai et Wild qui tueront Lucian !

Il souriait pour réconforter Méré, elle se blottit contre Tony.

Méré : Tony ?

Tony: Hmm?

Méré: Merci de me réconforter!

Méré lui sourit grandement ce qui fit rougir Tony qui bégaya un "de rien".

Côté Enfer

Satan se retira.

Satan : Allez, j'suis p't'être Satan, mais je suis pas con pour autant. Tu peux partir, pour l'instant tu es libre. Lucian ! Raccompagne-la !

Lucian : Mais... mon maître !

Satan : Obéis aux ordres !

Lucian se rembrunit.

Lucian : Bien mon maître.

Lucian ramena Angel puis repartit elle monta dans sa chambre puis elle entendit Méré et Tony et allât plutôt dans la chambre de Nicolai pour dormir un peu. Nicolai était dans la chambre avec Wild en train de discuter.

Nicolai : On peut savoir où tu étais ?

Wild : On s'inquiétais !

Côté Tony/Méré

Lucian réapparut.

Lucian : Tiens, salut Tony.

Tony : Fais pas comme si de rien n'était Lucian! Tu as vu l'état de Méré ?! Elle t'en veux et je sais très bien ce que tu as fait à Angel!

Lucian pensa. Méré lui en voulait ? Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Lucian : Tony ? Tu peux nous laisser seul à seul s'il te plait ?

Côté Angel/Nico/Wild

Angel : On peut en discuter plus tard je suis fatiguer...

Elle bailla et s'assit sur le lit où les deux garçons étaient.

Wild : Tu es sûre que c'était une possession tout à l'heure ?

Angel : Oui !

Côté Tony/Méré

Tony : Non j'ai pas envie !

Méré : Tony s'il te plait

Il partit à contre-coeur. Tony n'était pas rassuré de laisser Méré seule avec ce psychopate. Il colla donc son oreille contre la porte pour écouter.

Méré : Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je te préviens si c'est pour me violer tu...

Lucian s'approcha de Méré et la prit dans ses bras.

Côté Angel/Nico/Wild

Les deux garçons partirent du lit pour ne pas déranger la jolie Angel qui semblait de plus en plus fatiguée.

Côté Tony/Méré

Lucian : Désolé pour mon maître mais il m'a obligé...

Dans la voix de Lucian se cachait de la culpabilité par rapport à son geste de les avoir emmener en Enfer.

Côté Angel/Nico/Wild

Elle s'assoupi en étant assise sur le lit de Nicolai qui la coucha doucement puis continua la discussion qu'il avait avec Wild.

Nico : Bref on se met d'accord sur une chose.

Wild : Oui ?

Nico : On protège toujours Angel quoi qu'il arrive !

Wild: Bien sûr!

Wild et Nicolai se retournèrent vers Angel qui dormait paisiblement.

Wild : N'empêche elle est mignonne quand elle dors.

Nico : Oui, elle est tellement attendrissante comme ça !

* * *

**C'est tellement mignon comment Nicolai et Wild aiment Angel ! Ils sont si chou ! ^^ Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Côté Lucian/Méré (/Tony)

Méré : Mais... Tu peux pas lui désobéir ?

Lucian : Si je lui désobéit je finirais certainement mort...

Côté Nico/Wild/Angel.

Angel rêvait mais son doux rêve se changea vite en cauchemar elle bougeait dans tout les sens.

Angel : Mike... Non...

Nicolai : On dirait qu'elle fait un mauvais rêve...

Wild : J'hésite à la réveiller...

Côté Lucian/Méré

Méré : Il te tuerait pour ça ?! Satan est vraiment méchant !

Lucian : Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point...

C'était clair pour Tony qui écoutait à la porte, la guerre était officiellement déclarée entre Lucian et lui.

Côté Nico/Wild/Angel

Angel hurla dans son sommeil.

Angel : Kyaaaah !

Côté Lucian/Méré

Lucian : Je suis désolé pour Angel... Mais il s'est attaché à elle...

Méré : Attachée à elle ? C'est à dire ?

Lucian : C'est à dire qu'il l'aime bien.

Méré : Donc, Satan viole les gens qu'il aime bien. C'est bizarre.

Côté Wild/Nico

Angel s'était réveillé en sursaut. Wild s'était assis à côté d'elle.

Wild : Ça va Angel ?

Angel : Non, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve...

Nico : Y avait quoi dans ce mauvais rêve ?

Côté Lucian/Méré

Lucian : Oui mais c'est ça façon à lui de leur dire et puis il s'est attaché à elle dès qu'elle l'a...

Lucian prit un air dégouté comme si il n'aimait pas ça mais il mentais il adorait ça !

Côté Angel/Wild/Nico

Angel : Du sang... Trop de sang...

Elle pleura puis Nicolai et Wild la prirent dans leurs bras.

Nico : Ça va aller...

Wild : C'était qu'un mauvais rêve...

Côté Lucian/Méré

Tony était rentré dans la chambre. Il savais très bien que Lucian mentait à Méré et ça lui était insupportable.

Lucian : Tony ! Je t'avais dit de nous laisser seul à seul !

Tony : T'es en train de mentir à Méré !

Tony tira Méré vers lui et la prit dans ses bras comme pour signifier à Lucian de ne pas l'approcher.

Côté Wild/Nico/Angel

Angel se sentait bien avec eux puis Liev arriva en trombe

Liev : Angel est-ce que tu peux soigner Mathieu ?! Il est blessé !

Angel : Quoi ?!

Côté Méré/Lucian/Tony

Soudain le Geek arriva dans la chambre

Geek : MERE !

Il pleurait puis se réfugiat dans les bras de Méré.

Côté toute la maison

Tout le monde paniquait Mathieu venait de tomber par terre à cause d'un homme en rouge personne ne savait qui s'était il disait vouloir Angel.

Patron : Mais vous avez quoi avec elle ?!

? : Je veux juste pouvoir continuer notre affaire !

Lucian entendit la voix de son maître et se précipita sur lui.

Lucian : Maître que faites-vous ici ?

Satan : Je viens récupérer Angel j'ai un deal à lui proposer !

Angel était enfin dans le salon avec à ses côtés Wild et Nicolai, pas super rassurés par la situation.

Satan : Aaaaaah ! Voilà celle que j'attendais !

Angel : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Satan : Te proposer un deal.

Angel : Je vous écoute.

Méré : Angel ! Non ! L'écoute pas !

Satan : Très bien ! Je te propose que tu devienne un hybride démon au lieu d'un hybride ange gardien que tu es ! Tu sera plus forte plus résistante et en plus tu seras plus resplendissante que maintenant !

Angel : Jamais !

Satan : Très bien alors ils vont tous mourir un par un et on commencera par...

Il regarda autour de lui et se téléporta vers Méré.

Satan : Par elle !

Angel : MERE !

Soudain sa nature d'ange gardien ultime sorti sa tenue se changea en une robe blanche immaculé, ses cheveux marrons virèrent au blanc ses yeux aussi et un katana apparut dans sa main gauche.

Méré : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Satan : Mouais... L'apparence ultime des hybrides démon est plus cool. Et puis, pense à Méré ! Tu pourras la protéger beaucoup mieux !

Wild : Angel défend déjà très bien Méré !

Nicolai : Ouais ! Elle a pas besoin de votre transformation !

Satan serra son étreinte sur le cou de Méré, coupant sa respiration.

Satan : Fais vite ! Son temps est compté...

Angel utilisa son speed run et prit Méré en un rien de temps avec elle elle la confia à Wild puis fonça sur Satan qui se téléporta avec elle.

Angel : Tu vas mourir !

Satan : C'est plutôt toi qui va mourir ma chère Angel !

Angel : Tu va regretter de lui avoir fait du mal !

Satan : Et toi tu va regretter de t'être interposé à mon plan !

Côté Maison

Wild consolait Méré qui culpabilisait.

Wild : Méré c'est pas ta faute. Elle nous a juste protéger !

Nico : Wild a raison ! Elle t'a protéger tu es en vie non ?

Tony : Et puis elle s'en sortira comme toujours !

Côté Enfer

Angel fonça sur Satan et l'attaqua avec son katana mais il arrêta la lame

Satan : Angel... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas mourir ! Par contre toi oui !

Il l'a frappa et elle atterrit sur un lit, le roi des enfers se dirigea vers elle et se mit au-dessus de la jeune ange en califourchon.

Angel se débattit mais Satan déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Satan : Écoute. J'ai un marché à te proposer. Tu deviens ma reine et je laisse tranquille tes amis mais j'aurais le droit de t'appeler sans que tu rechignes ou pleure. Marché conclu ?

Côté Maison

Méré : Tu es sûr ?

Tony : Bien sûr !

Lucian : Pas sûr... Mon maître a beau être méchant, il est malin.

Côté Enfer

Angel déglutit et réfléchit si elle accepte Méré et les autres resteront en vie mais si elle refuse ils vont tous mourir.

Angel : J'accepte...

Côté Maison

Méré : Et il pourrait faire quoi ?

Lucian : Il pourrait la forcer à le sucer tout les soirs par exemple ! Pour que vous puissiez rester en vie !

Méré se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Tony fusilla du regard Lucian.

Tony : T'inquiète pas... Angel ferait jamais ça...

C'est à ce moment là qu'Angel apparut en compagnie de Satan qui souriait cruellement.

Satan : Je vous la rends.

Angel parti dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, Satan parti puis Wild allât voir la jeune fille.

Wild : Angel ? Je peux entrer ?

Angel : Si tu veux !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Angel était assise sur son lit et Wild vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Wild : C'est à cause de Satan que tu es dans cet état ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait ! Tu es enceinte de Satan ou quoi ?!

Angel ne répondit pas et resta assise entrain de dessiner.

Wild : Angel...

Il l'a prit dans ses bras.

Wild : Ça ne me plaît pas quand tu es triste. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche d'Angel.

Wild : Tu préfères que ce soit Méré qui te parles ?

Angel : Non reste... Il m'a dit que si je devenais sa reine il vous laisserait en paix... Et...

Wild : Tu as accepter ?

Angel : Oui...

Wild sera Angel dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Mathieu, paniqué.

Wild : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mathieu : C-C'est le mec de tout à l'heure il... Il...

Angel : Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?!

Mathieu : Il a kidnappé Méré et Tony avec Lucian !

* * *

**Angel va s'énerver, on s'en prends pas à Méré ! Si vous aimez cette fictions dites-le en review ^^ A plus les chatons :p**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

/!\LEMON/!\

Côté Enfer

Lucian, Mathias et Satan était devant Tony et Méré qui paniquaient.

Méré : Pourquoi nous avoir enlevés alors que vous vous intéressez à Angel !

Satan : Pour une raison très simple.

Méré : Et bien allez-y ! Expliquez la moi !

Tony : Oui ! Éclairez notre lanterne !

Satan : Lucian s'intéresse à toi Méré et Mathias est devenu gay !

Mathias : Oui je kiffe Tony maintenant !

Méré : Ça m'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous les aidez.

Tony : Mathias me kiffe...

Méré : T'as pas à t'inquiéter, il est bi.

Tony : Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

Méré : Et puis, pourquoi vous faites vos déclarations en groupes ?

Satan : A ton avis ? Je vais chercher Angel maintenant !

Il partit chez Liev pour aller chercher la jeune fille qui cherchait un moyen pour les sauver.

Méré : Je hais ma vie des fois...

C'est à ce moment là que Satan arriva avec Angel qui le tapait ce qui lui le chatouillait presque. Il la balança à côté de Méré et Tony qui restaient effrayés.

Méré : C'est tout ce que vous vouliez dire ou il y a encore des choses à dire ?

Satan : Oui ! Ne pleurez pas !

Angel : Laisse les partir !

Satan : Jamais ! Ma reine !

Tony : Du coup vous pouvez nous laisser si c'était juste pour ça !

Méré : Attends... Je rêve ou Satan a appelé Angel ma reine ?!

Satan : Non tu ne rêve pas ! C'est ma reine ! Elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous !

Angel baissa la tête.

Satan : Oh... Elle s'en veut ! Mais faut pas t'en vouloir ma reine !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Méré : Je sais pas ce qui est le plus dégoûtant. Voir Angel embrasser Satan ou ne pas la voir refuser ce baiser.

Tony : Je crois que c'est les deux.

Lucian : Avoue, tu éprouves une certaine jalousie pour Angel en ce moment !

Méé rougit. C'était vrai qu'elle aussi aurait bien aimé être embrassé mais elle se contenta de ne pas le dire et d'ignorer la remarque de Lucian. Satan stoppa le baiser.

Satan : Lucian...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et le démon allât vers Méré puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Méré ne gigota pas. Elle se laissa faire. Mais Tony était furieux contre Lucian. Il était absolument hors de question de laisser Méré dans les mains de ce démon horrible! Lucian rompa le baiser et lança un sourire honnête à Méré et un regard supérieur à Tony comme pour le défier de faire mieux. Pendant ce temps, Satan continua d'embrasser Angel. Tony s'apprêtait à riposter mais Lucian fit signe à Mathias de s'approcher de Tony ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour lui.

Mathias s'approcha de Tony puis l'embrassa, il se débattait mais Mathias le tenait fermement. Soudain Satan allât vers le lit avec Angel

À l'intérieur de Méré, il y eu comme une force qui lui disait d'en finir avec Satan. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était ni assez puissante et le seul avantage au combat qu'elle avait, c'était d'être une neko. Soudain, sans réfléchir, Méré sauta sur Satan et le griffa. Satan fit tomber Angel à terre qu'il tenait avant comme une princesse. Satan se retourna vers la petite fille ayant produit cette attaque ayant ses yeux au découvert.

Angel : Méré stop !

Elle fonça sur Méré et l'enferma dans ses ailes

Angel : chut Méré chut...

Même Angel ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Elle était devenue incontrôlable. Elle se dégagea des ailes d'Angel et continua à taper, griffer, mordre. Satan l'attrapa par le cou.

Satan : Oh ! On se calme le chaton ! Sinon je lui détruis sa vie !

Méré se dégagea de la main de Satan en la lui mordant. C'était la fois de trop pour lui.

Satan : Tu va payer la gamine !

Il l'a mis en cage et demanda à Lucian de la garder.

Satan : On en était où Angel ?

Méré rongeait les barreaux de sa cage. Lucian avait de la pitié pour elle mais il devait la surveiller! Satan jeta Angel sur le lit et la chevaucha. Pendant ce temps, Tony essayait de se dégager de Mathias, en vain. Mathias était prêt à tout.

Mathias le mit à terre et il le retourna il allait lui apprendre la vie à ce gamin ! Pendant ce temps Satan déshabillait Angel et Lucian donnait un os à ronger à Méré.

Méré rongeait l'os furieusement au point de presque le casser. Pendant ce temps, Lucian lui caressait la tête comme un chaton. Il était vrai qu'il était formellement interdit de désobéir à Satan mais il était sur le point de le faire. Pendant ce temps, Satan titillait la poitrine d'Angel la faisant gémir de plus belle.

Angel : Sa-Satan...

Au même moment Mathias poussa Tony à terre et il le mit à quatre patte. À ce moment là, Méré s'évanouit de fatigue sous les yeux satisfaits de Lucian qui était maintenant en paix. Mathias embrassa langoureusement Tony qui essayait de se tirer de ce pétrin.

Mathias : Si tu te débat tu auras très mal !

Il sourit sadiquement et se mit derrière lui. Pendant ce temps Satan embrassait Angel tout en la pénétrant elle gémissait. Et Lucian caressait la petite tête de Méré. Il sentait qu'il allait craquer. La cage de Méré s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui fut masqué par les gémissement de Tony et Angel. Instinctivement, Méré se réveilla en s'étirant comme un chaton. La question était surtout qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant.

Méré : On les sauve ou pas ?

Lucian : Mon maître me tuerait ! Déjà que je t'ai délivré !

Satan allait de plus en plus vite et il allait de plus en plus fort faisant hurler Angel de douleur et de plaisir.

Satan : Tu prends ton pied ?

Angel : Oui !

Satan ne mit pas longtemps à jouir et déversa sa semence en Angel. Angel se détacha de l'étreinte de Satan qui ne puit réprimer une remarque.

Satan : Eh bin ! Quand on disait que les anges était doués pour ça, il mentait pas !

Angel ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la remarque de Satan qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la reluquer. Tony arriva enfin à se défaire de Mathias qui grogna de frustration. Angel allait se rhabiller mais Satan la reprit contre lui et il commença à vouloir lui faire une levrette mais Tony attrapa le poignet d'Angel et celui de Méré puis Angel réussit à se téléporter grâce à un pouvoir qu'elle a découvert à l'instant.

Lucian les suit tandis que Satan, furieux préparait son nouveau plan. Ils arrivèrent tous dans le salon où tout le monde s'était réunis pour faire une expédition.

Angel : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

Tony : On dirait que vous avez vu le loup !

Liev : Pire... El Pistolero est venu prendre sa revanche sur Wild.

* * *

**Mon dieu ! Angel va pas être très heureuse ! Review ? ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Angel : Où est Wild ?!

Nico : Il est parti avec la machine de Tony...

Angel et Tony : Quoi ?!

Angel avait les larmes aux yeux elle monta donc dans sa chambre. Méré resta immobile. Elle ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Elle était tétanisée, paralysée. Elle monta donc dans la chambre d'Angel pour la réconforter.

Porte : Toc Toc !

Angel : Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Méré se précipita vers Angel.

Méré : Je suis désolé pour Wild. Mais on doit le sauver des mains d'El Pistolero !

Angel pleurait toute les larmes de son corps

Angel : Oui... Mais comment ? Tony ne peut plus rien faire il est perdu...

Elle pleurait encore plus puis regarda Méré.

Angel : Tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plait ?

Méré hocha la tête d'un air triste. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle laissant Angel seule. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Méré voulait qu'Angel retrouve le sourire et pour ça, elle allait y mettre tout son coeur. Méré alla dans la chambre de Tony qui était déserte. Méré se rappelait exactement à quoi ressemblait la machine de Tony et comment elle était faites. Elle se mit au boulot et eu bientôt fini. Elle s'arma. Elle se rappelait de l'odeur de Wild et elle pouvait dire approximativement où il était. Elle se téléporta à l'endroit indiqué en laissant un message à Tony et Angel pour leur dire où elle était.

Angel quant à elle pleurait et se concentra sur l'odeur de Wild et se téléporta d'un coup dans la maison d'El Pistolero.

Angel : Où... Où suis-je ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se planqua en entendant quelqu'un arriver. C'était El Pistolero riant de bon coeur de son prisonnier. Wild le regardait d'un air suppliant. Il risquait la mort et il le savait très bien. Angel observait la scène depuis sa planque ne perdant pas une miette de ce spectacle révoltant.

Angel : Wild...

Angel serrait les poings et les dents elle voulait tellement aller l'aider mais comment ? Soudain Wild senti son odeur.

Wild : Angel...

Il murmura son prénom elle l'entendit mais El Pistolero aussi.

El Pistolero : Qui est Angel ?

Wild : P-Personne !

El Pistolero : Réponds !

El Pistolero lui infligea un magistral coup dans le ventre.

El Pistolero : Réponds je t'ai dit !

De son côté, Méré aussi voyait la scène. Elle avait maintenant devinée qu'Angel était là. La brune laissa couler une larme qui s'écrasa au sol. Le ploc caractéristique alerta El Pistolero qui se dirigea vers la planque d'Angel.

El Pistolero : Il y a quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme déglutit et stoppa sa respiration car il se dirigeait vers sa planque, Angel senti son cœur battre vite.

El Pistolero : Sortez ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

Elle allait sortir mais Wild prit la parole.

Wild : Angel !

El Pistolero : C'est donc elle Angel... Montre toi !

Angel sortit doucement de sa planque.

El Pistolero : Tu vois que tu peux être raisonnable !

Wild et Angel furent attachés tandis que le regard brillant comme un couteau d'El Pistolero se posait sur ses deux prisonniers.

El Pistolero : C'est bien ! Au moins j'ai deux morts pour moi tout seul !

Angel tremblait heureusement que ses yeux d'hybride était caché grâce à ses lentilles marrons mais en pleurant ses lentilles partirent.

El Pistolero : Oh mon dieu ! C'est une Hybride de niveau 2 !

Il reprit ses eprits et après avoir réfléchit il sourit sadiquement.

El Pistolero : 2 hybrides de niveau 2 sous le même toit, c'est rare !

Méré voulait intervenir mais elle savait qu'elle serait incontrôlable si elle intervenait. Elle se contenta de serrer les dents en espérant qu'ils s'en sortent.

El Pistolero : Écoutez moi bien. On est pas là pour discuter, je vais vous casser la tête. Même, vous allez mourir, donc vous restez sage et vous bougez pas pendant que je vous vise, pigé ?

Angel tremblait puis elle prit la main de Wild.

Angel : Ferme les yeux...

Elle murmura ces paroles puis ferma aussi les yeux et se téléporta chez Liev.

El Pistolero : Je vous retrouverais !

Méré partit aussi et Angel avait attérrit sur Wild.

Angel : Wild...

Ils avaient atterri dans la chambre de Wild. Ce dernier ne put s'en empêcher, elle était si belle, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Angel. C'est alors que Méré arriva.

Méré : Hum ! Je vous dérange les amoureux ?

Angel regarda Méré.

Angel : Désolé...

Elle se leva et leva ensuite Wild qui l'a prit dans ses bras.

Wild : Angel tu es exceptionnel !

Méré : Je confirme. Tu es exceptionelle.

Méré sourit gentiment à Angel et fit un clin d'oeil à Wild.

Méré : Bon ! C'est pas que j'ai pas envie d'écouter tout les compliments que tu fait à Angel mais je vous laisse entre vous les amoureux !

Elle s'en alla malicieusement laissant Angel et Wild seuls.

Angel : Wild !

Elle prit Wild dans ses bras et pleura de soulagement.

Wild : Angel... Chut pleure pas...

Il caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement.

Méré descendit en bas où Tony pestait contre Wild et faisait la guerre contre Lucian qui souriait d'un sourire triomphant.

Lucian : De toute façon laisse tomber Tony ! Elle m'a laissé l'embrasser !

Tony : E-Et alors !

Lucian : Ah la la ! C'est beau de rêver !

Angel et Wild descendirent aussi et Liev retenu Angel

Liev : Angel je peux te parler ?

Angel : Oui bien sûr.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine Angel s'assit.

Liev : Dis-moi comment Wild a put revenir ! Dis-moi la vérité !

Angel : C'est à dire que...

Liev : Angel ! Réponds moi !

Angel ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

Liev : Réponds moi sinon je te préviens je demande aux autres !

Angel ne répondit toujours pas et Liev se leva.

Liev : Très bien ! Je vais aller demander aux autres !

Angel : Attends ! Je vais tout te dire !

Liev se rassit et Angel prit son courage à deux mains.

Angel : En faite je suis une hybride ange gardien, je peux me soigner et soigner d'autre personne, je peux me téléporter comme Lucian et me battre comme Wild... Mais je suis recherché entre autre par El Pistolero. Voilà tu sais tout...

* * *

**Maintenant Liev sait qu'Angel est une hybride ange gardien quelque chose de très très rare mais le plus important que va-t-il se passer pour El Pistolero ? Mystère ! Review ? ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Liev regarda Angel et il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il avait de la peine pour elle.

Liev : J'aurais quand même préféré que tu me le dises au lieu de me le cacher !

Elle hocha la tête tristement.

Liev : Autre chose, je trouve que Méré est bizarre, tu sais pourquoi toi qui se fait coller par elle ?

Angel : Elle est pas bizarre juste que je la comprends c'est tout... Vous n'arriverez jamais à la comprendre !

Liev : Explique moi !

Angel déglutit et regarda Liev avec peine.

Liev : Je ne dirais rien à personne promis !

Angel : En faite Méré est un Neko un être mi-humain mi-chat. Elle est come l'homme dans cette histoire : Un jour un homme aux yeux rose et jaune eut soudainement des pouvoirs surnaturelles, il pouvait déplacer des objets par la pensée, volé et même lire dans les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient, son espèce a reçut le nom de Neko chat en japonais car ses réflexe son sens de l'observation et sa queue prouvait qu'il était un chat humain un Neko !

Liev resta bouche bée.

Angel : Ne dis rien je t'en supplie !

Liev : Mais je suis le seul pas au courant ?

Angel : Non on est les deux seuls.

Liev : Ça me rassure !

Angel : Pourquoi ?

Liev : Toi et Méré vous êtes les dernières de vos espèces ! Si quelqu'un voulait vous kidnapper puis vous vendre il gagnerait une fortune !

Angel : Ah bon ?

Liev : Oui mais je suis pas comme ceux qui voudrait vous vendre ! Moi je vous accepte !

Il prit Angel dans ses bras et elle ne refusa pas l'étreinte du jeune youtubeur.

Liev : Je vous protégerais coûte que coûte !

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Méré ensanglantée qui tomba au sol.

Angel : MÉRÉ !

Liev : Qu'est ce qui se passe !

Méré : Wild... Nicolai... Dispute... Pas réussi à les arrêter...

Angel parti voir Wild et Nicolai qui se battaient elle se mit entre les deux dont un qui failli toucher Angel. Elle arrêta le poing de Nicolai et le tordi.

Angel : Pourquoi vous vous battez ?! Si c'est pour moi vous pouvez arrêter ! Car je n'appartient à personne !

Nicolai : Angel... Je croyais que...

Angel : Que je t'aimais Nico ? Mais oui je t'aime ! Mais comme un ami c'est tout.

Elle lâcha la main de Nico et se dirigea vers Wild.

Angel : Et toi Wild... *lui fout une baffe*Plus jamais tu te bats compris ?

Wild : Oui !

Elle partit dans la cuisine et soigna Méré avec son pouvoir. Elle se releva avec l'aide d'Angel. Quand soudain du bruit rententit dans le salon.

Angel : Encore ?! J'espère que c'est pas Wild et Nicolai !

Méré et Angel filèrent au salon où Lucian et Tony se battaient.

Méré : STOP ! On arrête la bagarre !

Lucian et Tony : *pointant chacun l'autre * C'est lui qui a commencé !

Méré : Je veux pas savoir !

Angel eut un vertige et tomba au sol, Wild la rattrapa et il lui sourit gentiment

Wild : Angel ça va ?

Angel le regardait un peu déroutée.

Angel : Wild... Je crois que... Qu'on est tous en danger...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et eut une espèce de vision : Elle était seule avec devant elle les corps de ses amis. Méré prit la main d'Angel.

Méré : Angel ? Ça va ?

Angel : N-Non ! On est tous en danger !

Angel respirait de plus en plus vite.

Méré : Calme toi... Est ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi on est en danger et qui nous met en en danger ?

Angel : J'ai eu une vision et non je ne sais pas qui nous met en danger...

Elle avait peur et son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus rapide le prouvait elle s'assit sur le canapé et pleura.

Angel : Pourquoi nous ? Il y a d'autres hybrides sur terre...

Méré : Parce que les hybrides se font de plus en plus rare alors dès qu'ils en voit, ils foncent dessus. Et puis... J'ai écouté ta discussion avec Liev.

Angel : Et alors ?

Méré : Angel, je suis la dernière de mon espèce et toi la dernière hybride ange gardienne. Tout les autres ont été éradiqués. Et puis, un démon plus une Neko plus 4 hybrides dont un cinquième ange gardien plus tout les autres, ils seraient capable de nous faire mourir ou nous transformer en animaux domestiques ou nous vendre !

Angel : Je suis désolé... Partout où je passe toutes les personnes que je connais et que j'aime meurent...

Elle pleura puis Wild la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta.

Wild : Sauf que nous on est résistant !

Méré : Oui on est résistant ! Faut pas s'inquiéter !

Méré câlina Angel forçant Wild à la lacher. Wild fusilla du regard Méré qui lui tira la langue en réponse.

Wild : Et puis, qu'est ce qui te dit que ta vision va se réaliser ? Si ça se trouve c'est juste un cauchemar éveillé !

Lucian : De toute façon, on se protégera les uns les autres.

Angel : J'ai quand même peur pour vous...

Lucian : Tu as peur pour deux hybride de niveau 1, un hybride de niveau 2, un démon, un pro de la science, un humain qui se débrouille au combat et une équipe qui pourrait détruire la France ?!

Elle sourit et les autres aussi.

Angel : Merci !

Lucian tira Tony par la manche.

Lucian : On a pas terminé tout les deux !

Il pris Tony à part.

Lucian : Donc marché conclu ?

Tony : Marché conclu !

Tous discutait, jouait, flirtait ou dessinait. Personne ne se doutait à qui ils allaient bientôt avoir affaire...Angel dessinait Maître Panda en mode Gloire au Panda.

Angel : J'ai fini !

Panda : Fais voir !

Elle lui montra le dessin

Angel : Alors ?

Maître Panda rit à plein poumons.

Panda : Il est génial !

Angel sourit. Elle était contente de voir que son oeuvre plaisait à Maître Panda. Lyan et le Geek avait réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une partie de Mario Kart 8, Tony et Lucian réglait leur différent à leur manière, Liev et Mathieu parlait ensemble et Maksim essayait de trouver une tactique de combat au cas où les vision d'Angel serait vrai avec Nicolai et Wild. Quant à Méré, elle était montée en haut pour se reposer à sa manière.

Angel s'étira et entendit la porte sonner elle allât ouvrir.

Angel : Bonjour !

Angel regarda l'homme devant elle, elle était bien plus petite que ce géant qui la poussa pour entrer.

? : Où est Méré ?!

Angel : Vous avez pas le droit d'entrer !

? : Je t'ai demandé où était Méré !

Angel : Qu'est ce qui pourrait me pousser à vous le dire ?

? : Ta potentiel mort.

Angel se fit muette comme une carpe. Le géant grogna et monta.

Angel : Non ne montez pas !

Elle prit le bras du géant et le tira en arrière.

? : Laisse moi ! La naine !

La brune s'énerva et se transforma donc en ange gardien

Angel : J'ai dit non !

Il l'a prit par le cou

? : Encore une qui est bizarre !

Il la jeta à terre faisant disparaître sa transformation. Il continua son chemin. Il défonça littéralement toutes les portes pour retrouver Méré.

? : Elle est où bordel !

Il prit une grande bouffé d'air et reconnut l'odeur de Méré.

? : Je touche droit au but...

Angel se téléporta là où Méré était

Angel : Méré ! Prends ma main je t'en supplie !

Elle tendit la main vers Mérédith avec des yeux pleins de pitié dedans.

Méré : Euh... D'accord ?

Méré tendit sa main à Angel qui se téléporta. À ce moment là, l'inconnu géant arracha la porte.

? : Où es tu ! Où te cache tu ?

À en deviner par les feuilles qui gisait par terre, elle avait fui, mais où? Le géant regarda au sol en l'espoir d'un indice et trouva une petite peluche à terre. Il la renifla. Visiblement, elle sentait l'odeur d'Angel et de Méré. Il devina que c'était donc cette fille qui avait pris Méré.

* * *

**Mais où Angel a-t-elle emmené Méré ? Vous le saurez bientôt ! Review ? ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Angel s'était téléporter chez Mathieu Sommet.

Angel : On est en sécurité ici t'inquiète pas !

Elle regardait Méré et soudain Lucian arriva

Lucian : Les filles pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Angel : Pour échapper à quelqu'un qui veut Méré par exemple ! Reste avec Méré je vais chercher les autres !

Lucian : D'accord.

Angel disparut laissant une Méré qui ne comprenait pas la situation avec un Lucian qui avait des idées plein la tête.

Méré : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lucian : À priori t'es recherché par quelqu'un.

Méré : Je suis recherché par tellement de personnes que je sais même pas qui c'est.

Lucian : T'es vraiment recherché par tant de personnes ?

Méré : Bah disons que je suis pas vraiment un ange.

Angel avait demandé à tout le monde de se tenir la main elle les téléporta dans l'appart' de Mathieu puis elle allât dans sa chambre et dans celle des autres pour prendre des vêtements mais l'homme la vit et lui attrapa le poignet.

? : Où est Méré ?!

Angel : Je vous le dirais pas !

? : Alors emmène moi là-bas !

Angel : Rêve !

Angel se téléporta avec les vêtements.

? : Je te retrouverais de toute façon...

Elle arriva avec les vêtements dans l'apprt' de Mathieu.

Liev : Yes ! T'as réussi à en récupérer!

Elle tria les vêtements et elle remarqua quelque chose.

Angel : Mince ! J'ai oublié des vêtements pour moi !

Méré : Tu voudras que je te prête les miens ? J'ai des robes, des jeans, des t-shirts et pleins de vêtements qui seraient sûrement à ta taille !

Angel : Mais on a pas le même style...

Elle soupira.

Liev : Au pire tu peux y retourner avec Wild non ?

Angel : Non je vais trop me fatiguer après...

Elle eut la tête qui tourna et allât dans une chambre de Mathieu il se trouve que c'était celle du Patron. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le Criminel.

Patron : Qu'est ce que tu veux gamine ?

Angel : Juste me reposer...

Patron : Viens, je suis un pro pour le repos gamine...

Angel : Euh... non merci ça ira...

Angel alla dans une autre chambre. Elle tomba sur celle de Méré qui était rempli de dessins, de fils, d'aiguilles à coutures, de post-its et au centre, il y avait un grand lit douillet avec une peluche à laquelle il manquait un oeil. Elle ne put s'en empêcher et tomba sur le lit et s'endormit tout de suite observée par la petite peluche qui souriait. La vérité, c'est que dans cette peluche habitait le Démon. Mathieu l'avait enfermé dans une peluche pour que Méré ne pleure pas la nuit et que le Geek ai toujours le Démon avec lui.

Wild pendant ce temps cherchait un endroit où être bien il se mit dans un coin, Lyan allât dans la chambre du Geek avec ce dernier et Liev dans la chambre de Mathieu.

Tony : Mais c'était qui ce mec ?

Lucian : Quelqu'un qui en veut à Méré...

Angel dormait mais pendant son sommeil elle dessina l'homme qu'elle avait vue aujourd'hui.

Méré ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba sur Angel qui dormait doucement. Elle sourit et s'assit au petit bureau qu'elle avait et se mit à gribouiller un truc sur une feuille et attrapa une aiguille à coudre.

Côté Lucian/Tony

Tony : Mais pourquoi il lui en voudrait ?

Lucian : Aucune idée !

Angel se réveilla et regarda partout autour d'elle et vit Méré sur son bureau.

Côté Lucian/Tony.

Tony ne savait pas si Lucian disait la vérité alors il s'en méfiait.

Tony : Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu me mens pas ?

Lucian : On a pas passé un pacte tout les deux ?

Tony : Si si, bien sûr mais...

Lucian : Voilà !

Côté chambre de Méré

Méré : Ça va ?

Angel : Ouais, j'ai repensé à l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Méré : Ah oui ? Il était comment ?

Angel : Comme ça !

Elle montra le dessin de l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Méré : Ah oui, je le reconnais ! Mais je me rappelle plus quelle bêtise j'avais fait...

Angel : Bref ! Tu fais quoi ?

Méré : Je fais de la couture.

Angel : Tu couds quoi ?

Méré : J'essaye de te coudre des vêtements.

Méré lui passa ce qu'elle avait cousu.

Méré : Ça te plaît ?

Angel regarda la robe Rock/Kawaii/Gothique elle était magnifique.

Angel : J'adore !

Méré : Ça me soulage ! J'ai eu peur que tu n'aime pas !

Angel : Non c'est très beau ! J'adore !

Méré rougit au compliment de la jolie brune.

Méré : Merci !

Côté Wild

Wild cherchait désespérément un endroit où dormir dans cette maison de fou.

Wild : Mais bordel ! Où est ce que je pourrais trouver où dormir ?!

Côté Angel/Méré

Angel : De rien

Elle sourit gentiment et entendit le désespoir de Wild qui était dans le couloir.

Angel : Wild ?

Wild : Angel ? Tu as trouvé un endroit où dormir ?

Angel : Oui dans la chambre de Méré !

Wild entra à son tour et sourit cette chambre s'alliait parfaitement à Angel et Méré. On aurait dit deux soeur.

Wild : Bon où est-ce que je peux dormir sinon ?

Angel : Viens on va aller dans la chambre d'amie de Mathieu !

Wild : Il y a pas déjà Nicolai dedans ?

Angel : Peut être mais je crois que la chambre est pour deux alors tu peux y aller !

Méré regarda le couple se décider pour les chambres.

Méré : Vous voulez pas dormir tout les deux ? Parce qu'au pire vous allez dans la chambre d'ami et je demande à Nicolai de squatter ma chambre.

Angel la regarda avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Angel : Sérieux ? Tu as pas peur qu'il te fasse du mal ?

Méré : Oui t'inquiète !

Angel : Merci ! Je t'adore !

Elle prit Méré dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

Angel : NICOLAI ! TU VAS DANS LA CHAMBRE DE MERE !

Nicolai arriva devant Angel.

Nico : Tu es sérieuse ?

Angel : Oui !

Nico : Ok ben je vais rester ici...

Il resta devant Méré et Angel et Wild partirent dans la chambre d'ami.

Nico : Je suis vraiment obligé de rester ici ?

Méré : T'es déjà exaspéré ?

Nico : Non, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré être avec Wild et Angel pour être sûr que Wild ne se détache pas de son pacte.

Méré : Quel pacte ?

Nico : Celui de veiller sur Angel.

Méré : Vu qu'il sera dans la même chambre qu'Angel je pense qu'il pourra veiller sur elle !

Nico : Il a besoin de moi pour veiller sur elle !

Méré : Il est très bien avec Angel, crois moi.

Nico soupira et posa ses affaires sur un lit à côté de Méré (mais pas côte à côte).

Méré : Au pire tu peux dormir sur le canapé mais je crois que c'est un peu plus prudent la chambre. Ensuite c'est mon avis.

Nico : Tu as raison ! Bon je pense que je vais faire un tour !

Il partit dehors et commença à courir puis il se défoula contre un arbre d'un parc désert.

Côté Angel/Wild.

Wild : Du coup on dort ensemble ?

Angel : Oui ça te dérange pas ?

Wild : Non t'inquiète...

Angel : Tu es sûr ?

Wild : Oui t'inquiète pas...

Elle s'allongea sur le dos sur le lit puis elle bailla.

Wild : T'es fatiguée ?

Angel : Disons que cette mission est fatigante. Et puis, j'ai peur qu'on vous fasse du mal...

Wild : T'as pas à t'inquiéter tu sais.

Wild l'embrassa sur le front.

Angel : Tu es sûr ?

Wild : Je suis toujours sûr.

Wild sourit puis la brune ferma les yeux et respira doucement

Wild : T'endors pas !

Angel : Je repose mes yeux !

Soudain son téléphone sonna c'était El Pistolero il avait trouvé son numéros par terre.

* * *

**El Pistolero à retrouver Angel ! Pas bon signe ça... Sinon dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en Review ^^ A plus !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Angel : Allô ?

El Pistolero : Salut hybride !

Angel : E-El Pistolero ?

Wild sursauta quand il entendit ces mots.

El Pistolero : En personne l'hybride !

Angel : Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

Côté Nicolai

Nicolai était enfin rentré à la maison. Il vint dans la chambre de Méré qui terminait la robe d'Angel.

Nicolai: 'Lut.

Méré : T'étais où ?

Nicolai : J'étais aller me défouler sur un arbre.

Méré : Pauvre arbre...

Nicolai ricana.

Nicolai : Il a pris cher.

Méré : J'en doute pas.

Côté Wild/Angel

Wild et Angel venait d'écouter tout ce que Pistolero voulait.

Angel : JAMAIS!

El Pistolero : Je m'en fiche, je vous retrouverai.

Angel : Non ! Jamais vous nous retrouverez !

El Pistolero : Oh que si, crois moi...

El Pistolero ne donna pas plus d'informations et raccrocha.

Côté Méré/Nicolai

Méré eut un éclair de souvenir. Il fut si puissant qu'elle faillit tomber de son lit.

Nicolai : Oh ! Ça va ?

Méré : O-Ou-ais ! Je sais qui est le mec qui nous poursuivais... On est en grave danger !

Méré courut jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

Angel : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Méré : L'homme qui nous as poursuivi... C'est un des agents d'El Pistolero qui a une vengeance à exécuter...

Angel : Non... Tu es pas sérieuse ? C'est une blague ?!

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Wild la prit contre lui

Wild : Tu dis la vérité Méré ?

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

Angel pleura.

Méré : Faut pas pleurer Angel !

Lucian arriva suivi de Tony.

Lucian : Pourquoi Angel pleure ?

Tony : Satan l'a violé ?

Méré : Non. Je me suis rappelé de qui était le mec qui a essayé de nous attaquer.

Lucian : C'est qui ?

Tony : Un cousin de Maksim ? Ou au moins quelqu'un qui a un lien de parenté avec lui ?

Méré : Non. Un agent de El Pistolero qui m'en veut.

Angel se ressaisit et se souvenu de l'odeur de l'autre con, elle se changea en ange ultime avec son katana puis regarda Méré et les autres.

Angel : Je vais y aller seule !

Elle allât dans la chambre du Patron.

Angel : Patron ! Au lieu de sucer Maksim ou de violer une fille emmène Méré et les autres dans une de tes planques ! C'est urgent et je me laisserais faire si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Patron : Ok Gamine !

Elle regarda Méré et sourit

Angel : J'en ai pas pour longtemps et si il m'arrive quoi que ce soit tiens ça vous avertira !

Elle lui donna une fleur qu'elle avait crée elle même dès qu'une balle la touche la fleur devient grise et rouge.

Méré : Mais comment on arrivera à te retrouver si tu te fait tirer dessus ?

Angel : Ne t'inquiète pas, Wild saura où je suis et vous avez Lucian et le téléporteur de Tony.

Patron : Bon ! Méré ! On y va !

Méré : D'accord.

Elle suivit le Patron sans rechigner.

Wild : Je m'inquiète pour elle...

Méré : Si seulement t'étais le seul...

Tony la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Tony : Ça va aller. Elle est forte Angel, non ?

Méré aquiesça en silence.

Angel regarda ses amis partir elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait sûrement jamais. Elle se dirigea vers chez El Pistolero qui se tenait fièrement devant elle près à lui mettre une balle dans la tête mais il ne fit pas cette erreur il la dirigea vers son salon et commença à la torturer.

El Pistolero : Alors où sont les autres ?

Angel ne répondit pas.

El Pistolero : Réponds ou tu ne pourra jamais les revoir !

Angel : Je m'en fous de plus jamais les revoir si ils restent en vie !

El Pistolero : Pas pour longtemps. Mon agent va les suivre. Il a une vengeance envers Méré et je lui ai donné des ordres précis.

El Pistolero sourit d'un sourire sadique et confiant. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

Angel ne pût s'empêcher de rire à plein poumons.

Angel : Mais nous on a une personne que tu ne peux tuer !

El Pistolero la frappa encore une fois puis il l'embrassa d'un coup.

El Pistolero : Après tout autant profiter de ta délicieuse compagnie ! Mais je reste sur mes dires. Tu dois me dire où ils se cachent. Mais peut être qu'un petit peu de tendresse t'aidera à me dire où ils sont...

El Pistolero embrassa fougueusement l'ange, surprise. Il se détacha encore une fois.

El Pistolero : Mais je te préviens, si tu ne me dis rien, on sera plus... violent !

Angel déglutit.

Côté Les autres

Méré : Quand la fleur devient rose c'est normal ?

Wild : Pas vraiment...

Nico : Elle s'est pris un coup de feu ?! Putain je vais détruire ce connard d'El Pistolero !

Tony : Calme Nicolai, calme ! C'est gris et rouge le coup de feu. Reste à savoir ce que ça fait le rose...

La fleur dégagea un parfum délicieux le rose voulait dire que quelqu'un l'embrassait.

Tony : Attendez je lis la notice !

Il lût la notice de la fleur et resta tétanisé.

Tony : On dirait que le rose c'est qu'on l'embrasse !

Nicolai/Wild : QUOI ?! JE VAIS LE BUTER !

* * *

**Mon Dieu Wild et Nicolai vont faire un meurtre ! Si vous avez une remarque à faire Review ?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Côté El Pistolero/Angel

La jeune femme aux cheveux blanc immaculé reprit ses esprit et ne dit absolument rien.

El Pistolero : Très bien tu ne veux rien dire ! Je vais y aller plus violemment !

Côté Les autres

Méré : Euh... Tony ? Le noir c'est quoi ?

Tony : Attend laisse moi voir...

Nico : Qu'est ce que ce connard a encore fait !

Tony: Euh...

Méré : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tony : C'est à dire que...

Wild : Passe moi ça !

Wild lui arracha la notice des mains et blêmit.

Nico : Alors ?

Wild : Il... Il est en train de la...

Nico : De la... ?

Lucian : Il la viole !

Tous eurent un blanc puis Nicolai et Wild prirent Tony par le col de son t-shirt

Nico/Wild : Emmène-nous là-bas ! Tout de suite !

Une aura noire se dégageait des deux, Tony déglutit et Méré intervenu

Méré : Moi je peux le faire !

Wild, Tony, Lucian, Nico : QUOI ?!

Côté El Pistolero (Je ne me lasserai jamais de dire ce nom)/Angel

El Pistolero caressait doucement les courbes développées d'Angel avec un sourire sadique.

El Pistolero : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Angel ne dit rien et lui lança un regard noir.

El Pistolero : Très bien.

El Pistolero mordit le cou d'Angel formant un suçon. Angel gémit sous la douce torture.

El Pistolero : Je vois que tu apprécie ! L'hybride !

Il sourit sadiquement et commença à déshabiller Angel qui ne pouvait se défendre l'homme lui tenait les mains.

Côté les autres

Méré regardait les 4 jeunes hommes puis elle prit à part Wild et Nico.

Méré : Les coordonnées de la maison d'El Pistolero sont dans cette machine là !

Côté El Pistolero/Angel

El Pistolero : Tu t'es décidé à me dire où ils sont ?

Angel essaya de se délivrer en signe de réponse. Le regard d'El Pistolero s'assombrit.

Côté autres

Wild : Merci Méré !

Nico : Garde la fleur, tu pourras savoir notre état et intervenir avec Lucian, Tony, Maksim et les autres, d'accord ?

Méré hocha la tête en signe d'approuvement. Wild et Nicolai se téléportèrent et virent El Pistolero violer Angel.

El Pistolero : Ah ! Vous voilà...

Angel regarda Wild et elle perla ses joues sans le savoir puis l'hybride de niveau 2 pointa son katana vers El Pistolero.

Wild : Laisse là ! Ou tu finira découper en morceaux !

El Pistolero : *Se lève* Ah bon ?! Et toi tu bouges d'une oreille et je lui met une balle entre les deux yeux !

Il pointa son arme vers Angel.

Côté Les autres

Méré : Tony ? Tu peux me dire ce que c'est la couleur grise sur la fleur ?

Tony : Euh... Ça veut dire qu'Angel est en danger.

Lucian : On attend qu'elle devienne grise et rouge ou on intervient ?

Méré : On intervient.

Lucian les téléporta. Méré tomba sur El Pistolero qui fit tomber son arme. Par réflexe, Méré la rattrapa.

Méré : Euh... Salut ?

El Pistolero : Donne moi mon arme !

Il prit le poignet de Méré puis Angel le frappa

Angel : Touche pas à Méré ! (Elle est toujours nue !)

Lucian, Tony, Wild et Nicolai était bouche bée en voyant le corps d'Angel si magnifique de face mais dès qu'elle se retourna une cicatrice imposante était sur son dos.

Méré : *en silence* Ouaaaaah !

Wild : Comment t'as eu cette cicatrice Angel ?

Angel : C'est une longue histoire. Je vous la raconterai peut être après parce que là c'est pas le moment !

Méré trembla et pointa l'arme sur El Pistolero. Elle tira, la balle toucha sa jambe. El Pistolero tomba et s'évanouit sous la douleur horrible. Méré tendit ses vêtements à Angel.

Nico : Maintenant, tu nous explique !

Angel : Juste un prénom Mike maintenant on rentre !

Angel se téléporta et allât dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais très vite Wild et les autres arrivèrent.

Wild : Angel explique nous !

Angel : Laissez-moi...

Wild : Pas question! On restera ici jusqu'à ce que tu nous explique !

Méré : *baille* Parle pour toi... Je demande juste une sieste moi...

Nico : On veut savoir !

Méré : Laissez la... Elle doit se reposer. D'ailleurs *baille* moi aussi.

Pour une fois Angel s'énerva contre ses amis elle envoya valser Wild avec ses ailes

Angel : J'ai dit laissez-moi !

La brune s'évanouie ensuite de fatigue elle n'en pouvait plus. Nicolai la rattrapa.

Nico : Wild... Dégage d'ici !

Wild : Et puis quoi encore ? Pour que tu l'embrasses ?

Méré : Wild. Fais lui confiance.

Wild : Mais...

Méré envoya un clin d'oeil à Wild et il comprit le message. Wild s'en alla avec un dernier regard noir à Nicolai. Méré ne savait pas trop où dormir étant donné qu'elle n'habitait pas ici. Elle décida donc de rester éveillée et rejoins Lucian et Tony qui arrivait enfin à communiquer sans se disputer, du moins, sans le montrer.

Lucian : Comment va Angel ?

Méré : Elle dort ! Nicolai la mit dans son lit !

Angel dormait donc dans son lit pendant que Nicolai veillait sur elle.

Wild prit Méré à part.

Méré : Eeeeeeeeh ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Wild : T'as l'ordre de regarder si Nicolai déborde pas !

Méré : Mais fait le toi-même !

Wild prit son katana.

Wild : Tu le fait sinon je te préviens ça va mal aller pour Tony et Lucian !

Méré soupira et accepta à contre-coeur. Elle allât observer Nicolai qui dormait sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Angel. Elle sourit puis retourna dans le salon.

Wild : Alors ?

Méré : Rien à signaler !

Wild : Tu réponds un peu vite... Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

Méré : Bien sûr !

Wild : Je te crois pas !

Wild pointa son katana sur le cou de Méré.

Wild : Dis moi la vérité !

Méré : Je te dit la vérité !

Wild : MENTEUSE !

Méré se retrouva à terre en sang, inanimée. Lucian et Tony se précipitèrent sur Wild.

Lucian : Tu es fou Wild !

Tony : Je vais appeler El Pistolero si ça continue !

Tony prit Méré en mode mariée puis il l'allongea sur le canapé.

Lucian : Je vais t'emmener en enfer Wild !

Il emmena Wild en enfer et Tony allât prévenir Angel.

Tony : Angel réveille toi ! Méré est en sang !

Elle se réveilla et accourut vers Méré.

Angel : Qui lui a fait ça ?

Tony : Wild...

Angel soigna Méré et se dirigea vers Lucian

Angel : Où est Wild ?!

Lucian : Enfer !

Elle s'y téléporta et vit Wild entrain de subir d'horrible torture.

Angel : Wild...

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit un coup de pied bien placé.

Angel : Je te quitte ! On touche pas à Méré pour rien !

Wild : Mais...

Angel : Au fait, sache que ce que tu as fait à Méré est affreux !

Wild : Tu ne comprends pas ! Cette petite fille c'est juste une peste !

Lucian arriva à ce moment là.

Lucian : Fait vite Angel parce que Satan est pas loin et j'ai pas envie de lui désobéir.

Angel se fit emmener par Lucian qui laissa Wild seul en enfer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Satan : J'ai entendu dire que tu as été méchant avec la reine des enfers ? On va punir ça...

Côté Maison des Victorovitch

Tony essayait de son mieux de soigner un peu plus Méré car les blessures étaient très profondes et Angel n'avait pas réussi à toutes les soigner. Angel arriva et se dirigea en courant vers Méré.

Angel : Alors Tony ? Comment elle va ?

Tony : Mal...

La brune se retransforma en ange ultime puis elle enferma Méré et elle dans une bulle qui soigna Méré.

Tony : Angel qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Angel : Je la sauve !

Méré se réveilla. Angel enleva Méré de cette bulle.

Méré : Aïe ! Ma tête... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Angel : Wild s'est attaqué à toi et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

Méré: En fait il pensait que Nicolai allait déborder du coup il m'a menacé de faire du mal à Lucian et Tony. Du coup je suis allé voir discrètement et il m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que Nicolai avait rien fait.

Tony : T'as fait ça... pour me protéger moi et Lucian ?

Méré hocha la tête et Tony rougit mais se reprit en main.

Tony : Tu te rend compte du danger que tu as pris ?! Angel, Lucian et moi on avait très peur pour toi !

Méré : Pardon...

Angel : tu n'as pas à te pardonner c'est plutôt Wild qui devrait le faire ! Tss ne pas croire une fille aussi honnête que toi ! J'y crois pas... Bref je vais dans ma chambre si vous me chercher !

La brune monta dans sa chambre et soupira puis repensa à Wild et pleura un peu.

Pendant ce temps Tony discutait avec Nico d'un moyen d'éloigner Wild de Méré.

Pendant ce temps, Méré monta dans la chambre d'Angel. Angel était assise sur son lit en train de rêvasser.

Méré : Angel ?

Angel : Oui ?

Méré : Je suis désolée si je t'ai posé problème tout à l'heure... Je voulais pas... Déjà que tu es épuisée !

Méré avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se détestait d'enlever son précieux temps à quelqu'un qui s'activait à la protéger.

Angel sourit et se dirigea vers Méré.

Angel : Hé pleure pas tu ne me dérange pas et puis j'aurais tout fait pour toi Méré !

Elle sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Côté Nico/Tony

Lucian s'était joint au petit groupe pour parler. À ce moment là, Satan apparut avec Wild, exténué mais sans blessures.

Lucian: Maître! Avez vous rendu votre justice?

Satan: Oui... Mais j'aimerais vous donner un nouvel ordre.

Tony: Allez-y! Vous nous avez vengé de Wild!

Satan: Il est très simple. Apportez moi Méré. Sur le champ.

Tony : P... Pourquoi faire ?!

Satan : Je dois lui demander quelque chose !

Tony regarda Satan et Lucian allât chercher Méré.

Côté Angel/Méré

Angel réconfortait Méré qui pleurait à chaude larmes.

Angel : Chut... Sa va aller ne t'inquiète pas...

Lucian arriva dans la chambre et en un clin d'oeil Angel avait échangé de corps avec Méré.

Lucian : Méré ! Satan veut te voir !

Angel (dans le corps de Méré) : J'arrive !

Il fallut un moment à Méré pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le corps d'Angel. Angel lui fit un clin d'oeil et Méré comprit. Angel alla jusqu'au salon où Satan l'attendait avec un sourire carnassier.

Satan : Viens.

Satan lui prit la main et en un instant, ils furent téléportés en enfer.

Angel (dans le corps de Méré) : Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Satan : Fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Angel (corps de Méré ((J'ai la flemme d'écrire "dans")) ) : Euh... Non.

Sata : Attends une minute...

Satan fixa longuement Méré.

Satan : Tu n'es pas Méré !

En un clin d'oeil, Angel fut enlevé du corps de Méré et l'échange des deux esprits se firent.

Satan : Voilà ! Maintenant on peut commencer...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Côté Maison

Angel : Merde...

Elle couru jusqu'au salon et commença à frapper Lucian.

Angel : Pourquoi Satan veut Méré !

Elle le frappait mais il ne semblait pas avoir mal et au bout d'un moment elle s'épuisa et tomba à genoux en pleurant.

Angel : Pourquoi...

ony: Angel! Calme toi!

Angel: Non, je vais pas me calmer! Méré est aux mains de ce connard et personne ne fait rien!

Lucian se releva.

Lucian: Angel. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il voulait Méré. Surtout qu'il sait très bien que je l'aime.

Nico serra Angel.

Nico: Ça va aller. Méré a beau être petite, elle sait quand même un peu se défendre, non?

Angel poussa Nicolai et se téléporta discrètement chez El Pistolero alors qu'elle voulait aller en enfer.

Angel : Merde... Je suis pas au bon endroit...

El Pistolero : L'hybride ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Angel: Rien! Je voulais aller ailleurs mais j'ai atterri chez toi! Faut croire que t'as la même odeur que Satan...

El Pistolero: Très marrant...

Angel se re-téléporta et atterri en enfer. Méré était en sang et Satan lui criait dessus.

Satan: Relève toi!

Méré se relevait avec peine et Satan lui infligeait à chaque fois un magistral coup dans le ventre jusqu'au moment où elle commença à cracher du sang.

Satan: Bah alors Méré? On crache son propre sang?

Satan riait machiavéliquement à chaque fois.

Angel atterri sur Satan et fit disparaître Méré en faite elle la téléporta à l'appartement et elle frappa Satan de toute ses forces.

Angel *révélant un nouveau pouvoir* : ON TOUCHE PAS A MERE !

Elle avait maintenant une chevelure blanche avec des mèches noires à l'intérieur et ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un rouge flamboyant.

Satan: Qu'est ce que tu fous là! J'étais à deux doigts de réussir! À deux doigts!

Angel: De réussir quoi? Dites le moi!

Satan: Elle ne t'as donc rien dit... Intéressant...

Angel: Me dire quoi! Répondez!

Satan ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'Angel.

Satan: Au lieu de parler... Si nous profitions du fait que nous sommes tous les deux sans aucunes personnes pour nous déranger? Ma reine...

Satan porta ses mains sur les hanches d'Angel qui le tapa.

Angel: Il n'y a pas de "Ma reine" qui tiennent! Tu as osé lever la main sur Méré!

Satan l'embrassa et Angel le repoussa

Angel : Laissez moi !

Elle s'en vola grâce à ses ailes noires, blanches et rouges.

Satan : Ton côté démoniaque ressort ma reine !

Angel : Je ne suis pas un démon !

Elle fonça sur Satan katana à la main et elle le coupa mais il esquiva.

Satan: Je t'ai déjà dit! Tu ne peux pas me tuer!

Angel: Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas dérober mon coeur en m'appellant "ma reine" et en tapant Méré!

Satan: Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Entre nous deux, c'est elle la plus démoniaque!

Angel: Je ne vous crois pas!

Satan: À ton avis, pourquoi elle a un soldat d'El Pistolero à ses trousses?

Angel: El Pistolero est un connard!

Satan: Si tu savais pourquoi je la tapais tout à l'heure, tu serais beaucoup moins avec elle!

Angel: Et bien allez-y, expliquez moi!

Satan: Je préfère que ce soit la concernée qui le fasse. En attendant...

Satan saisit Angel et l'embrassa. Angel le repoussa, plus furibonde que jamais.

Angel : Laissez moi je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Satan : Je ne préfère pas !

Il saisit fortement Angel et la força à laisser pénétré sa langue dans son antre buccale. Elle se débattait mais rien n'y fait puis Satan l'empoigna et la jeta sur son lit.

Satan : J'ai besoin de toi ma reine !

À ce moment là, Lucian apparut avec Wild et Nicolai.

Lucian: Maître... Vous savez que j'ai une très grande estime pour vous, néanmoins, blesser celle que j'aime n'est pas acceptable. Et lâchez cette pauvre Angel!

Satan: JAMAIS!

Nicolai: Tu la lâche ou je te jure qu'on t'ouvres le ventre pour sortir tes intestins et t'étouffer avec!

Angel réussit à se défaire des bras de Satan qui semblait furieux devant cette trahison de Lucian. Nicolai prit la main d'Angel sous les yeux de Wild, un peu jaloux.

Nico: *chuchote à l'oreille d'Angel* Téléporte nous. Lucian a exigé de parler seul à seul à Satan.

Angel s'exécuta et ils atterrirent dans la chambre d'Angel. Wild releva Angel doucement.

Wild: Angel?

Angel: Quoi?

Wild: Je suis désolé d'avoir tapé Méré...

Angel: C'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser mais auprès de Méré!

La brune partit comme une furie vers la chambre de Tony où Méré dormait, elle avait été soigner.

Angel : Alors comment va-t-elle ?

Tony : Bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai soigner !

Tony: Par contre, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Angel: Je sais pas trop... Méré s'est fait enlevé par Satan et quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle était en train de subir les coups de Satan. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

Tony: Tu risque pas de le savoir très vite...

Angel: Pourquoi?

Tony pointa une feuille sur son bureau. Angel la saisit. Elle vit des analyses et une radiographie de sa tête. Elle était gravement blessé à l'intérieur.

Tony: J'ai pas pu soigner ça...

Angel fit sortir Tony et réfléchit si elle la resoigne elle risque de mourir mais en même temps si elle ne la soigne pas c'est Méré qui risque de mourir elle fit donc le bon choix.

Côté Enfer

Lucian avait fait un deal avec Satan qui voulait qu'une chose tué son propre fils.

Lucian: Pourquoi avoir essayé de tuer Méré?

Satan: Si tu es si proche d'elle, pourquoi ne pas lui demander!

Lucian: Mon maître serait-il en train de faire une crise de jalousie?

Satan plaqua Lucian au sol.

Satan: Je suis pas jaloux! Pourquoi être jaloux d'une gamine! Incapable de se battre en plus!

Côté Chambre de Tony (sans Tony)

Angel soigna Méré. Elle se sentit tout à coup très faible mais se reprit en main. Méré se réveilla.

Angel sourit à Méré et partit dans sa chambre puis elle s'écroula au sol mais Nicolai l'avait vu

Nico : ANGEL !

Il accouru vers elle et elle le regarda.

Angel : Nico est-ce que tu peux prendre la boîte de cachet sur la table s'il te plait...

Il lui donna et elle en prit un.

Nico : Angel qu'est ce que c'est ?

Angel : Ces cachets me gardent en vie si j'en prends pas un tout les jours le lendemain je peux mourir...

Nico: M-Mourir?

Angel: Oui...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Méré s'était levée et écouter discrètement la conversation d'Angel et Nicolai.

Méré: Non... Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir!

Méré s'enfuit dans un coin de la maison en pleurant.

Nico: Alors essaye de ne pas oublier tes cachets, d'accord?

Angel: Ne t'inquiète pas!

Angel lui sourit tendrement.

Angel : Mais ils s'épuisent facilement regarde il m'en reste deux mais en un claquement de doigt*claque des doigts* il y en a plus !

Nicolai regarda Angel étonné.

Nico : Wow...

La brune se leva et partit dans la cuisine et elle s'assit à table. Méré était en dessous.

Angel : Méré je te vois !

Méré: Je suis pas là!

Angel s'agenouilla sous la table de la cuisine.

Angel: Pourquoi tu restes sous la table? Mais... Tu pleures!

Méré cacha sa tête dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'Angel le remarque, même si c'était déjà fait.

Angel: Méré, n'essaye pas de me mentir. Pourquoi tu pleures?

Méré ne dit rien et se contenta de se mettre dos à Angel.

La brune mit sa main sur l'épaule de Méré et comprit.

Angel : Je ne vais pas mourir !

Méré se retourna et lui sauta dessus quand soudain Liev entra dans la cuisine.

Liev : Angel j'ai besoin de toi ! On a un problème...

Angel : C'est quoi ?

Liev : Wild s'est enfui !

Angel: QUOI?!

Liev: Il a dit qu'il allait se rendre à El Pistolero puisqu'il n'avait que ça à faire!

Angel: QUOI?! MAIS IL EST MALADE!

Méré: *chuchote* Non, juste amoureux...

Angel: Tu as dit quelque chose Méré?

Méré: Non...

Angel: J'y vais!

La brune était paniqué mais elle se souvenu du problème de Méré et regarda cette dernière.

Angel : Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Liev : Tu vas pas l'emmener ?!

Angel : Pourquoi ça te dérange ?!

Liev : Pas du tout...

Méré: *renifle* Je veux bien!

Angel sortit Méré de sous la table et elle prit la main de Méré au cas où cette dernière essayerait de s'enfuir.

Liev: Faites attention!

Angel: T'inquiète pas!

Elles s'en allèrent tandis que Nico, Lucian et Tony les observaient.

Tony: On est vraiment obligés de faire ça?

Nico: Méré va mal et Angel va partir sauver Wild, on doit les suivre au cas où ça va mal!

Angel et Méré arrivèrent chez El Pistolero et elles virent Wild et El Pistolero derrière lui.

Wild : El Pistolero ! Je viens me rendre !

El Pistolero: C'est bien, au moins tu as compris ma motivation!

El Pistolero pointa son arme sur le front de Wild.

El Pistolero: Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer.

Méré s'accrocha à Angel quand elle entendit les paroles d'El Pistolero.

Méré: Il veut mourir Wild?

Angel: Chut! Faut pas se faire repérer!

Angel commença à pleurer puis El Pistolero entendit la phrase de Méré et il tira vers Méré et Angel qui se protégèrent grâce aux ailes d'Angel. Mais la balle blessa Angel qui téléporta Méré puis El Pistolero empoigna Angel.

El Pistolero : J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui !

Angel : Lâche moi !

Il jeta Angel sur le lit et en profita pour la violer.

Wild: STOP! Je suis venu là pour que tu me tue!

El Pistolero: Laisse moi au moins me détendre!

Wild: Alors tuez moi d'abord!

Angel: Wild...

Wild: Voir Angel se faire violer est une image trop horrible pour moi!

El Pistolero: Soit.

Il pointa son arme sur Wild et tira. Faute de malchance, la balle toucha la jambe de Wild qui tomba à terre.

Angel : WILD !

Elle se leva et couru vers lui.

Angel : Wild ça va ?

Elle pleurait et se téléporta avec Wild chez Liev.

Dès son arrivée elle tomba sur Méré.

Méré: Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé?

Angel: El Pistolero lui a tiré dessus!

Angel était en pleurs devant le corps de Wild, totalement inconscient.

Méré: Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le soigner!

Angel regarda Méré elle pleurait toujours puis elle amena Wild dans sa chambre pour le soigner.

Angel : C'est ma faute...

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Méré: Mais non c'est pas ta faute!

Angel: Si! Si je l'avais pas quitté, jamais tout ça ne serais arrivé!

Méré: *chuchote toute seule*Alors au fond c'est à cause de moi.

Angel: Tu as dit quelque chose Méré?

Méré : Oui, je disais que tu devais pas t'en faire, Wild l'a pas pris trop mal je pense.

Angel : Tu rigoles ?! Pas pris trop mal ?! Il voulais se faire tuer !

Elle pleura encore plus.

Angel : C'est ma faute... Personne d'autre c'est juste ma faute...

À ce moment là, Nicolai, Lucian et Tony arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre.

Nico: On peut se cacher ici?

Angel : Oui, rentrez vite !

Méré : Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Tony : Lucian a refusé de te livrer à Satan et du coup il est faché contre nous et il nous cour après.

Angel : Il nous fait chier !

Mais la brune soigna Wild avec ses pouvoirs.

Méré : Je veux pas y retourner !

Wild se réveilla.

Méré : Ouf ! Il est en vie !

Angel : Bien sûr qu'il est en vie !

Wild : Angel... Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé malgré notre dispute et...

Wild se tourna vers Méré.

Wild : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru Méré. Tu me pardonnes ?

Méré : Excuse acceptée !

Angel embrassa Wild.

Angel : Plus jamais on se dispute !

Elle pleura encore et Wild essuya ses larmes.

Wild : Pleure pas !

Tout le monde sourit, attendris, donnant une idée à Lucian. Tony qui sentait la mauvaise idée arriver stoppa Lucian. S'en suivi une bataille de regards interrompu par les cris de Méré. En effet, Satan s'était téléporter dans la chambre et prit Méré avec lui.

* * *

**Je veux vraiment savoir comment vous trouvez cette fiction dites-moi si elle est très nulle ou si elle est bien ! Review ?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Méré : Arrêtez !

Lucian : Arrêtez Maître !

Satan : Tu préfère que je m'occupe de toi ?

Lucian : Oui !

Satan : Très bien ! Alors je règle mon différent avec Méré et je reviens m'occuper de toi!

Angel fonça sur Satan et le plaqua au sol.

Angel : CONNARD !

Elle le frappa.

Satan l'évita et emmena Méré en enfer.

Satan : J'espère qu'Angel ne va pas me déranger dans ce que j'essaye d'accomplir !

Méré : Elle m'aidera !

Satan : T'as toujours pas compris ? Elle préfère Wild ! Si vous étiez tout les deux en danger, elle sauverai d'abord Wild et ensuite toi alors que c'est clair que tu es plus faible !

Méré : Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Angel est gentille !

Satan : Tu sais, parfois je me déguise en ange pour faire croire à tout le monde que je suis gentil alors que non!

Angel se téléporta aussi en enfer mais elle se fit très discrète. Pendant que Satan frappait Méré.

Satan : Il n'y a personne qui t'aime !

Angel regardait se spectacle avec peine puis elle intervenu mais en étant invisible, elle prit Méré dans ses bras et se téléporta d'un coup.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Méré était toujours accrochée à Angel. Angel soigna Méré.

Angel : Ça va Méré ?

Méré arrivait à peine à articuler. Angel en conclut qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Méré se mit à pleurer.

Angel : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Méré montra ses yeux et dessina sur une feuille du feu. Angel comprit que ses yeux la brulait.

Angel lui soigna les yeux puis elle constata une chose ses yeux changeait de couleur.

Angel : TONY !

Tony arriva et il vit l'iris des yeux de Méré changé de couleur.

Tony poussa un cri ce qui étonna Méré.

Angel : Tu as les iris qui changent de couleur Méré.

Tony : Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Méré haussa les épaules.

Angel : Satan s'est attaqué à elle et il a du provoquer ça.

À ce moment là, le nommé Satan arriva dans la chambre. Angel et Tony se mirent devant Méré pour la protéger de Satan.

Satan : Oh ! On se calme ! J'suis là pour Lucian !

Angel : Tu voudrais pas nous laisser un peu tranquille ?

Soudain Angel s'évanouit et Tony la rattrapa.

Tony : Laisse nous tranquille !

Satan : Je veux juste savoir où est Lucian et ensuite je vous laisse tranquille!

Satan fixa Méré et sourit sadiquement.

Satan : On dirait que je t'ai carrément marqué au fer rouge... Mais est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où est Lucian ?

Tony : Il est pas là ! On s'est pas où il est !

Angel rouvrit les yeux puis elle fit face à Satan.

Angel : Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous voulez dire à Lucian ?

Satan : Parce que c'est juste une petite vengeance que je veux accomplir. C'est tout.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Liev, Nicolai, Wild et Lucian.

Liev : On a entendu des cris! Qu'est ce qui se...

Liev leva les yeux et fit face à Satan.

Lucian : M-Mon maître ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Satan : T'avais dit que tu voulais prendre la place de Méré donc je t'en prie, je t'accompagne en enfer !

Angel : Vous savez qui est celui ou celle qui tiens le plus à Méré ?

Satan : Bien sûr c'est Lucian !

La brune ria et Satan s'énerva.

Satan : Quoi ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?!

Tony s'y prêta aussi puis toute la maison ria joyeusement devant le roi des enfers qui s'énerva de plus en plus puis empoigna Angel et l'emmena elle en enfer.

Toute la maison s'arrêta de rire joyeusement. Les yeux de Méré redevinrent normaux mais elle dégageait une aura différente. Elle regarda Tony et Lucian d'un regard suppliant. Wild prit Méré dans ses bras.

Wild : T'inquiète pas, on va la sauver !

Lucian : Bien sûr que oui on va la sauver! Hors de question qu'Angel reste avec mon maître une minute de plus !

Nico : J'vous accompagne !

Liev : Je crois que je préfère retourner voir Mathieu.

Côté Enfer

Angel : Tu as enfin compris ?

Satan : Bien sûr que oui ! C'est toi qui tiens le plus à Méré !

Angel : Bravo !

Satan : Ça m'arrange... Ça me dérangeais de tuer mon fils.

Angel : Tu peux pas me tuer !

Satan : Moi, non, mais Méré, oui.

Angel : Elle me tuera pas !

Satan : Et si je lui fait croire des choses ?

Angel : Qu'est ce qu'elle a de différent que les autres qui pourrait me tuer ?

Satan : C'est dingue, tu tiens à elle et tu sais même pas pourquoi elle pourrait te tuer.

Angel : Dans tout les cas, elle me tuera pas !

Satan : C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Méré apparut avec Lucian, Tony, Nicolai et Wild.

Satan : J'ai besoin de parler à Méré en privé.

Méré se recula.

Satan : C'est au sujet d'Angel !

Méré s'avança avec un air perplexe.

Satan : Viens.

Il l'emmena dans une salle et l'assit sur une chaise.

Satan : Bon. Écoute moi. Angel te manipule. En vrai, elle ne t'aime même pas !

Méré : C'est faux ! Elle m'aime !

Satan : Que tu es naïve !

Satan lui raconta alors ces boniments sur Angel pendant qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire elle demanda alors à Lucian et aux autres de la laisser seule le temps qu'elle discute avec Satan.

Satan : De toute façon, dès qu'ils sauront ce que tu es, il t'aimeront plus.

Méré : N'importe quoi !

Angel arriva alors dans la salle.

Angel : J'ai tout entendu. Qu'est ce que t'essayes de faire croire à Méré ?

Satan : L'écoute pas ! Elle te manipule ! Viens de mon côté ! Tu seras mieux !

Angel : Méré si je ne t'aimais pas est-ce que tu penserais que je pourrais pas faire ça ?

Elle prit alors son katana et l'enfonça dans son ventre.

Angel : Je te donne ma vie car je t'aime Méré...

Méré se précipita sur Angel.

Méré : Angel !

Wild et Nicolai entendirent ce cri de détresse et vinrent à la rescousse de la plus jeune.

Nico : Qu'est ce qui se pa...

Wild : Angel ! Tony ! Viens vite !

Tony accourut.

Tony : WOW !

Nico : Elle est morte ?

Méré secoua la tête.

Méré : Non. Elle ne peux pas l'être.

Wild : Pourquoi ?

Méré : Wild. Viens.

Elle prit Wild à part.

Méré : Tu seras le seul à qui je vais le dire. D'accord ?

Wild aquiesça.

Méré : Bon. Je suis la fille de La Mort et d'un neko. Satan m'en veut parce que, par le passé, ma mère a tué la mère de Lucian. Du coup, c'est moi qui confirme les morts puisque ma mère est morte. Elle m'a donné son don de pouvoir tuer des gens ou les sauver.

Wild: Elle est gentille ta maman.

Méré : J'te le fais pas dire. Maintenant, on retourne soigner Angel !

Angel perdait son sang mais des larmes coulèrent et se mélangèrent à son sang ce qui créa un nectar délectable pour Satan qui s'empressa de prendre un verre et de goûter se magnifique mélange.

Satan : Délicieux !

Lucian : Tu es horrible !

Tony : Vite il faut la ramener à la maison !

Lucian les téléporta tous. Angel fut posé sur son lit et fut soignée tandis que Méré restait en boule à pleurer dans un coin. Au bout d'un moment, Lucian alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Lucian : Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas...

Méré : Tu es sûr ?

Lucian : Certain !

Lucian prit Méré dans ses bras.

Lucian sourit tendrement à Méré puis il senti comme une aura noire vers elle.

Lucian : Sinon toi tu vas bien ?

Méré : Oui pourquoi ?

Lucian : Oh pour rien t'inquiète !

Lucian pensa: C'est bizarre... J'avais jamais senti qu'elle avait une aura aussi noire...

Méré : Lucian ? T'as pas l'air bien, ça va ?

Lucian : Ah ! Euh... Oui !

Méré : D'accord !

Angel fut vite remise sur pied grâce aux talents de Tony.

Lucian : Tu vois ? Elle va parfaitement bien !

Angel regarda Méré et parti se défouler dans un parc abandonné.

Lucian : Bon peut-être pas parfaitement...

Méré suivit discrètement Angel. Elle se défoulait dans un parc abandonné. Hormis des feuilles et des détritus par terre, il n'y avait personne.

Angel: Méré. Arrête de te cacher, je sais que tu es là.

Méré ne daigna même pas se montrer.

Angel : Allez ! J'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache !

Angel eut un élan de démon en elle et se transforma en un démon surpuissant.

Angel : Méré... Sort !

Méré : Non !

Angel eu un élan de colère. Méré évita son attaque.

Méré : Je sortirais pas tant que tu te seras pas calmée !

La brune relança une attaque et Méré ne put l'éviter Angel s'approcha d'elle.

Angel : Tu aurais dût te montrer plutôt !

Méré : Q-Quoi ?

Angel : Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu parler à Wild ?!

Méré : T'as tout écouté ?!

Angel : Bien sûr que oui !

Les yeux de Méré s'assombrirent d'un coup.

Méré : Et... Tu n'as rien dit ?

Angel : Non... Pourquoi ?

Méré : Tu devais pas le savoir !

Elle se releva.

Méré: Satan m'avait prévu! Quand tu saurais ce que j'étais tu te transformerais en... ça.

Angel se regarda et tomba au sol.

* * *

**Mais en quoi Angel s'est-elle transformer ? Review ? ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Angel : C'est quoi ? P... Pourquoi je suis un démon ?

Angel : P... Pourquoi ?!

Angel pleura elle ne voulait pas devenir un démon.

Méré : C'est pas ma faute. T'as qu'à aller voir Satan puisque c'est lui qui enclenche la transformation.

Côté Maison de Liev

Tony et Lucian se disputaient.

Tony : C'est pas parce que tu l'as embrassé qu'elle t'aime forcément !

Lucian : Elle m'as pas repoussée.

Liev arriva

Liev : Lucian il y a Satan qui veut voir Angel...

Lucian : Ok je vais la chercher !

Il allât dans le parc abandonné et il vit Angel au sol.

Lucian : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Méré : Elle... Elle...

Méré s'évanouit et atterrit dans un tas de feuilles.

Lucian : Ok...

Angel : Je ne peux plus la protéger je vais partir ! Adieu Lucian !

Elle s'envola et partit

Lucian : Angel ! Attends !

Angel se retourna.

Lucian : Y à un moyen de te faire retrouver ta partie d'ange. Mais va falloir que tu me fasses confiance !

Angel hésita.

Angel : Pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance au fils de Satan ?

Lucian : S'il te plait !

Angel redescendit et lui fit face.

Angel : Vas-y déballe tout !

Lucian : Déjà tu te calmes sinon je te préviens je t'aide pas !

Angel : Pourquoi je me calmerais !

Lucian : Fais le au moins pour Méré !

Angel tourna la tête. Méré était toujours couchée sur son lit de feuilles. Elle se calma.

Lucian : Bon. Déjà, est ce que tu es toujours en capacité de soigner quelqu'un ?

Angel : Aucune idée...

Lucian : Essaye sur Méré !

Elle essaya et Méré se réveilla en pleine forme.

Lucian : Bon. Au moins tu peux soigner des gens donc tout n'est pas perdu !

Méré : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Lucian est là ?

Angel : Il est là pour que je redevienne un ange.

Méré : Mais t'en est déjà un Angel !

Angel : Non je ne me transforme plus en ange mais en démon...

Méré regarda d'un air perplexe Lucian qui lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

Méré : Oui... C'est ça ! Tu... te transformes en démon !

Angel : Je ne peux plus te protéger...

Elle pleura et Méré allât la réconforté

Méré : Mais si tu peux encore me protéger !

Soudain des agents d'El Pistolero arriverent et encerclerent les trois amis.

Ils étaient au nombre de trois. Le premier prit par surprise Lucian et le tapa. Le deuxième sourit perversement et prit la petite Méré. Le troisième essaya de s'occuper d'Angel qui le maîtrisa.

Agent 2 : *serrant fort Méré et lui murmurant à l'oreille* J'vais m'occuper de toi, t'inquiète pas.

Angel se debarrassa de l'agent qui l'encombrait puis allât sauver Méré.

Angel : Relâchez la tout de suite !

Agent 2 : Non !

Le t-shirt de Méré fut bientôt jeté par terre ainsi que son jean. L'agent admirait ce spectacle plus que plaisant.

Méré : L-Laissez moi !

Il prit un baillon et baillonna la jeune fille.

Angel fonça sur Méré et la protégea du mieux quelle le pouvait c'est a dire en l'a prenant contre elle et sous ses ailes.

Agent 2: Dégage!

Il poussa Angel et reprit donc Méré.

Agent 2: On va s'amuser tout les deux..

Angel se releva et saisit son katana. L'agent se saisit d'une arme et tira sur Angel.

Méré: Angel!

Agent 2: Voilà! Elle nous dérangeras plus...

Agent 3 : Tu es fou ou quoi le boss la voulait vivante !

Agent 2: T'inquiète, c'est des flèches soporifiques.

Méré fut débarrassé de tout ses vêtements et l'agent s'approcha d'elle.

Agent 2: Pas si mal pour ton âge... Je dirais même que t'es plutôt bandante.

Méré: Arrêtez de me parler comme les autres parlent d'Angel!

Agent 3 : On les emmènent le boss doit s'inquiéter !

Il prit Angel et assoma Méré puis ils partirent chez El Pistolero.

El Pistolero: Bien... Vous avez fait un bon boulot.

El Pistolero réveilla Angel d'un coup de pied.

El Pistolero: DEBOUT!

Angel : Kyah !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et El Pistolero sourit sadiquement.

El Pistolero : Alors l'hybride on se réveille ?!

Méré se réveilla à son tour, sonnée.

Méré: On est où? Q-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Agent 2: Je crois que je lui ai tapé un peu trop fort sur la tête...

El Pistolero: Une amnésie? Parfait!

Angel : On est chez El Pistolero Méré en gros on est dans la merde !

El Pistolero regarda Angel puis la frappa au cote.

El Pistolero: Ne l'écoute pas! Sois la bienvenue!

Méré: Pourquoi elle est attachée alors?

Méré montra les liens d'Angel.

El Pistolero : Parce que je vais la violée !

Méré : Q... Quoi ?!

Angel : Laissez-nous partir !

* * *

**Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 18 d'Une folie chez Liev dès que FrenchK m'aura assez répondu pour mettre la suite :p je vous laisse Review ? ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Méré : I-Il dit ça pour rigoler, hein ?

Angel : J'aimerais bien te dire que oui mais je n'aime pas te mentir.

Méré se mit devant Angel.

Méré : Vous avez pas interêt à la toucher !

Angel : Méré...

El Pistolero : Dégage ! Monstre !

Méré : Non je dégagerais pas ! Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais !

El Pistolero : Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Il tapa Méré qui tomba au sol et qui se releva comme une furie.

Angel : Méré calme toi !

Méré : Non je me calmerais pas ! Il... Il veut te faire du mal!

El Pistolero : Mais non... Juste m'amuser !

Angel sépara Méré et El pistolero puis elle se téléporta avec Méré

Quand elles arrivèrent, Méré était toujours en rogne.

Méré: *désespérée* Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le taper! J'allais le battre!

Angel: Non. Il allait te faire du mal et je tiens à toi Méré.

Méré regarda Angel de ses grands yeux.

Méré: Désolé Angel... C'est juste que... Tu es tellement gentille avec moi et le plus souvent tu te sacrifies pour moi. T'as même failli mourrir juste pour moi! Je voulais juste te rendre la pareille.

Angel eut les larmes aux yeux puis chantonna une chanson (j'ai la flemme d'écrire : watch?v=E0TUEE… ) Pendant ce temps Wild passa à côté de la chambre.

Wild : Angel tu chante magnifiquement bien...

Méré sortit de sa transe à cause de Wild.

Méré: Ah! Euh... J'étais hypnotisé par la voix d'Angel, c'est vrai qu'elle chante magnifiquement bien...

Wild: Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose!

Angel rougit puis Wild l'a prit dans ses bras.

Angel : Wild... Je... Je suis si désolé...

Méré: Je vais peut être vous laisser tout les deux. Je vais voir si Lucian est rentré de lui même ou si on doit aller le chercher.

La petite embrassa sur la joue Angel, lui fit un dernier câlin et adressa un "Tu as interêt à être gentille avec elle" à Wild qui lui répondit d'un "T'inquiète pas." avant de rejoindre Tony au salon qui discutait avec Lyan, Lucian et le Geek.

Lucian : Tony je m'excuse pour tout le reste que je t'ai fait subir...

Tony: T'inquiète, c'est pas grave!

Méré: Vous parlez de quoi les garçons?

Lucian: Je m'excusais auprès de Tony pour ce que je lui ai fait subir.

Méré: D'ailleurs, y a l'ex d'Angel qui a appelé, il a demander à venir ici pour te voir.

Lucian : Pourquoi ?

Méré : Demande lui toi même il est à la porte !

Lucian allât à la porte et vit Mathias furieux.

Mathias : Tu n'as pas respecter le contrat !

Il balaya Lucian d'un revers.

Méré: OH! Calme!

Mathias: Où est Tony?

Mathias balaya la pièce du regard avant d'enfin trouver Tony. Il s'agrippa à lui.

Mathias: Toi! Tu viens!

Tony se débattait, en vain.

Angel descendit et frappa Mathias.

Angel : Lâche-le !

Mathias: NON!

Il se ré-agrippa à Tony jusqu'à ce que Méré lui inflige un coup de pied monumental.

Méré: La prochaine fois que tu le touches... C'est la mort qui t'attend. Compris?

Angel récupéra Tony et l'emmena en sécurité.

Angel : Il t'aime c'est ça ?

Tony : Ouais...

Angel: Tu aurais pu me le dire! Je l'aurais empêché de venir ici! En plus, Méré est à deux doigt de le massacrer!

Ils revinrent au salon où ils virent Mathias, couché sur le sol, en sang. Méré pleurait, tandis que Lucian faisait le fier.

Angel: Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici?!

Méré: C'est Lucian... I-Il... Il m'a...

Méré tomba dans les pommes et Tony se hâta de la rattraper.

Tony: Qu'est ce que tu leurs a fait?

Lucian: Rien, rien...

Angel : Dis nous tout de suite !

Lucian : Très bien mais en enfer et il n'y a que toi qui vient avec moi !

Il emmena Angel en enfer.

Méré: *dans un soubresaut* N-N'y vas... p...

Il était trop tard, il avait emporté Angel.

En enfer

Angel: Bon! Tu vas te décider à me le dire oui ou non!

Lucian se rapprocha d'Angel avec une marche presque féline.

Lucian: Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire?! Sinon j'aurais laissé Méré le dire! Ça m'aurait permis de fuir.

Angel: Je te le répète, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait!

Lucian attrapa Angel par le poignet.

Lucian : Je vais me faire plaisir avec toi !

Angel : Lâche-moi !

Lucian: Jam...

Une petite main se posa sur l'épaule de Lucian. Il se retourna et vit Méré, toujours en pleurs avec Tony qui la serrait dans ses bras.

Méré: Tu es vraiment si méchant que ça Lucian?

Une aura noire se dégageait de Méré.

Méré: Pitié. Dis moi que tout ceci est faux...

Angel sauta sur Méré.

Angel : Méré calme toi ! Je vais bien ! Ne deviens pas un Neko tu risque de perdre le contrôle !

Méré : Trop tard...

Elle fit voler Angel qui attérit sur Lucian.

Méré : J'ai mal !

Elle se transforma en Neko démoniaque.

Lucian: Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Viens te battre!

Méré ne bougea pas. Elle était comme figée.

Lucian: EH! Bats-toi!

Méré ne bougea toujours pas. Lucian prit Angel.

Lucian: Bats-toi! Tu nous voudrais quand même pas qui lui arrive quelque chose de mal!

Méré releva sa tête. Elle n'avait plus d'iris, ni de pupilles. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Lucian tomba au sol, souffrant. Méré redevint normale et s'accrocha à Angel en signe de pardon.

Méré: Je suis désolé... Je peux pas me contrôler...

Angel avait aussi reçut un coup et saignais autant que Lucian.

Tony : Méré... Il faut les soigner et vite !

Angel : Tony... Méré... Partez je vous en supplie...

Elle sentait Satan arriver.

Méré: Mais... Angel... Et toi?

Angel: Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Pars!

Tony posa une main sur l'épaule de Méré.

Tony: On y va. Angel veut te protéger. On va aller soigner Lucian, d'accord?

Méré: D'accord...

Lucian, Tony et Méré furent téléportés tandis qu'un rire sardonique résonnait dans la pièce.

Satan : Tiens que me vaut cette visite Angel ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais il vit qu'elle était blessé.

Satan : Je vois...

Il la porta dans ses bras et il l'emmena dans son domaine pour la soigner.

Satan: Tu aurait du me dire que tu étais blessée ma chérie... Méré l'est aussi?

Angel secoua la tête.

Satan: Tu es venue seule? C'est Lucian qui t'as fait ça?

Angel: Non...

Satan: Alors qui?

Angel: C'est difficile à expliquer...

Satan : Dis-moi tout !

Angel expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure elle fini en larmes devant le roi des enfers.

Angel : Méré n'a pas pût se contrôler ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute !

Satan : Je comprends... Ses pouvoirs prennent le dessus... Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est qu'elle n'a pas bougée... Comment elle aurait pu vous faire du mal?

Angel: Aucune idée...

Satan: Bon. En tout cas, tu es soignée. Je te ramène?

Angel: Je veux bien.

Satan se téléporta avec Angel et la laissa.

Angel lui sourit gentiment et Satan partit quand Wild arriva.

Wild : Angel ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

Angel : Non il m'a soigner !

Elle partit dans sa chambre et dessina encore et toujours.

Des coups sur la porte retentit. Angel ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Méré au sol, en sang, en train d'être martyriser par Lucian tandis que Tony et Wild essayait de l'en empêcher.

Angel: STOP!

Angel en avait marre alors elle frappa Lucian et l'attacha au radiateur puis elle se téléporta dans un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille !

Méré : Angel est partie par ta faute Lucian !

Tony prit la main de Méré et la releva.

Tony: Viens, je vais te soigner.

Wild: Et Nicolai et moi, on s'occupe de Lucian...

Méré suivit Tony en rougissant.

Tony: Dis, tu crois qu'elle va revenir Angel?

Méré: Je l'espère... Mais en même temps, je suis pénible avec elle...

Tony: Dis pas ça...

Côté Angel

Angel était dans une forêt enneigé elle adorait la neige et décida donc de s'allonger dedans afin d'être bien. Elle laissait le temps passer lentement elle était bien tellement bien qu'elle chanta.

Angel : Falling, I'm falling

This despair is taking over me

I can't breathe, oh i can hear voices

inside my head

These voices, they just won't leave my head,

"Don't worry, we'll help you through," they said

Can I really go on, with this madness inside?

I'm stuck with my inner monster's pride.

I'm plummeting into darkness,

No light to be found

Please help

Forsaken, I dwell inside this room.

Forget me, I won't be myself, soon.

This is my slow descent

Into black-born despair

But somehow, I just no longer care.

Enveloped in total darkness,

I can't even breathe

Help me

My lost sanity is out of my reach.

Where's the future?

There's no future.

I've nowhere to go.

Somewhere deep inside

this black heart of mine

I am calling, I am screaming

for the salvation of nothingness.

My lost sanity is out of my reach.

Where's the future?

There's no future.

I've nowhere to go.

Somewhere deep inside

this black heart of mine

I am calling, I am screaming

for the salvation of nothingness.

I am trapped inside

this black heart of mine

I am screaming, I am calling

for the salvation of my-

(Chanson : watch?v=YH3tCo50JeU)

Côté Maison de Liev

Méré: J'aimerais bien aller la voir!

Tony: On devrait un peu la laisser seule, non?

Méré: Mais j'aime pas le fait qu'elle sois seeeeeeeeule!

Tony: Elle est grande, elle sait se débrouiller, non?

Méré: Peut être...

Tony: Tu veux qu'on sorte, nous aussi?

Méré: Oui!

Tony réfléchit à un endroit où aller.

Côté Angel

Elle se sentait si bien! Elle aurait pu rester ici tellement longtemps! Ici, elle oubliait tous ses problèmes. C'était son jardin secret, sa manière de s'évader. Et elle s'y plaisait véritablement.

Angel se leva en entendant un bruit et se mit en garde.

Angel : Qui est là ?! Sortez de votre cachette.

Un petit louveteau sorti d'un buisson et Angel s'approcha.

Angel : Toi aussi tu es perdu ?

Il se frotta contre sa main qu'elle lui avait tendu.

Angel : Je vais t'appeler Miki !

Le louveteau se frotta à elle affectueusement. Elle le caressa.

Côté Méré/Tony

Les deux étaient sortis. Méré tournoyait tandis que Tony riait de ses chutes. Quand soudain Méré chuta dans la neige. Il y avait un pente.

Méré: Tu viens?

Tony la suivit et ils descendirent dans la neige avant de tomber sur Angel avec le louveteau.

Méré: Oooooh! Ce qu'il est beau!

Tony: Chut! On dois pas les déranger...

Angel caressait le louveteau et soudain des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle pleurait car ce petit louveteau lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait quand elle était petite avec ses parents et sa soeur qu'elle surnommait Miki car elle s'appelait Milly du coup ça se ressemblait elle prit le louveteau dans ses bras et pleura dans la neige elle se souvenait de sa famille qu'elle avait tuer après une de ses crises.

* * *

**Alors ? Quel secret cache encore Angel ? Vous allez le découvrir dans le chapitre 19 ^^ Review ?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Le louveteau la regardait d'un air surpris. Il lui lécha le visage pour sécher ses larmes. De son côté Tony était attendri et Méré... n'était plus là.

Tony : Méré ? Tu es où ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

Tony : Méré !

Angel entendit la voix de Tony.

Angel : Tony ? Tu es là ?

Tony : Oui...

Il allât auprès d'Angel et la réconforta.

Tony : Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Angel : Tu comprendra pas...

Tony: Crois moi, y a beaucoup de choses que je peux comprendre...

Soudain, un hurlement de loup retentit et toute une famille de loup arriva. Ils étaient tous au pelage blanc comme la neige comme le louveteau qui se pressa de se frotter au plus grand loup. La grande louve regarda Tony et émit un grondement et se rapprocha d'Angel et lui lécha le visage en signe de remerciement. Elle lui fit signe d'ouvrir la main et elle déposa un bout de bois avec seulement un trou dedans. Puis le petit troupeau partit.

Angel: Qu'est ce que c'est?

Tony: Je crois que la louve a compris ta souffrance et t'a offert ce truc pour faire venir le petit louveteau de tout à l'heure.

Angel : Bref et si on rentrait Méré doit être inquiète !

Tony : En parlant de Méré...

Angel : Quoi ? Qu'est e qu'il se passe ?!

Tony : Je l'ai perdue de vue...

Angel: QUOI?!

Tony: Désolé...

Angel: Mais comment tu as pu la perdre de vue?

Tony: Je sais pas... Je voulais pas...

Angel: Elle doit être rentrée à la maison!

Les deux rentrèrent à la maison, mais aucune trace de Méré.

Angel: LIEV! Tu sais où est Méré?

Liev: Non, pas vu! Mais Tony était pas censé la garder?

Tony: Oui mais je l'ai perdue de vue... Wild?

Wild: Non plus.

Angel: C'est désespérant...

Angel chercha partout autour de la maison mais rien aucune trace de Méré alors elle eût une idée aller au parc c'est là où elle doit être. Quand l'ange y arriva elle ne vit personne alors elle s'effondra et ferma les yeux elle visualisa le corps de Méré là où il devrait être.

Angel : Méré...

Soudain un démon apparut derrière elle, Angel ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant la poigne du démon sur son épaule.

Démon : Satan veut te voir Angel...

Angel: Et bien moi je n'ai pas envie de le voir!

Démon: Désolé mais t'as pas le choix.

Le démon l'emporta en enfer où elle tomba sur Satan.

Angel: Qu'est ce que vous voulez! J'ai pas le temps de me faire violer donc vous me dites ce que je fous ici et puis c'est tout!

Satan : Méré est là !

Elle était attaché en démon neko.

Angel : Elle a perdue le contrôle encore une fois...

Satan : J'en ai bien peur...

Angel: *dubitative* Mais comment elle a pu perdre le contrôle?

Satan: Je ne sais pas...

Méré: Il... mens!

Satan: Ne l'écoute pas! Elle devient complètement folle quand elle est en démon neko!

Angel : Racontez-moi tout ! Maintenant !

Elle imposait sa force, son courage et sa confiance en Méré. Elle avait certes peur mais elle pourrait tout faire pour cette petite fille mi-humaine mi-Neko.

Satan : Je te dirais tout si tu me laisses faire ce que je veux de toi après !

Angel : Jamais !

Satan : Alors tu ne sauras rien et maintenant... Profite du spectacle !

Des démons prirent Angel par les bras elle était forcée de regarder Satan martyriser Méré.

Méré essayait de se délivrer, en vain. Satan rit maléfiquement.

Méré : Fichez moi la paix !

Ses yeux devinrent d'un noir profond et les démons tenant Angel la lâchèrent.

Angel se précipita sur Méré, la jeune brune se transforma en ange tandis que l'autre brune se transforma en Neko démoniaque.

Angel : Méré ! Calme toi !

Elle prit Méré dans ses bras.

Méré se calma à ce contact. Des oreilles et une queue de chat vinrent s'ajouter au physique de Méré qui se mettait à ronronner.

Méré : Nya ?

Angel sourit et se téléporta avec Méré.

Mais juste Angel resta en enfer car Satan tenu le poignet d'Angel.

Satan : Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Elle va te tuer !

Angel : Lâchez-moi !

Satan : Je ne veux que ton bien !

Angel : Vous êtes le roi des enfers et du mal ! Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ?!

Satan : Parce que tu fais confiance à cette gamine neko qui est la fille de la mort !

Angel : Et alors ?! Elle, elle n'a pas essayé de me violer et elle est gentille avec tout le monde !

Satan : Forcément ! Elle fait semblant ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est dégoûtée de rester avec toi plus d'une minute !

Angel : Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi !

Satan : Elle m'a dit que les anges, elle voulait les faire souffrir avant leur mort pour qu'après il ne puisse jamais revenir à la vie !

Angel : C'est faux...

Elle tomba à genoux devant Satan, elle pleurait.

Angel : Ce n'est pas possible Méré m'aime !

Satan : Si elle t'aimait tellement, pourquoi t'aurait elle laissée mourir l'autre jour alors que les autres s'activaient pour toi ?

Angel : Méré m'aime! Jamais elle ne pourrait faire souffrir les anges !

Satan : C'est une démonne ! Et puis, si elle t'aime tant que ça, pourquoi as tu du te sacrifier pour elle pour qu'elle comprenne que tu l'aime ?

Angel : Je ne sais plus... Je ne sais rien !

Elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps et Satan s'agenouilla devant elle.

Satan : Je peux t'aider... Acceptes-tu mon aide ?

Il tendit sa main vers elle et elle lui prit comme pour dire qu'elle acceptait.

Satan: C'est bien. T'as fait le bon choix. Je te laisse repartir.

Angel fut téléportée chez elle. Elle regarda de droite à gauche pour voir si Méré n'était pas là et se releva pour dessiner. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Tony. Il semblait affolé. Sa veste était à moitié déchirée et son visage avait été griffé.

Angel: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Tony: C'est Méré! On rigolait ensemble et d'un coup, ses yeux sont devenus rouges et elle a commencée à être menaçante!

Angel : Demande à Lucian c'est plus mon problème... Maintenant laissez-moi...

Elle referma la porte et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle réfléchit à son passé, à sa famille et à cette crise qu'elle avait fait.

Une feuille passa sous sa porte. Elle se leva à contrecoeur. Sur cette feuille était écrit en belles lettres : "Lucian pense que ça vient de Satan. L'as tu vu dernièrement ?".

Du côté de Méré

Satan attendait Méré. Il lui avait tendu une embuscade. C'est alors, que pendant que Méré réfléchissait à ses actes en jouant avec des chats de gouttières, Satan l'attrapa par le cou, comme un chaton. Méré se mit à grogner furieusement et Satan sourit.

Satan : Bien ! Bon chaaat. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir m'acaparer la confiance d'Angel ! Je suis vraiment trop malin !

Satan l'emmena en enfer et la fit haïr Angel en lui disant qu'elle était mauvaise, une femme qui voulait tuer les Neko.

* * *

**Est-ce que Satan arrivera à prendre la confiance d'Angel ? Vous le saurez bientôt ^^ Review ?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Côté Maison de Liev.

Angel allât dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé.

Angel : Oui...

Côté Enfer

Méré : Vous mentez ! Elle est pas comme ça !

Satan : Et pourtant, ma petite, c'est la pure vérité !

Méré baissa la tête, désemparé.

Satan : Ooooooh ! Fais pas cette tête ! Je te propose de t'allier à moi.

Satan lui tendit sa main. Méré le regarda attentivement, avant de grogner.

Méré : J'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! J'irais m'expliquer avec Angel, bien que je ne crois pas une seconde votre histoire !

Satan : Mais ma chère, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu crois vraiment à cette histoire !

Côté Maison de Liev

Tony : Mais... Méré est sortie !

Lucian : Toute seule !

Wild arriva.

Wild : Du calme ! Elle sait se défendre, non ?

Lucian : Pas contre Satan...

Angel : Si quelqu'un me cherche je vais en enfer...

Elle se téléporta et tomba sur Méré.

Angel : Méré ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Satan : Angel ? Tu es venu pour Méré ?

Angel : Oui ! Je viens la sauver !

Elle prit Méré et elles se téléportèrent dans la maison de Liev puis Angel fût directement renvoyer en enfer.

Angel: Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avec Méré!

Satan: Tu ne comprends pas! Elle a essayé de m'attaquer et je me suis dit que la tuer moi même serait une meilleure idée!

Côté Maison de Liev

Tony prit Méré dans ses bras et la mit sur ses genoux.

Tony: Tu vas pas m'attaquer, hein?

Méré ronronna en signe d'aquiesçement. Lucian s'avança vers Méré. Tony se mit sur la défensive.

Tony: Attention, si c'est encore pour la frapper je te préviens je...

Lucian: C'est bon. Je veux juste voir qu'il n'y a aucune trace de Satan. Et aussi m'excuser d'avoir été aussi...

Méré: Méchant?

Lucian: C'est ça.

Lucian commença à inspecter sous l'oeil prudent de Tony.

Lucian : Elle n'a rien t'inquiète !

Côté Enfer

Angel : C'est faux Méré n'est pas méchante ! Et si elle vous a attaqué c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison !

Satan: Tu ne sais rien d'elle!

Angel: Bien sûr que si!

Satan: Et bien vas-y! Dis moi ce que tu sais d'elle!

Angel: Je sais que Méré est une neko qui devient démoniaque quand on la met en colère et je sais que c'est mon amie!

Satan: Tu es bien naïve...

Angel: Qu'est ce que vous savez de plus que moi!

Satan: Ma chère Angel, tu sais pourquoi je sais plus que toi?

Angel: Non.

Satan: Avant la naissance de Méré, sa mère a eu une petite histoire avec moi... Puis elle s'est mis avec ce neko! Erk... Ça me dégoûte encore !

Côté Maison de Liev

Méré: N'empêche, ce serais marrant si on découvrait qu'Angel, en fait c'est la fille de Dieu en personne.

Tony: On peut toujours rêver!

Lucian: C'est pas impossible!

Wild : Si c'est impossible !

Méré : Non ! C'est possible !

Côté Enfer

Angel : Tu m'as manipulé...

Elle essaya de se téléporter mais elle ne pût rien faire car Satan lui avait retirer ses pouvoirs.

Côté Maison de Liev

Méré: Au fait, elle va revenir quand Angel?

Tony: Tiens, c'est vrai que t'es rentrée sans elle...

Wild sortit son sabre et le pointa sur le cou de Méré.

Wild: Tu veux dire que tu l'as laissée entre les griffes de Satan?!

Méré: J-J'ai pas fait exprès!

Wild avait un regard noir.

Wild: Comment puis-je te croire?

Méré: Tu n'as aucune preuve...

Wild: C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Méré: T'as le droit de me tuer tu sais? Toute façon, c'est tout ce que je mérite! J'ai laissée Angel toute seule! Je m'en veux horriblement!

Tony: Dis pas ça...

Méré s'efforça de sourire.

Méré: Je dois aller chercher un truc dans la chambre d'Angel, je reviens!

Côté Enfers

Angel: Que... Mes pouvoirs!

Satan: Ça t'étonne? Au moins je pourrais essayer d'être à ton niveau...

Angel: Rendez moi mes pouvoirs! Me manipuler ne vous as pas suffit?

Satan: Pas du tout suffit... Je suis le roi des enfers, non? J'ai le droit de voir les choses en grand!

Satan prit Angel vers lui et l'embrassa.

Satan : Maintenant tu m'appartient !

Angel : Laissez-moi !

Il l'enferma dans une chambre sombre et commença à la déshabillé.

Côté Maison de Liev

Méré descendit de la chambre d'Angel.

Méré: Je vais faire un tour!

Tony: Attends!

Trop tard, Méré était partie.

Wild: Elle va où comme ça?

Lucian: Aucune idée...

Tony: Je propose que l'un de nous la suive au cas où elle se ferait enlever par Satan ou un truc dans le genre.

Wild: Je me dévoue! Car si Méré pars, au moins, je retrouverais Angel!

Tony: Ça marche!

Côté Enfer

Angel avait une voix suppliante. Elle espérait qu'il allait la lâcher.

Angel: Lâchez moi, pitié...

Satan: Pas question!

Angel avait les larmes aux yeux puis Satan lu caressa le ventre et sourit perversement.

Satan : Veux-tu avoir mon enfant en toi ?

Angel : Q... Quoi ?! NON !

Côté Méré

Elle marchait dans les rues puis vit le bout de bois d'Angel que la louve lui avait donné.

Elle sourit et prit le petit bout de bois. Elle souffla dedans et le louveteau blanc sortit d'un buisson. Il sauta sur Méré qui tomba au sol en riant. Le louveteau semblait comprendre ce que disais Méré et inversement. Ils s'amusaient tout les deux mais Méré pensait à Angel. C'est alors que le louveteau s'arrêta de gambader dans la neige et regarda fixement Méré. Il poussa quelque gémissement et Méré lui répondit par d'autres ce qui fit que le louveteau s'enfuit. Deux secondes plus tard, toute la meute était réunie. Le louveteau expliqua qu'avec elle, ils allaient sauver Angel! Méré sourit et siffla. Une quinzaine de chats aux pelages variés la rejoignirent.

Côté enfer

Satan: S'il te plait!

Angel: Non!

Satan s'énerva mais Angel se débattit de toutes ses forces. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais, en un éclair, son apparence d'ange ultime refit surface et bougea Satan et le fit tomber.

Satan: Tu va me le payer!

Côté Forêt

Méré: J'aimerais bien vous emmener mais je peux pas! Je sais pas me téléporter!

Les loups regardaient Méré puis ils baissèrent leurs têtes.

Côté Enfer

Angel essaya de s'enfuir mais Satan lui "arracha" ses ailes il prit en réalité ses dernier pouvoir elle n'était plus qu'une simple humaine sans importance au niveau magie mais elle supporterait la grossesse de l'enfant de Satan.

Satan : Tu n'ira pas plus loin maintenant !

* * *

**Pauvre Angel après c'est très compliquer ce qui va se passer j'espère que vous êtes préparé ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Côté Méré

Le petit louveteau blanc s'avança et tendit un petit objet à Méré. C'était un bracelet.

Méré: C'est gentil mais à quoi il va me servir?

Le louveteau la regarda profondément et elle comprit. Elle devait serrer fort le bracelet pour que cela marche. Elle serra donc très fort le bracelet et pensa à sa dernière visite en enfer et fut téléportée directement là-bas avec le louveteau. Elle atterrit dans les bras d'Angel.

Méré: Angel!

Satan: Qu'est ce que tu fous là!

Angel : Méré je ne pourrais plus te sauver il m'a prit mes pouvoir enfuie toi !

Méré : Non je reste avec toi !

Satan : Non il faut qu'elle s'en aille !

Il fit lâcher Méré des bras d'Angel et la rapprocha de lui.

Satan : Observe bien Méré !

Il embrassa Angel.

Méré restait ébahie devant ce spectacle.

Méré: Vous sortez ensemble?

Angel: N...

Satan: *satisfait de l'effet* En effet! Malheureusement, il reste encore quelque chose à faire pour qu'elle m'appartienne entièrement;

Méré: C'est quoi?

Satan: Te tuer!

Angel regarda Satan avec tristesse.

Angel : Est-ce que tu peux la laisser en vie ! Elle nous embêtera plus jamais vu que je veux rester qu'avec toi !

Satan : Mais si je ne la tue pas elle va revenir tout les jours !

Méré se demandait pourquoi Angel la repoussait autant.

Méré: Angel? Tu n'es plus amoureuse de Wild?

Satan: Non, elle ne l'est plus. Maintenant, si tu permets, arrête de parler, j'essaye de te viser et si tu parles, ça me déconcentre.

Méré: Mais pourquoi vous essayez de me tuer? Vous aviez dit qu'Angel était méchante et qu'il fallait que je m'associe à vous !

Angel allât vers Méré et la baffa.

Angel : Tu me soûle dégage !

Dans les yeux d'Angel elle s'en voulait mais Méré ne le vis pas du coup elle s'en allât.

Satan: On dirait qu'on a une nouvelle reine des enfers!

Angel s'en voulait horriblement mais continua son chemin vers Satan avec un sourire presque provocateur.

Côté Maison de Liev

Méré était rentrée en hâte en pleurant.

Tony: Qu'est ce qui se passe Méré?

Méré: C'est... C'est Angel! Elle... Elle...

Méré fondit en larmes.

Tony: Calme toi, prend le temps de souffler. Qu'est ce qu'elle a Angel?

Wild tendit l'oreille.

Wild: Il arrive quelque chose de mal à Angel?

Méré: Apparemment non puisqu'elle m'a donné une baffe pour que je parte et elle a dit qu'elle préférait Satan à toi et... et... Ils se sont embrassés!

Wild restait abasourdi à cette nouvelle.

Wild: C... C'est vrai?

Méré: C'est ce quelle a dit en tout cas!

Wild : Elle mentait j'en suis sûr !

Côté Enfer

Satan prit Angel contre lui et lui caressa le dos c'est alors qu'il senti une cicatrice profonde qui allait du bas jusqu'aux épaules de la belle.

Satan: Alors comme ça on est bagarreuse ma reine?

Angel: Pas vraiment...

Satan: Crois moi, te voir aussi innocente, comme ça, ça me plait... Je ne m'en lasse pas!

Côté Maison

Méré: J'espère... Mais la baffe c'était pas obligé! Ça fait franchement mal!

Tony inspecta la joue. En effet, un peu de sang coulait de celle-ci.

Tony : Je vais te soigner Méré !

Il soigna sa dulcinée.

Côté Enfer.

Angel rougit et regarda Satan avec tristesse.

Angel : Pour tout te dire cette cicatrice c'est Mathias qui me la faite..

Satan: Mathias ? Je vais le tuer !

Angel: Calme toi...

Satan :On ne touche pas à Angel de la sorte !

Côté Maison

Wild: Je suis sûr qu'elle ment! Sûr et certain!

Méré se reposait sur les genoux de Tony pendant que Lucian, Wild, Nicolai et Tony parlaient de la situation.

Nicolai: Faut faire confiance à Méré, elle est honnête!

Lucian: Je refuse de croire qu'Angel est la nouvelle reine des enfers!

Nicolai : Tu ne veux pas d'Angel comme mère ?

Lucian : C'est vrai si Satan épouse Angel elle devient ma mère... Putain...

Côté Enfer

Angel : Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est juste une ancienne cicatrice qu'il m'a fait quand j'étais avec lui !

Satan : Je m'en fout ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche !

Angel: Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est presque rien!

Satan: On ne fais pas du mal à la reine comme ça!

Côté Maison

Tony: Ça m'étonnerait qu'Angel épouse Satan.

Lucian: Même!

Lucian soupira et caressa la tête de Méré qui commençait à s'agiter pendant son sommeil et qui se calma à ce contact.

Tony sourit et il s'accorda avec Lucian et les autres pour enlevé Angel des griffes de Satan.

Côté Enfer

Elle prit Satan dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux noir ébène.

Angel : Je te promet que ce n'est rien !

Satan : Je te protégerais jusqu'à ce que je meurt ! Même si c'est impossible !

Côté Maison de Liev

Tony se leva et déposa la tête de Méré sur un coussin.

Tony: *chuchote à l'oreille de Méré* Ne t'inquiète pas! On rentre bientôt!

Puis le reste du groupe fut téléporté.

Côté Enfer

Wild restait ébahi. Méré n'avait pas menti, Angel embrassait passionnément Satan et semblait même presque prendre du plaisir à l'embrasser.

Satan se défit de ses lèvres et remarqua la présence des autres.

Satan : Que faites-vous ici ?!

Angel : De qui parles-tu ?

Satan : Je te rejoins dans deux minutes !

Elle partit et Satan s'approcha devant les intrus.

Lucian : Père je ne veux pas d'Angel comme mère !

Satan: Parce que tu crois que je te laisse le choix?

Lucian: Père!

Satan regarda le petit groupe.

Satan: Tiens? Elle est pas là le pot de colle?

Nico: Tu parles de Méré?

Satan: Perspicace... Pour un hybride.

Nico : Non elle est pas là elle dort !

Lucian : Et si tu la touche !

Tony : On te fera goûter notre courroux !

Wild : On y va !

Satan les repoussa tous d'une main.

Satan: Vous n'avez toujours pas compris? Je suis invincible! Impossible de me tuer!

Tony: On te battra!

Lucian: Et te tuera si il faut!

Satan: C'est mignon... Mais autant que mon fils et ce... garçon se batte pour la même cause!

Lucian: Hein?

Satan disparut quelque minutes et réapparut, Méré dans les bras, toujours endormie.

Satan : Venez la récupérer !

Il l'a jeta dans un trou et Lucian et Tony se précipitèrent dedans.

Wild : Où les avais vous envoyer ?

Satan : Dans un endroit où seul les braves peuvent s'en sortir !

Satan: Je ne doute pas que mon fils y arrive mais ce garçon n'a pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir.

Wild : Vous le sous-estimez !

Satan : Pas tellement. Donc vous êtes là pour Angel ?

Nicolai : Bien sûr que oui !

Satan : Venez la chercher !

Wild et Nico couraient vers Satan qui les balaya d'un coup de main et les envoya chez Liev.

Satan (avant qu'ils partent) : Elle est à moi !

Angel arriva.

Angel : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Satan se retourna et prit Angel par les hanches.

Satan: Disons que tes "amis" sont venus me rendre visite. Sauf le pot de glue. J'ai renvoyé Wild et Nicolai chez eux et mon fils et Tony doivent sauver le pot de glue.

Angel : Méré... Bon on va continuer notre affaire ?

Elle souriait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Satan: Tu n'as pas l'air très... emballée à cette idée... Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi et je te reprends à un moment plus propice?

Côté Maison

Wild: Je peux pas le croire que ce connard nous ai refusé l'entrée!

Nicolai: C'est clair! On va aller le battre!

Wild : Mais où sont Tony et Lucian ?

Nico : C'est vrai ils sont où ?

* * *

** Mais mon Dieu ça part en couille... Votre cerveau à brûlez mettez une Review ça fait plaisir ! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Côté Enfer

Angel : Non t'inquiète pas !

Satan: Je te préviens, je vais y aller fort...

Angel: Pas de problème!

Côté Maison

Wild: Si ça se trouve ils sont en danger!

Nico: Et Méré aussi!

Wild : Mais on peut plus y aller...

Nico : Comment on va faire ?!

Côté Enfer

Angel et Satan se dirigèrent vers la chambre et le roi des enfers se mit au-dessus de la jeune fille qui ne supportait plus sa famille car elle avait peur d'une nouvelle crise et en enfer Satan pourrait l'aider.

Côté ? (Oui parce que j'ai pas trouvé de nom)

Lucian se réveilla, sonné. À ses côtés, il y avait Tony qui tremblait de peur. Lucian se releva et vit un énorme dragon aux écailles bleus les survoler.

Lucian: On est où?!

Tony: Je sais pas! C'est toi le fils du Diable en personne! C'est toi qui devrait savoir ça!

Lucian regarda le dragon et sourit.

Lucian : Salut Mizu !

Le dragon se posa à ses pieds et Lucian lui caressa la tête.

Tony: Tu le connais?

Lucian: Si je le connais? On a vécu notre enfance ensemble!

Le dragon s'avança vers Tony qui recula.

Lucian: N'ai pas peur! Il est gentil!

Tony lui caressa la tête et le dragon regarda Lucian.

Lucian : Sais-tu où est cette jeune fille ?

Il montra une photo de Méré.

Le dragon émit un grand grondement. Visiblement, il savait où elle était.

Lucian: Tu peux nous conduire là où elle est?

Le dragon aquiesça et fit monter Lucian et Tony sur son dos.

Le dragon allât dans une cellule où Méré était.

On pouvait entendre quelque sanglots qui s'échappaient des barreaux.

Lucian: Bon. Maintenant la question c'est comment on ouvre la cellule!

Tony: Y a pas les clés quelque part?

Le dragon défonça la porte et prit Méré avec lui puis Lucian et Tony remontèrent sur son dos.

Tony: Ça va Méré?

Lucian: Chuuut... Elle dors.

Tony: N'empêche on rentre comment?

Ils se téléportèrent chez Liev

Wild et Nicolai les acceuillèrent avec hâte.

Wild: Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien!

Nicolai scruta les 3 individus. Il commença à trembler.

Nicolai: W-Wild! Regarde...

Le dragon Mizu les avaient suivi.

Lucian fit disparaître le dragon et déposa Méré dans son lit.

Lucian : Voilà il n'y a plus rien !

Wild: Bon. Maintenant que vous êtes rentrés, TÉLÉPORTEZ NOUS!

Lucian: Du calme! On viens à peine de rentrer!

Nicolai: Peut être, mais Angel est en danger!

Lucian roula des yeux et essaya de se téléporté en vain.

Wild : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu disparaît pas ?!

Lucian : J'en sais rien... Mon père m'a interdit l'accès !

Wild: Tony! Ta machine!

Tony: Mais elle arrivera jamais à aller là-bas!

Nicolai s'avança vers Tony.

Nicolai: *chuchote à l'oreille de Tony* Ça ferait tellement plaisir à Méré si elle pouvait revoir Angel! Tu serais son héros!

Tony : Je vais essayer !

Il essaya et rien ne se passa quand soudain ils virent Angel revenir complètement changé elle était gothique maintenant.

Wild: A-Angel! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée?

Tony: Tu as l'air... changée...

Lucian: Quand elle a ce style, je la veux bien comme mère!

Angel partit dans sa chambre en les ignorant Lucian la suivit et sourit perversement.

Lucian : Dis tu crois que mon père sera furieux si je te baise ?

Angel : Je pense que non ! Et puis j'ai toujours eut un faible pour toi !

Lucian: Je m'en doutais un peu...

Tony, qui les avaient suivi, écoutait à la porte et fut littéralement choqué. Il courra vers la chambre de Méré. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, mais rien. Juste un message, en lettre sanglantes: Je ne suis pas une erreur. Tony courra chez Wild et Nicolai pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle.

Wild: Qu'est ce qui ce passe Tony?

Tony: C'est Angel! Lucian l'a suivi et elle a dit qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui!

Wild : QUOI ?!

Tony : C'est ce que j'ai entendu et Méré à disparût.

Lucian quant à lui emmena Angel en enfer et la fit entrer dans sa chambre.

Lucian : On va le faire ici ok ?

Angel : Je suis d'accord !

Côté Maison

Wild: Comment ça disparut?

Tony: Ben on a un message et je la trouve pas dans sa chambre.

Wild: C'est pas grave, elle doit être au parc ou quelque part d'autre. Toute façon, Angel est la préféré de Satan.

Nicolai: En effet, ça m'étonnerait que Satan prenne Méré alors qu'il a Angel. Qui à priori, est maintenant à son entière disposition.

Wild : c'est sur !

Nico et Wild était dégouter.

Tony: Faut pas le prendre si mal! Faut avouer qu'Angel a toujours été du côté de Satan donc ça change pas!

Wild: Oui mais elle m'ignorais pas!

Nicolai: Et elle foutait pas des baffes à Méré!

Wild: Et elle avait pas viré au gothique!

Nicolai: Et elle était sympa!

Wild: Et...

Tony: C'est bon, j'ai compris!

Côté Angel

Elle et Lucian discutait en enfer

Lucian: Je me demande comment Méré va prendre ta... transformation.

Angel: Ça n'a aucune importance!

Satan ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Lucian.

Satan: Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Angel?!

Angel : Je discute avec mon fils !

Satan : Ah ! C'est bien je vous laisse ! Mais ne trainez pas trop! J'ai une surprise pour vous dans votre "maison".

Satan partit joyeusement avec son sourire machiavélique habituel.

Angel: Bon! Où est ce qu'on en était?

Lucian : Je pense qu'on en était à là !

Il embrassa Angel.

Angel: T'es aussi doué que ton père... Sauf que t'es plus jeune!

Côté Maison

Wild: TONY! On utilise ton téléporteur!

Tony: Ça marchera pas!

Nico: Essaye au moins!

Tony : J'ai déjà essayer bordel !

Wild : Tout est perdu...

Côté Enfer

Angel : On pourrait le rendre humain et le tuer pour ensuite dominer l'enfer juste nous deux !

Lucian : C'est pas mal !

Lucian: Le problème... C'est qu'il est immortel!

Angel: Alors on va le pousser à nos faire gouverner les enfers à sa place!

Lucian: Super idée!

Côté Maison

Tony: Non... Attends... Tout n'es pas perdu! J'ai une idée! Mais faut trouver Méré!

Wild: C'est peine perdu...

Tony : Pas si je suis en danger !

* * *

**Alors une idée pour la suite ? Review ! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Côté Enfer

Lucian prit Angel dans ses bras et il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Angel : Je t'adore Lucian !

Lucian: Moi aussi je t'adore Angel.

Satan écoutait à la porte et restait furieux. Il était temps de passer au plan B. Plus de gentillesses!

Côté Maison

Wild: Tu va te mettre en danger?!

Tony: Oui!

Il allât dans son labo et se blessa avec une fiole verte explosive.

À ce moment là, Méré arriva à la vitesse éclair en mode neko démone.

Méré: Tony! Tu n'as rien?

Tony : Méré...

Il s'évanouit et Méré accourut vers lui.

Méré : Tony reste avec moi !

Côté Enfer.

Angel mentait à Lucian pour crée une ambiance tendu entre le père et le fils.

Angel : Je vais chercher un truc je reviens !

Elle sortit et Satan l'a prit par surprise.

Satan: Qu'est ce que t'essaye de faire sale traîtresse!

Angel cria sa rescousse.

Angel: LUCIAN! AIDE MOI!

Lucian se précipita à sa rescousse.

Côté Maison

Méré: Tony... Je t'en prie...

Tony ne se réveillait pas Méré pleura.

Méré : Me laisse pas seule...

Côté Enfer

Lucian frappa son père qui furieux frappa Angel de toutes ses forces. Elle vola jusqu'au lit de Satan et il enferma son fils dans sa chambre.

Satan : TU RESTE DANS TA CHAMBRE !

Angel, sonnée, se releva et essaya de sortir de la chambre de Satan. Cependant, ce dernier lui barra le passage.

Satan: On va parler.

Angel: Et si j'ai pas envie?

Satan: Je t'y oblige!

Côté Maison

Méré: S'il te plait! Tony!

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Méré devant lui.

Tony : Je t'aime... Méré...

Côté Enfer

Angel : Je mentais à ton fils il m'aimait il voulait me... Je t'aime toi !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

Angel : Désolé j'aurais dut t'en parler plutôt...

Satan: M'en parler plus tôt?! Mais tu sais, je sais très bien que, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est moi ton préféré!

Angel: Tu as tout compris mon Satan adoré!

Les deux s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

Côté Maison

Méré: Tony... Moi aussi je t'aime!

Ils s'embrassèrent et Tony regarda Méré dans les yeux.

Tony : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester ici ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Côté Enfer

Angel : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Satan : Je pourrais te pardonner si tu me fais plaisir !

Il sourit perversement.

Angel: Ce serait avec plaisir!

Côté Maison

Méré: C'est... difficile à expliquer...

Tony: Explique!

Méré: J'ai été, disons, un peu débordée, du coup je suis allée me défouler.

Tony: Je vois.

Côté Enfer

Satan fit basculer Angel sur son lit.

Angel sourit et Satan commença à lui produire des sensations magnifique.

Angel : S... Satan...

Satan : Appelle moi par mon vrai prénom ! Je suis Mike Le ténébreux !

Côté Maison

Tony : Je suis si rassuré !

Méré: Tant que ça?

Tony: Oui! J'ai cru que t'allais mourir!

Méré: Mais non...

Côté Enfer

Angel: Mike le ténébreux... J'aime bien!

Ils continuaient, Angel prenait du plaisir et Mike le ténébreux aussi.

Mike : Je t'aime Angel !

Angel : Moi aussi !

Côté Maison

Ils se levèrent et partir dans le salon.

Wild et Nicolai les observaient.

Wild: Enfin! T'es de retour!

Méré: Ouais...

Nicolai: Donc, c'est quoi ton plan pour aller en enfer?

Côté Enfer

Lucian entendait de loin les cris d'Angel et son père.

Lucian: Dès que mon père me libérera, je me vengerais!

Mike se retira et embrassa Angel ils avaient cassés le lit.

Angel : Tu me fais découvrir le bohneur.

Elle parti dans sa chambre.

Côté Maison

Tony regarda Méré qui était épuisé.

Tony: Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de la surmener.

Wild posa sa main sur le front de Méré.

Wild: En effet, elle semble être fièvreuse et pas super en forme...

Tony : Je l'emmène dans ma chambre !

Il porta Méré jusqu'à sa chambre.

Tony posa Méré sur son lit.

Tony: Est ce que tu as encore la copie du téléporteur que tu avais faites pour sauver Angel?

Méré: Oui, bien sûr!

Méré lui tendit la machine avant de s'évanouir. Tony embrassa son front.

Tony: Ça va aller... Il a pas pu bloquer celle-ci, il connais pas son existence!

Il testa et rien encore une fois il faut qu'il trouve un autre moyen...

Tony : Putain... Méré dès que tu sera en état j'aurais besoin de tes pouvoir de Neko !

Côté Enfer

Angel se prélassait dans le magnifique lit de soie rouge. Elle réfléchissait à la suite de son plan et à sa famille perdue. Puis, se rappelant ses souvenirs, tout à coup, une image de Méré, en sang, lui apparut. Angel la dominait avec un sourire sadique et Méré semblait agoniser.

Angel hurla et pleura de douleurs son coeur se serrais de plus en plus.

Angel : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Lucian accourut

Lucian : Angel ça va ?

Angel: Oui... Ça va...

Lucian: T'es toute pâle... Tu te sens mal chez nous? Tu peux me le dire tu sais...

Angel : Non... Ne t'inquiète pas !

Angel sourit gentiment et Lucian la prit dans ses bras.

Lucian: Tu veux qu'on rentre? Au moins, on pourra embêter les autres!

Lucian la regardait avec gentillesse.

Angel: Je... ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Lucian: Bien sûr que si! De toute façon, si Méré ose te faire du mal, je l'anéantis!

Angel : Je préfère rester ici ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle sourit et embrassa Lucian.

Lucian: En attendant, moi j'y vais!

Lucian se téléporta mais, par erreur, téléporta aussi Angel.

Côté Maison

Tony: Je l'ai couchée.

Wild: J'espère qu'elle se réveillera vite!

Soudain Lucian et Angel arrivèrent dans la maison de Liev.

Lucian : Merde pas le bon endroit !

Lucian: Bon, tant qu'on est quelque part pour faire chier les gens, ça me va.

Angel soupira. Guidé par le bruit, Wild se dirigea vers la chambre d'Angel où Lucian et cette dernière se trouvait. Wild se précipita sur elle et la câlina.

Angel : Lâche moi !

Lucian : Wild lâche là !

Wild : Non !

Il continua à la câliner.

Réveillée par le bruit, Méré se glissa à la porte d'Angel pour écouter. Faute de malchance, elle tomba et Angel, Wild et Lucian remarquèrent donc sa présence.

Lucian: Qu'est ce que tu fous là Méré?

Méré : J'ai entendu la voix d'Angel...

Angel : Méré...

Méré: Au fait Angel, qui t'as transformé en vampire? T'es toute pâle et habillée en noire! On dirait Lucian en pire!

Méré fixa Wild qui câlinait toujours Angel.

Méré: EEEH! Moi aussi je veux un câlin d'Angel!

Lucian lui barra le passage.

Lucian: Bas les pattes vermines! C'est MA Angel!

Angel poussa Lucian et prit Méré dans ses bras.

Angel *tout bas* : Surtout ne répète pas ce que je vais te dire compris ?

Méré : Oui...

Angel : Je sème le trouble dans la famille des enfers !

Méré: C'est vrai? Génial!

Angel: *toujours tout bas* Et... Tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir tapé?

Méré: Bien sûr que non Angel, tu m'aime bien, hein?

Angel: Bien sûr!

Angel : Maintenant je vais repartir là-bas à plus tard !

Angel se défit de Méré et allât voir Lucian.

Lucian : On rentre ? J'en ai marre de voir cette fille...

Angel : Ouais moi aussi !

Méré: EEEEH! De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je vous aime pas!

Wild: Laisse tomber Méré, de toute façon, Angel a fait son choix.

Méré: Si son choix c'est de rester en gothique alors ça me plait pas!

Wild: Laisse tomber...

Méré: Moi je préférais quand elle était gentille! Et belle...

Angel : Qui te dis que je ne suis pas belle ! Morveuse ! Maintenant dégage de ma vie !

Méré fût blessé et elle pleura. Puis Angel et Lucian repartirent en enfer.

Wild: Méré? Tu es prête pour nous aider avec tes pouvoirs de Neko?

Méré: Toujours prête!

Côté Enfer

Angel: Elle m'a énervé cette morveuse!

Lucian: N'y pense plus! Pense plutôt à moi...

Angel : Oui mon beau ténébreux !

Angel se jeta sur Lucian et elle rigolait à plein poumons.

Angel : Je t'aime !

Lucian: Moi, je t'aime plus!

Satan: Qu'est ce que c'est que ce vacarme?!

Lucian toisa Satan qui lui rendit son regard. Lucian prit Angel par la main.

Lucian: Viens, on s'en va.

Satan les retint.

Satan: Non! On doit éclaircir une chose!

Angel : Il n'y a rien a éclaircir !

Elle regarda Satan et elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Angel : Lucian lâche ma main !

Lucian: Non! Tu m'appartiens!

Satan: QUOI?! Arrête de te faire des illusions! Elle m'appartiens à moi!

Lucian: N'importe quoi!

Angel s'interposa entre les deux.

Angel : Je suis à vous deux ! Maintenant on arrête les bagarres !

Satan: IMPOSSIBLE! TU NE PEUX ÊTRE QU'À UN SEUL DE NOUS DEUX!

C'est à ce moment là que Méré apparut entre les deux démons.

Méré: Euh... Salut?

Satan tapa Méré et la fit valser contre un mur.

Satan: Dégage!

Angel se rebella enfin et frappa à son tour Satan.

Angel : ARRÊTE D'AGRESSER TOUT LE MONDE !

Satan : Angel...

Méré pleurait dans son coin.

Lucian: Est ce que ça veut dire que tu m'appartiens à moi?

Angel frappa Lucian.

Angel: NON!

Lucian : Angel...

Angel : Je suis pour vous deux ! On peut faire un deal d'accord ?

Méré parti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée Angel allait rester en enfer pour toujours.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Satan se releva avec peine. Il toisa avec dégoût Lucian puis regarda Angel d'un air furieux.

Satan: Hors de question qu'on fasse un deal! J'ai été gentil rien que pour toi, tu ne m'as pas rendu cette gentillesse, alors, fais attention à toi parce que je vais te briser les os et je serais pas seul! Crois moi sur parole...

Angel baissa la tête et pleura.

Angel : Si j'ai été gentille en t'offrant mon âme et mon corps mais toi tu frappe ceux qui était mes amis alors que j'aurais dût le faire moi... Tu n'es jamais gentil avec les personnes comme moi... Je ne te sers plus à rien alors vas-y tue moi ! Je suis inutile ! Vas-y torture moi, viole moi et tue moi je suis un déchet dans ce monde ! Je ne me débattrais pas...

Satan regarda Angel et il comprit une chose c'est que elle les aimait vraiment lui et son fils elle aimait deux personnes en même temps.

Un coup de sabre retentit et Angel tomba au sol. Satan regarda le tueur. C'était Wild qui, apparemment avait réussi à se téléporter.

Wild: Suffit de demander... Tu as raison, tu ne sers à rien... On a découvert pourquoi Méré piquait des crises. C'est parce qu'elle tient à toi! Et toi, tu la rejettes! Quand elle est rentrée, elle a pleuré toutes ses larmes! Tony a dû la calmer et encore, elle l'a griffé!

Satan: ASSEZ!

Satan s'énerva et il frappa Wild de toutes ses forces ce qui fit qu'il eut une fracture du crane il se retira donc et Lucian et son père accoururent au près d'Angel.

Angel : Je me sens partir...

Lucian : Père il faut la sauver !

Satan : Oui et je sais comment on va faire !

Il lui rendit ses pouvoirs et elle se soigna automatiquement.

Angel: Merci...

Satan: Tu vas mieux?

Angel: Beaucoup mieux...

Lucian: Tu vas rester ici pour toujours n'est ce pas?

Angel : Je n'ai plus de maison... Plus de famille... Comme quand j'étais petite...

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Lucian : Mais si tu nous a nous !

Satan : Il a raison ! On est là nous !

Elle les regarda et sourit.

Angel : Oui !

Wild: Tu n'auras plus de famille si tu ne rentres pas à la maison...

Satan: Trop tard morveux. Elle restera ici!

Wild: Au moins une fois, pitié... Il n'y a que toi qui peut calmer Méré...

Lucian: C'est non! Fous lui la paix!

Wild: S'il te...

Lucian téléporta Wild dans sa maison.

Lucian: Voilà! Il nous dérangera plus!

Angel regarda Lucian et Satan.

Angel *murmurant* : Ma nouvelle famille...

Lucian prit Angel dans ses bras et pareil pour Satan.

Angel : Je vous adore !

Quand soudain, Tony apparut.

Tony: Sauvez vous! Vous allez mourir si vous restez là!

Satan: Qu'est ce qu'il veux le morveux!

Tony: Sauvez vous! Je vous en supplie!

Tony disparut laissant les autres perplexes.

Angel: Bizarre...

Satan : C'est un piège !

Lucian : Obliger ! Mais bon restons sur nos gardes !

Angel se recula de plus en plus en tremblant.

Satan: Pourquoi tu recules? C'est un piège! Jamais quelqu'un nous voudrait du mal!

Lucian se mit à trembler en bégayant. Puis finalement, il fuis. Satan se retourna et tomba sur Méré, debout, devant eux.

Satan: T'as peur d'elle?! Mais c'est une morveuse!

Satan s'approcha de Méré mais tomba au sol avant de la frapper.

Satan: Que...

Il essaya encore et encore, en vain. Puis, une douleur irradia sa main quand il essaya de la frapper une nouvelle fois. En effet, sa main semblait brûler d'un feu énorme.

Satan: Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel?!

Angel fuis aussi mais Méré lui tenu la cheville.

Angel : Kyah ! Lâche moi ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Satan : Lâche là tout de suite !

Il essaya de sauver Angel mais n'y parvenu pas Méré la tenait fermement.

Méré dit ses premiers mots depuis son arrivée.

Méré: Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'aimes tu pas? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que tu m'aimes bien, en vain.

Satan tomba au sol, inerte, tandis que Méré continuait son discours.

Méré: Angel... Pourquoi vouloir me haïr?

Angel : Lâche moi je t'en supplie... Méré...

Elle pleura autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Angel : Je t'ai tout expliquer et tu m'as dit que tu avais compris alors lâche moi je t'en supplie c'est pour votre bien que je m'enferme en enfer !

Méré: Pour notre bien... Tu te rends compte que sans toi, c'est tout sauf bien?! Wild a besoin de toi... Si au moins lui étais heureux, ça me ferait plaisir...

Méré la lâcha. Elle se mit à pleurer. Mais ses larmes n'étaient pas normale. Elle étaient rouge, comme du sang.

Méré: Pourquoi... Pourquoi faut il que tu ai tort sur ça! Explique moi!

Angel : Si je n'étais pas aller vers Satan il aurait continuer à nous torturer... Pardonne moi cette erreur ! Méré je suis si désolé !

Elle ne dis rien et Angel se téléporta dans une forêt enneigé puis elle se planta un couteau dans le ventre pour enfin mettre fin a ses jours.Méré, qui, comme par magie avait suivi Angel se précipita sur elle.

Méré: Angel! Ne meurs pas! S'il te plait...

La respiration d'Angel se faisait de plus en plus lente.

Méré: S'il te plait... J'ai besoin de toi...

Angel : Pourquoi... avoir... besoin... d'un... déchet ?

Méré : Je vais te soigner Angel ! Tu es tout pour moi !

Elle pleura et ses larmes allèrent sur la plaie d'Angel comme si elles y étaient attirés puis la jeune femme respirait enfin normalement Méré venait de faire un miracle.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Méré: Angel!

Méré la serra dans ses bras.

Méré: Angel, tu n'es pas un déchet!

Angel regarda Méré et pleura aussi.

Angel : Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Je t'ai trahi !

Méré: Certes, tu m'as trahie, mais j'ai besoin de toi Angel! Parce que je t'adore plus que tout! Et c'est pas une trahison qui m'en empêchera de t'aimer!

Angel: Méré...

Méré: On est amis, non?

Angel : Oui on est amie ! Mais pour l'instant il faut que je sème le trouble dans la famille des enfers je te l'avait dit non ?

Méré: Oui mais... je me sentais mal sans toi et c'était pareil pour Wild...

Angel: Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter!

Méré: En fait, je crois que tous les deux, on avait peur que tu nous... remplace...

Angel : Je ne pourrais jamais vous remplacer je vous aime ! Vous êtes tout pour moi !

Angel serra Méré dans ses bras et elle pleura. Méré se mit à pleurer à son tour. Mais, tout d'un coup, un coup de feu retentit et Méré tomba au sol. Angel releva la tête vers l'agresseur. C'était Satan et Lucian qui semblait prêt à continuer le travail de son père.

Satan: Elle ne t'as pas fait de mal ma chérie?

Lucian: On s'inquiétait!

Angel : Oui mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon de Liev je vais la ramener chez elle !

Elle se téléporta chez Liev, soigna Méré et partie en enfer en embrassant Méré sur le front.

Angel : C'est bon je l'ai ramener maintenant je reste ici pour toujours !

Satan: Enfin débarassé d'elle! On va pouvoir s'amuser!

Angel: Oui! Enfin... Elle commençait à furieusement à me taper sur les nerfs!

Lucian: Elle tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde, crois moi...

Les trois se téléportèrent en enfer. Angel fut déposé dans la chambre de Satan.

Angel : Je peux me reposer avant ?

Satan : Si tu veux ! Mais dès que tu sortiras de ta chambre tu devras nous suivre compris ?!

Angel : Oui !

Angel se reposa sur le lit tandis que Lucian la berçait doucement.

Lucian: Bonne sieste!

Angel s'endormit et Lucian sortit de la chambre.

Lucian: C'est bon, elle dort.

Satan: Parfait!

Lucian : On fait quoi ? On lui enlève encore tout ses pouvoirs ?

Satan : Oui bien sûr ! Elle ne pourra plus jamais s'enfuir maintenant !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble.

Satan: Il reste plus qu'à le faire discrètement!

Lucian: Oui!

Satan se glissa doucement dans la chambre et, sans réveiller sa dulcinée, lui enleva ses pouvoirs.

Satan: Voilà! C'est fait!

Lucian : Maintenant on attend qu'elle se réveille !

Ils regardèrent Angel entrain de dormir.

Satan: Et si elle se réveille jamais?

Lucian: Dis pas des bêtises!

Angel se réveilla en s'étirant.

Lucian: Tu vois! Elle se réveille!

Angel : Bonjour !

Elle sourit en voyant Lucian et Satan.

Lucian : Bien dormi ?

Angel : Oui très bien !

Satan: Ton sommeil n'était pas trop agité?

Angel: Hum... Non ça va, pourquoi?

Lucian fusilla du regard Satan.

Lucian: *essayant de rattraper son père* C'est parce qu'on t'as entendu gémir comme si tu faisais un cauchemar!

Angel: Non, j'ai très bien dormi! C'est gentil! Donc, on va où?

Satan : Suis-moi !

Angel suivi Satan et Lucian dans une salle noire.

Angel: On est où?

Satan: Dans la salle du couronnement! On va te couronner reine des enfers et ma femme.

Satan fit un sourire franc à Angel qui lui rendit son sourire.

Lucian: J'y pense... Faut une cérémonie et une robe parfaite pour la nouvelle reine! Que tous les démons s'activent pour la cérémonie!

Les démons préparèrent la cérémonie puis Angel allât sur un trône.

Satan : Ne bouge plus d'ici d'accord !

Angel: D'accord!

Elle regarda les démons s'activer pour elle. Elle sourit. Satan remarqua ce sourire.

Satan: Tu vois, après ton couronnement, tu donneras des ordres à toutes ces personnes! C'est pas génial?

Lucian: Papa! Laisse un peu Angel!

Angel : Et bien ça à l'air intéréssent !

Satan sourit Lucian aussi et Angel fit un câlin au deux.

Angel : J'ai enfin trouver ma place !

Satan: Tu l'as toujours trouvé car je sais que tu as toujours su qu'ici était ta place.

C'est alors qu'apparut Liev et toute sa clique.

Angel: Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?!

Liev: On vient assister à ton couronnement! À près tout, tu as vécu avec nous un petit moment, on te doit bien ça!

Angel pleura en voyant le sourire tenace de Liev et les autres elle sauta dans ses bras puis elle pleura dans ses bras.

Angel : Liev... Je suis si désolé de tout ses problèmes...

Liev: Ce n'est pas grave!

Même Maksim avait accepté de venir malgré que Liev l'ai forcé.

Satan: Bon c'est fini les "pardons" et les "je t'aime"? On peut commencer la cérémonie?

Méré lui tira la langue et Lucian la fusilla du regard.

Angel : Oui je suis prête !

Satan : Très bien.

Elle s'assit comme tout les autres puis écouta le discours de Satan et de Lucian.

Satan: Pour finir, nous allons couronner Angel reine des enfers puis la marier à moi même ici présent! Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire, qu'il le dise tout de suite, que je le tue!

Méré mordit sa lèvre pour éviter de crier qu'on la tue parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Angel soit marié à cet énergumène mais Tony lui prit la main et elle se calma.

Liev regardait la scène d'un air attendri tandis que Lyan ne se décrochait toujours pas de son ordi.

Liev: Lâche ton ordi au moins deux minutes!

Lyan: Jamais!

Angel sourit puis elle allât voir Lyan et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Lyan: HEYY!

Angel: Tu décroche un peu?

Lyan soupira et ferma son ordi d'un air boudeur. Liev, satisfait, continuait d'écouter la cérémonie. Maksim, lui, s'en tapait complètement, Tesker se demandait ce qu'il foutait là, Tony rassurait Méré et Nicolai et Wild était dans état meurtrier.

Angel et Satan allait passé au moment crucial mais Angel lui foutu un coup de pied dans ses bijoux de familles puis elle sauta sur Tony.

Angel : On se casse et vite !

Méré : OUAIS !

Tous furent téléportés, laissant un Satan béat, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Méré: Mais... Angel...

Angel: Quoi?

Méré: Et tes pouvoirs?

Tous le monde se tourna vers Méré et Angel, en effet, la petite brune avait raison, Angel n'avait pas récupéré ses pouvoirs.

Mais ils se trompèrent Satan lui avait donné une petite boule remplie avec les pouvoirs d'Angel.

Angel : Voilà mes pouvoirs ! Et je dois les récupérer en embrassant la boule !

Elle fit donc ce bisou sur la boule et récupéra tout ses pouvoirs.

Liev: Alors par contre, je juge pas le look mais tu vas rester habillée comme une vampire ou tu va redevenir comme avant?

Wild: Et est ce que tu vas continuer à m'aimer?

Nicolai: Ou est ce que tu vas le quitter?

Méré: Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si Lucian arrive?

Angel se tenu le crâne et se boucha les oreilles puis elle s'agenouilla. Tout les mots dans sa tête s'emmêlait.

Angel : Arrêtez... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus...

Méré prit Angel dans ses bras.

Méré: Tu fais comme tu veux, tant que tu es heureuse, d'accord?

Wild: *trépignant* Je veux quand même savoir pour notre couple!

Liev: *saisissant l'épaule de Wild* Laisse la un peu... Elle a pris un danger monstre, elle doit se reposer!

Angel monta dans sa chambre, dès qu'elle fût dedans elle se mit à pleurer elle en avait besoin. Elle pleura encore et encore quand soudain un esprit de son passé apparut devant elle.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Angel : Maman ?

L'esprit disparu Angel tendit la main.

Angel *Hurlant* : MAMAN ! *Plus doucement* Ne m'abandonne pas encore...

Une voix retentit.

Esprit: Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne t'abandonne pas...

Angel: S'il te plait! Reste ici...

L'esprit ré-apparut devant elle.

Angel : Dis-moi que dois-je faire ? j'ai peur de refaire une crise...

Esprit : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Contrôle toi...

Angel: Mais...

Esprit: Contrôle toi et tout se passera bien, d'accord?

Angel: Tu me le promet?

Esprit: Oui, c'est promis.

Angel : Je penserais toujours à toi maman...

L'Esprit disparut quand Liev entra brusquement dans la pièce.

Liev : Angel ça va ?

Angel : Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle sourit mais ses larmes continuèrent de couler.

Liev : Mais tu pleures...

Angel sécha ses larmes.

Angel: Non c'est rien!

Liev: Angel... Tu peux pas te sentir mal et nous laisser dans l'inconscience que tu vas mal.

Méré entra dans la chambre suivi de Wild et Nicolai.

Wild: Angel se sent mal?

Nico: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Méré: Je veux pas qu'Angel pleure!

Liev : Laissez je m'en occupe.

Méré : Mais je veux aider Angel !

Wild : Moi aussi !

Nico : Pareil !

Angel commença à avoir mal à la tête et fichu tout le monde dehors sauf Liev.

Angel : Liev vous partagera ce que j'ai ok !

Méré: D'accord...

Wild: Moi j'abandonne pas!

Méré: Non, viens!

Nico: Laisse tomber, quand il est déterminé pour quelque chose, on l'arrête plus...

Méré: Mais il va juste aggraver sa situation avec Angel!

Les deux garçons se collèrent à la porte pour écouter et Méré partie, affligée par l'idiotie de ces deux garçons.

Liev s'assit avec Angel sur son lit et il sourit gentiment.

Liev : Dis-moi tout !

Angel : J'ai peur de refaire une crise de colère et de... De tous vous tuer...

Liev: Pourquoi nous tuerais-tu? Et puis, on a Wild, Nicolai, Méré et Maksim, on peut très bien t'empêcher de nous tuer!

Liev regarda Angel d'un air sincère.

Angel: Tu... Tu ne comprends pas...

Liev: *calme* Alors explique moi le problème.

Angel : Si je m'énerve je ne pourrais pas être arrêter ni par toi ni même par Maksim... Je serais bien trop dangereuse...

Liev : Dangereuse comment ?

Angel : Mes ailes d'anges deviennent des ailes de fer acérés...

Liev: Mais il n'y aura pas que Maksim et moi! Wild, Nicolai, Méré, Tony, Lyan, tous seront contre!

Angel: Je serais incontrôlable!

Liev:Et alors? Méré a le même genre de crise et pourtant on arrive à l'arrêter!

Angel: Moi ce sera beaucoup plus puissant que ses petites crises qu'elle fait.

Liev: Petites... Elle a failli casser la mâchoire de Tony quand même...

Angel: Moi ce sera pire! Tu imagines les conséquences?!

Liev réfléchit puis fit non de la tête.

Angel : Imagine moi en train d'étrangler Méré à cause de ma crise ! Tout en repoussant vous autres avec mes ailes !

Liev: Tu n'exagères pas un petit peu?

Angel: Pas du tout! Je te jure!

Liev: Et ça arrive quand que tu fasses des crises?

De l'autre coté de la porte, Tony s'était joints à eux.

Tony: *chuchote* Elle fait des crises! Comme Méré!

Wild: *chuchote* Ouais mais là, ce sera pire!

Tony: *chuchote* Qu'est ce que t'en sais?

Wild: *chuchote* Elle l'a dit elle-même!

Tony: *chuchote* Pour en être sûr, il faudrait que ces deux là se combattent!

Nico: *chuchote* Mais t'es malade! Si Méré est plus forte qu'Angel, elle la tue et inversement!

Angel se leva mit une radio-cd avec un cd de métal dedans puis elle mit le son à font.

Angel *chuchote* : Je vais punir les curieux...

Elle lança le disque et Tony, Nico et Wild hurlèrent de douleur puis Angel arrêta le cd puis elle rejoignit Liev.

Angel : Voilà ! Ils écouteront plus au porte !

Liev: T'es vachement méchante en fait.

Angel: Mais non.

Liev: Bon, tant que tu fais pas de crises, tout ira bien, d'accord?

Angel: D'accord.

Liev ouvrit la porte sur les trois curieux se tordant de douleur.

Liev: Parfois vous êtes pas malins!

Angel allât voir les trois puis elle leva Wild et l'embrassa.

Angel : Désolé de t'avoir fait mal aux oreilles...

Wild : Tu as eu raison mais la prochaine fois ouvre la porte ok ?

Angel : Oui désolé...

Angel les examina.

Angel: Tiens? Méré est pas avec vous?

Nico: Nan, elle pensait que c'était "malhonnête". Ce qui est dommage puisque du coup, on a bien appris!

Wild: Angel? Je peux te parler en privé?

Angel: Bien sûr!

Wild emmena Angel dans un coin.

Wild: Bon. On va mettre les choses au clair, t'es prête à recommencer à sortir avec moi?

Angel : J'attendais que tu me le demande baka ! Bien sûr que je suis prête !

Elle sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Ils entendirent tout les deux un petit toussotement. Tous deux regardèrent autour d'eux, sans grand effet. Puis, Wild pouffa de rire et indiqua à Angel de baisser la tête. Angel baissa la tête et tomba sur une petite fille.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Angel: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Méré: C'est Tony! Il m'a transformé en enfant sans faire exprès!

En effet, Méré nageait dans ses anciens vêtements et avait un doudou dans la main.

Wild: Elle est beaucoup plus mignonne comme ça! En plus t'es pile assez grande pour servir d'accoudoir.

Wild posa son coude sur la tête de Méré.

Méré: Hey!

Angel retira le coude de Wild puis s'accroupit devant Méré.

Angel : Tu ressemble à Chibitalia ! Tu es trop mignonne !

Méré: Merci!

Tony débarqua en trombe.

Tony: Méré! T'es là!

Méré: Oui, et rajeunis en plus de ça!

Tony: T'es trop mignonne comme ça!

Wild : Bon on peut faire quelque chose pour elle ?

Méré : Tu veux m'aider maintenant ?

Wild : Bien sûr je ferais tout pour ma petite soeur !

Tony: Bah c'est que...

Angel: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Tony: Ben...

Wild: Viens en au fait Tony.

Tony: Je peux pas la retransformer... Tu m'en veux pas trop Méré?

Tony regarda au sol mais ne vis personne.

Tony: Elle est passée où!

Wild: Opération retrouvailles!

Angel: Euh... On se calme, elle joue sur mon lit!

Wild et Tony se retournèrent et virent Méré en train de sauter sur le lit d'Angel. Angel prit Méré dans ses bras et la déposa au sol.

Angel: Saute pas sur mon lit, d'accord?

Méré: D'accord!

Tony : Je vais bosser sur un moyen de la retransformer !

Angel : Je vais devoir faire les nounous ?

Tony : J'en ai bien peur...

Wild: Je vais t'aider Angel!

Tony: Par contre elle est où?

Angel: Pas sur mon lit.

Wild sentit quelque chose grimper sur son dos.

Wild: Sur mon dos, par contre elle est très légère.

Angel: J'avais remarqué.

Méré: C'est hauuuuuuuut!

Angel : Méré tu descend du dos de Wild sinon je t'appelle Chibitalia !

Méré : Ok...

Elle descendit du dos de Wild.

Angel: C'est bien!

Elle caressa la tête de Méré qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tony: Bon! Je vous laisse avec elle, d'accord?

Tony partit mais se ravisa.

Tony: Et empêchez la d'avoir des crises!

Puis il partit.

Méré: On fais quoi?

Wild: Tu restes sage!

Angel : Tu veux jouer aux jeux vidéo ?

Méré : Oui !

Elle mit un jeu en route et Méré et elle jouèrent ensemble.

Wild: Je peux jouer aussi?

Angel passa sa manette à Wild. Tandis que Méré avait perdu contre Angel à maintes et maintes reprises, Méré gagnait haut la main contre Wild qui commençait à être vexé. Méré lui tapota l'épaule.

Méré: C'est pas grave de perdre, moi j'ai perdu pleins de fois contre Angel!

Wild : Normal elle est très forte aux jeux vidéos !

Angel sourit, Wild aussi puis ils se regardèrent et comprirent la même chose dans les yeux de l'autre.

Méré: Pourquoi vous vous regardez comme ça?

C'est alors que Tony arriva en courant et ferma la porte à clé.

Wild: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Tony: C'est... Lu..Cian...Il...

Tony s'évanouit et Méré le rattrapa de ses bras maigres.

Méré: Je vais lui casser la tête!

Méré s'apprêtait à faire une crise mais Angel la calma.

Angel: Calme toi Méré... Lucian ne mérite pas que tu te fâche pour lui.

Méré: Mais Tony mérite que je le venge!

Wild: On va s'en occuper, voir ce qu'il veux, d'accord? Toi tu le soignes et si ça va mal tu viens nous aider, ok?

Méré hocha la tête.

Angel parti avec Wild dans le salon où Lucian était assit.

Angel : Tu nous veux quoi encore ?!

Lucian: Te parler Angel.

Angel: Et t'étais obligé d'essayer de buter Tony?!

Lucian: Il a refusé les avances de ton très cher ex, c'est déjà assez grave, non?

Angel: Non!

Lucian : Bref...

Angel : Comme tu dis tu me voulais quoi ?

Lucian: C'est au sujet de mon père.

Angel: Je me marierais pas avec lui, c'est clair?

Lucian: Soit, mais tu ne voudrais pas devenir la reine des enfers?

Wild: Non elle veut pas!

Lucian: Toi ta gueule l'hybride.

Angel : Wild tu peux nous laisser ?

Wild : Ok...

Il partit et Angel regarda Lucian.

Angel : Tu n'as jamais eu de mère c'est ça ?

Lucian: Si, c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas connu.

Angel: Je comprends. Et donc tu aimerais que je me marie avec ton père pour que je sois ta mère, c'est ça?

Lucian: C'est ça. Angel, tu ne peux pas refuser ça à quelqu'un sans mère, n'est ce pas?

Angel réfléchit un moment.

Angel : Je te fais une promesse !

Lucian : Dis !

Angel : Si tu reste ici je te promet d'être ta mère !

Lucian : Et pour Wild ?

Angel : C'est vrai... Il ne sera peut-être pas d'accord mais je m'en fout !

Elle fit un câlin à Lucian.

Angel : Je serais ta maman !

Lucian: D'accord!

Wild avait tout entendu. Oh que non, il n'était pas d'accord mais il comptait le faire ressentir qu'à Lucian. Mais pour ça, il ne serait pas seul, il aurait Méré avec lui. Malheureusement pour elle, il allait lui mentir, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné pour faire déguerpir Lucian. Mais surtout, il allait lui montrer seulement la partie caché de l'iceberg.

Angel quant à elle souriait elle voulait tellement avoir un fils comme Lucian que ça la rendait heureuse.

Wild courra vers la chambre d'Angel où Méré jouait à la console en compagnie de Tony.

Wild: Méré? Je peux te parler?

Méré: Pourquoi?

Wild: C'est au sujet d'Angel...

Méré lâcha sa manette.

Méré: Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de mal?

Wild priait pour être crédible.

Wild: Quelque chose de très grave!

Tony: Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Elle est blessée?

Wild: Non, Lucian l'a ensorcelé pour qu'elle devienne sa mère et vous savez quoi? Il lui a mit en tête qu'on était des personnes horribles!

Méré se mit à pleurer et Tony prit Méré dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Pendant ce temps Angel se sépara de Lucian.

Angel : Viens on va annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Liev !

Lucian : Oui !

Ils filèrent voir Liev.

Liev: Q-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui?

Angel: Il vient habiter chez nous!

Liev: Ah ça non! Y a déjà Méré qui squatte ici alors Lucian ça va pas être possible! En plus, C'EST UN DÉMON!

Angel: Il promet d'être gentil! Pas vrai?

Lucian la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

Liev: Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu lui explique ce que veut dire "gentil".

Angel : Je lui apprendrais les bonnes manières !

Lucian ne comprit rien.

Liev : Je te laisse faire...

Angel: Bon. Tu as déjà entendu parler de bon sentiments?

Lucian: Non.

Angel: Tu es sûr?

Lucian: Certain.

Angel: Et tu connais le mot bonne action?

Lucian: Non, c'est quoi?

Liev: Ne pas violer Vicky par exemple.

Lucian : Je l'ai fait qu'une fois !

Angel : Pff... Viens avec moi on va dans une chambre isolé ! Pour changer ton hatitude !

Mais quand les deux sortirent, ils tombèrent sur Wild avec Tony et Méré dans les bras.

Angel: Vous tombez bien! J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer! Lucian va...

Tony: Wild nous a déjà prévenus. Malheureusement.

Angel: Pourquoi ça?

Wild: Disons qu'ils l'ont assez mal pris.

Wild avait une idée, une idée de génie. Il se rapprocha d'Angel.

Wild: *chuchote* Mais moi je l'aime bien Lucian, je suis heureux qu'il reste. Mais on dirait que Méré est une hypocrite.

Lucian se rapprocha de Méré qui recula avec frayeur.

Méré: Ne... Ne me fais pas de mal!

Elle se réfugia derrière le dos de Tony.

Angel sourit en voyant le regard de Lucian.

Lucian : Je ne vais rien te faire je te le promet !

Angel : Croit-le s'il te plait !

Méré croisa le regard de Lucian qui semblait ne lui vouloir que du bien. Méré s'approcha de Lucian avec prudence. Elle trébucha et atterrit dans les bras de Lucian qui la releva.

Lucian: Ça va?

Méré: Oui!

Lucian: Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes qu'on deviennent amis!

Méré fixa un moment Lucian puis lui sourit.

Méré: D'accord!

Tony regardait la scène avec un oeil jaloux, il avait bien vu que Lucian avait rougis quand il avait rattrapé Méré et ça ne pouvait pas être dû à son poids puisqu'elle avait une apparence d'enfant et un poids d'enfant.

Angel : Vous voyez je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières à se démon !

Elle sourit et prit Wild dans ses bras.

Angel : Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer mon coeur !

Wild: Je sais!

Lucian s'agenouilla devant Méré.

Lucian: Comment ça se fait que t'es l'air d'une gamine?

Méré: C'est Tony qui m'a transformé.

Angel: D'ailleurs quand est ce que tu vas arriver à la re-transformer?

Tony: J'ai toujours pas trouvé.

Angel réfléchissait puis eût une illumination.

Angel : Le Prof peut nous aider !

Tony: Ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'intéresse à ce genre de transformation.

Angel: On peut toujours essayer!

Lucian: Je suis d'accord avec Angel!

Wild: Je vais l'amener au Prof.

Wild prit Méré par la main et l'amena au Prof. Il lui expliqua la situation et laissa Méré aux mains du scientifique.

Prof : Je vais te faire une prise de sang ok Méré ?

Méré hocha la tête. Le Prof lui prit du sang.

Prof: En effet, je comprends qu'il ai des difficultés! Ton sang s'est carrément mélangé à celui de l'enfant que tu es en ce moment! Mais c'est réversible pour l'instant!

Le Prof s'activa et un instant, un produit se retrouva dans ses mains.

Prof: Bois ça chère enfant!

Méré but le produit et s'endormit.

Prof: Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à sortir du labo...

Il sortit et Méré se re-transforma en adolescente.

Prof: Elle a besoin de calme, mais dans dix minutes, elle se réveillera.

Lucian: Est ce que tu lui as fait du mal?

Prof: Voyons, pourquoi ferais-je cela?

Lucian: Pour rien... Pour rien...

Lucian était méfiant.

Angel: Arrête, il va rien lui arriver de mal!

Lucian: Angel... Tu ne comprend pas...

Angel: Et bien alors explique moi!

Lucian tira sur le Prof qui tomba au sol.

Angel: LUCIAN!

Lucian se dirigea vers le corps et le prit par le cou.

Lucian: C'est pas le Prof, c'est Satan.

Angel : QUOI ?!

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, ça tête lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Elle tomba à la renverse.

Wild la releva.

Wild: Ça va aller?

Angel: Oui mais... Pourquoi tu es là?

Satan: C'est pour me venger! Vous avez pas le droit de me prendre ma femme et mon fils!

Lucian: QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT SALE ORDURE!

Satan: Calme! Vous le découvrirez que quand elle sera réveillée, dans dix minutes.

Angel : Je n'en peux plus de toi...

Elle frappa Satan.

Angel : TROUVE TOI QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !

Satan: Ça va pas tarder, crois moi...

Une voix féminine retentit.

?: Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Une fille sortit de derrière un mur et Satan se réfugia dans ses bras.

Satan: Ils me frappent!

La jeune fille avança vers Angel.

?: C'est toi qui lui as fait du mal?

Angel: Puis-je déjà savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur?

Méré: Méré. Et vous?

Angel se retourna vers Satan.

Angel: Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?

Satan: Je lui ai un peu lavé le cerveau et je l'ai un peu transformé.

En effet, la jeune fille avait été totalement transformée. Elle faisait désormais la taille d'Angel mais avait gardé ses lunettes et ses cheveux bruns courts. Lucian et Tony bavèrent mais Wild la saisit par le cou.

Wild: Essaye encore de toucher à Angel et je t'explose!

Angel voyait la jeune fille qu'elle aurait dût protéger, elle avait les larmes aux yeux puis elle prit un katana et parti dans la rue suivi par Wild.

Wild : Où tu vas Angel ?!

Angel : Je vais mourir...

De loin Méré avait tout entendu le prénom Angel et le mot mourir. Elle reprit ses esprit puis vit Angel enfoncer le katana en elle.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Ses yeux se teintèrent de haine. Satan jubilait. Son plan s'était passé comme prévu et Méré était brisée par la mort d'Angel. Méré s'en alla en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Tony essaya de la suivre mais Lucian le retint.

Lucian : Je vais la voir.

Angel : Je suis désolé Méré...

Elle ferma ses yeux et Wild courut vers elle.

Wild : Angel !

Lucian voyait toute la scène puis il allât voir Méré.

Lucian : Si tu sais qui est Angel va la sauver si tu n'as plus aucun souvenir laisse la crever !

Méré: M-Mais comment est ce que je pourrais la sauver! Je suis bonne qu'à détruire tout ce que je touche! J'arrive même à me laisser embobiner par ton père...

Lucian regarda Méré avec peine mais se ressaisit.

Lucian : Alors laisse là crever ! Tu dis que tu détruit tout ! Alors que non tu ne m'as pas blessé ni détruit !

Lucian partit.

Méré: Peut être, mais je viens de détruire une potentielle amitié...

Lucian soupira sur les derniers mots de Méré. Il fit signe à Tony.

Lucian: Redonne lui confiance, pitié.

Tony: T'as pas réussi?

Lucian: Non, j'ai échoué mais en étant honnête.

Le dernier mot que Lucian prononça fut presque étouffé. Tony traina les pieds jusqu'à Méré. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'entendit presque soupirer.

Méré: Pars. J'ai pas envie de te détruire toi aussi.

Tony regarda Méré.

Tony: Tu vas pas me détruire, tu n'en es pas capable.

Méré: Si, je suis capable! La preuve, j'ai poussé au suicide Angel plusieurs fois et en plus, j'ai encore raté un chance que Lucian m'apprécie...

Tony : Angel n'est pas morte elle est immortel et elle a des problèmes en ce moment à cause de son ex...

Tony baissa la tête et il entendit Wild arriver.

Tony : Alors comment va-t-elle ?

Wild : Elle va bien elle se fait soigner par Liev...

Méré: Satan est pas son ex... C'est une pourriture en trop dans ce monde. Ou alors c'est moi qui l'est.

Wild: De mon côté, je vote contre toi.

Tony le fusilla du regard. Il prit Méré dans ses bras.

Tony: L'écoute pas. Il est bête des fois.

Wild: Non, je suis honnête! J'ai écouté votre conversation et c'est vrai que, si on y réfléchit...

Tony: Ce que tu ne dois pas faire très souvent.

Wild: Méré a poussé plusieurs fois Angel au suicide.

Méré se mit à pleurer.

Méré: Tu vois? Même lui il le dit!

Tony : Mais non et quand je disais son ex e parlais de Mathias... Il recommence à l'harceler...

Wild : Ah... Oui c'est vrai que c'est assez délicat avec lui aussi...

Méré: *les yeux pleins de larmes* Et toi? Il te courre plus après?

Tony: Malheureusement, je sens que ça va continuer un moment...

Méré se releva avec beaucoup de peine et fit face à Wild.

Méré: Où peut on trouver Angel? Je veux la voir!

Wild: Tu verras rien pour l'instant.

Méré bouscula Wild et se mit en tête de fouiller toutes les pièces de la maison.

Liev sorti d'une chambre au même moment.

Liev : Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

Angel se leva et fit un câlin à Liev.

Angel : Merci...

Méré, qui s'était fait poursuivre par Wild tomba sur la scène. Elle décida de rester ici tandis que Wild s'avança, semblant trahi. Méré le prit par le bras.

Méré: Qu'est ce que tu fais!

Wild: Je vais voir Liev! Il a pas le droit de me piquer ma copine!

Méré: Arrête de faire ta drama queen! Il s'inquiète juste pour elle!

Wild retira son bras de l'étreinte peu serrée de Méré.

Wild: Peut être, mais je fais pas confiance aux pourritures comme toi.

Angel couru vers Wild.

Angel : Mon cœur attends ! Méré à raison je le remerciais comme ça ! Il m'a soigné après tout ! Lui au moins il peut me soigner ! Contrairement à toi...

Méré afficha un sourire victorieux face à la mine déconfite de Wild qui la fusilla du regard avant de l'attraper par le cou quand Angel avait le dos tourné.

Wild: Je te préviens, tu me ridiculise encore une fois devant Liev et Angel, je t'arrache les dents une par une pour m'en faire un collier puis je mange le reste avec de l'ail et du persil!

Angel se retourna et le baffa.

Angel : Je ne suis pas sourde Wild ! Mon ouïe est plus développer que la norme ! Donc si tu la touche je te quitte et te tue ensuite en te livrant au Pistolero !

Méré prit son regard de chat battu en voyant que tout cela était de sa faute. Méré baissa la tête.

Méré: Angel, le punis pas. C'est de ma faute...

Wild pointa du doigt Méré.

Wild: C'est vrai ! C'est sa faute !

Angel : Wild on ne pointe pas du doigt les gens ! Et Méré ce n'est pas de ta faute j'ai tout entendu alors arrête de prendre sa défense !

Wild : Mais...

Angel : La ferme Wild !

Angel était fatiguée et ça se voyait et surtout elle ne voulait pas re-perdre Méré.

Méré: J'ai pas fait exprès Angel... Je voulais pas me transformer...

Wild s'en alla avant de sortir une nouvelle vérité au sujet de la petite fille aux cheveux corbeaux. Méré se mit à pleurer.

Méré: Je... Je voulais pas que tu meurs!

Angel prit Méré dans ses bras.

Angel : Méré je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois donc je veux que tu reste ici ! Au près de moi !

Tony arriva, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tony: Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu écouté. Elle a raison, il faut que tu reste auprès d'elle. Enfin aussi auprès de moi... Parce qu'en fait, je crois que tu le sais déjà, je t'aime mais voilà, tu...

Méré se hissa sur ses petits pieds et l'embrassa, ce qui le fit taire. Angel sourit.

Angel: Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant!

Elle sourit gentiment puis prit Méré et Tony dans ses bras.

Angel : On formera une vraie famille !

Méré: Lucian et Wild aussi compte!

Angel: Évitons de penser à Wild, tu veux?

Méré sourit et Tony lui sourit en retour. Wild arriva, un peu honteux.

Wild: Euh... Méré?

Méré se cacha vite derrière Angel.

Wild: J-Je...

Tony: Tu?

Wild: JE VOULAIS M'EXCUSER POUR TOUT À L'HEURE! VOILÀ! T'ES CONTENT TOI?

Un petit rire diabolique retentit.

Lucian: Très content!

Angel sourit puis un vertige lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Wild : Angel ça va ?

Elle se remit droite et lui sourit.

Angel : Oui t'inquiète pas !

Méré: Les vertiges chez les hybrides c'est jamais bon signe! Ça peut parfois causer des troubles de la personnalité, des pertes de mémoires et des vomissements.

Tony: Ou encore des maladies hybridiennes.

Méré: Comme une grippe couplée avec un virus inconnu encore.

Wild: Vous les scientifiques, vous aidez pas!

Angel : Mais je vais très bien !

Lucian : Non tu es toute pâle !

Méré sentit l'air autour d'eux.

Méré: Pas de traces de Satan quelque part.

Tony: C'est peut être juste une allergie à Méré!

Wild: C'est fort probable, vu le parasite qu'elle est pour tout le monde!

Méré: Wild, arrête.

Wild: JE FAIS QUE DIRE LA VÉRITÉ!

Méré: WILD ARRÊTE! QUAND UN HYBRIDE ANGE EST DANS CET ÉTAT LÀ, LA METTRE EN COLÈRE PEUT ÊTRE MORTEL AUTANT POUR TOI QUE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ICI, Y COMPRIS ELLE MÊME!

Angel tomba à la renverse et atterrit dans les bras de Liev.

Liev : Angel... Arrêtez de crier et regardez dans quel état vous l'avez mis ?! Wild je rejète toute cette faute sur toi ! Tu arrêtes pas de chercher tout le monde ! Pars ! Maintenant ! Sinon tu auras la visite du cher Pistolero !

Wild parti de l'appart' puis Liev emporta Angel dans sa chambre.

Méré partit à son tour dehors, de peur de déranger. Tony resta au chevet d'Angel en compagnie de Liev et Nicolai tandis que Lyan et le Geek flirtait dans un coin. Lucian, qui s'ennuyait ferme et qui ne pouvait donc pas continuer les cours de ce truc appelé "gentillesse" et "politesse" tant que sa prof n'était pas revenu il préféra donc suivre Méré, en quête d'amusement.

Tony soupira.

Tony: À priori, son organisme n'a pas l'air de se modifier pour l'instant, donc rien de grave pour le moment.

Liev: Ça ne me rassure qu'à moitié...

Tony: Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour l'instant.

Liev s'inquiétait pour Angel en même temps elle l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Côté Méré/Lucian

Méré marchait doucement sous les yeux ébahis des passants, remarquant le jeune homme aux yeux rouges derrière elle. Bientôt, elle arriva à une impasse et sortit un petite clé d'un sac. Lucian remarqua une petite serrure dans le bois d'un arbre et Méré inserra la clé dans la serrure. Une grande porte lumineuse s'ouvrit et Méré rentra dedans. Lucian essaya de la suivre mais le portail se referma aussitôt.

Lucian: Il...Faut...Que...Je...Raconte...Ça...À...Angel!

Il couru chez Liev au plus vite mais percuta un homme grand et fort c'était Maksim.

Maksim : Tu fais quoi ici ?!

Lucian : Je dois voir Angel !

Maksim : Si c'est pour la tuer ne t'en donne pas la peine elle est au bord de la mort !

Lucian: Dis pas n'importe quoi!

Maksim: Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent?

Lucian: C'est Méré elle...

Maksim: Si ça concerne Méré, ce n'est pas important.

Lucian : Dis pas ça !

Il se téléporta chez Liev et se précipita au côté de Liev, Tony et Angel qui commençait à respirait très mal.

Lucian: Tony! Liev! Angel!

Liev: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Lucian: C'est Méré, elle...

Tony lui mit une main sur la bouche.

Tony: *chuchote* Chuuuuuut! Si Angel se met dans son état d'ange, elle risque de tous nous tuer!

Lucian *chuchote aussi* : Laisse moi parler ok !

Angel : Liev a raison je ne supporterais pas le voyage j'ai besoin de repos...

Lucian : Angel...

Lucian: C'est juste à côté! Je te promets!

Angel: Lucian...

Satan entra par effraction dans la chambre. Lucian se retourna furibond.

Lucian: C'EST PAS LE MO...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Méré était calcinée et Satan la portait.

Satan: C'est bon, c'est juste qu'elle gambadait et du coup je l'ai calmée avec la manière forte.

Il laissa tomber Méré qui salit le sol du sang qui sortait de ses plaies.

Pour une fois Angel au contraire elle resta très calme car elle savait pertinemment que s'énerver ne servait à rien. Alors elle pleura et regarda Satan avec un regard noir.

Angel : Dégage d'ici !

Satan: OH BEN NON! Ce serais bête, j'en ai profité pour lui enlever ses pouvoirs, je veux m'assurer qu'elle les a bien perdu et ensuite je partirais!

Tony se jeta sur Satan avec haine mais il le repoussa d'un bras.

Tony: Sale...

Satan lui assena un coup dans le ventre suivi d'un coup de pied et il le mordit. Tony s'évanouit à cause d'une pression que Satan exerçait sur sa gorge.

Satan: Tu devrais être content... Tu vas mourir pour la science...

Angel commença à s'énerver puis céda à la colère et soigna tout le monde en rejetant les dégâts sur Satan.

Angel : HORS-DE-MA-VUE !

Satan s'en alla, souriant à pleine dents. Angel s'affala sur le lit, fatigué.

Tony: Ah... En fait peut être que justement une petite crise de colère l'aurait soigné...

Lucian le fusilla du regard. Méré était secouée de spasmes et semblait presque mourante.

Angel allât vers Méré et la calma.

Angel : Chut...

Méré se mit à pleurer. Lucian se précipita sur elle.

Lucian: Au fait, c'est quoi l'endroit où t'es allé?

Méré: T-Tu... Tu m'as suivi?

Les yeux de Méré s'assombrirent d'un coup et des petits crocs prirent forme.

Angel : Méré explique moi tout !

Les crocs de Méré s'en allèrent à l'entente de la douce voix.

Méré: C'est que...

Angel: Explique-le avec tes mots.

Méré: Je...peux pas t'expliquer...

Wild: Mais moi oui.

Wild était entré par effraction.

Méré: Tu...Tu est entré?

Wild: Oui. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, je ne sais même plus si je pourrais te traiter de pourriture après avoir vu ça.

Méré: Mais...

Angel: BON EXPLIQUEZ MOI!

Angel regardait Méré et Wild elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se tramait ici.

Angel : Allez-y je suis de toute ouïe !

Wild: En fait, Méré était dans une sorte de maison, il y avait pleins d'âmes à ses côtés et j'ai vu que...

Lucian: Attend attend attend... UNE MAISON.

Méré: Oui.

Lucian: AVEC DES ÂMES DEDANS!

Méré: Pas de jugement.

Lucian: D'accord continue.

Wild: Et là bas, j'ai vu qu'en fait, elle pouvait ressuciter des gens.

Méré: Leurs âmes.

Wild: Bon après elle est allée jouer avec des dragons et Satan l'a tapé à mort et voilà.

Angel: Donc, je résume. Méré a une maison où elle ressucite les âmes des gens morts et chevauche des dragons.

Wild: VOILÀ!

Angel : Mais oui...

Elle ne croyait ni Wild ni Méré puis Lucian l'emmena là-bas.

Méré: Pourquoi personne ne me croit jamais!

Wild: C'est la dure vie.

Côté Lucian/Angel

Lucian l'avait emmené à l'arbre et pointa la petite serrure de l'arbre.

Angel: En quoi ça me prouve son existence?

Lucian lui tendit la clé que Méré avait utilisé avant. Angel inséra en soupirant la clé dans la serrure. La petite porte s'ouvrit. Ils tombèrent sur une petite chambre délabrée avec seulement un bureau mais on pouvait entendre des personnes qui parle. Sur un bureau était déposé un petit carnet. Angel ouvrit avec curiosité le carnet et la pièce s'illumina. Une dizaine de grands et petits fantômes dansaient ou échangeaient entre eux. Un grand dragon aux écailles arc-en-ciel les observaient.

Angel : Oh... Mon... Dieu...

Elle tomba en arrière et Lucian la rattrapa

Lucian : Angel ça va ?

Angel : Oui on peut rentrer ?

Lucian: Oui, je dois rendre la clé à Méré.

Méré: Pas la peine...

Lucian et Angel se retournèrent.

Méré: Le dragon m'a... Informé de votre présence.

Lucian: Méré, je...

La clé vola jusqu'à la main de Méré.

Méré: Vous êtes pardonnés. Le nombre de fois où je devais me faire pardonner et vous avez accepté de me pardonner sans discuter est bien inférieur à celui où vous deviez vous faire pardonner. Je vous raccompagne en dragon ou j'y vais toute seule?

Angel : Oui je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne...

Les yeux d'Angel devenait blanc.

Méré: C'est normal! Vous ouvrez mon livre sans l'autorisation! Forcément, un esprit vient vous hanter ou un truc du genre! D'ailleurs hier, j'ai eu le droit à quelqu'un qui était possédé par un démon. NIJIKA!

Des ailes se déplièrent et le dragon fit monter les deux passagers sur son dos.

Lucian: Tu montes pas?

Méré: Non, moi je vais m'amuser avec un autre dragon.

Un dragon imposant aux ailes noires prit place. Méré monta dessus et actionna une manivelle et les deux dragons s'envolèrent.

Angel : C'est complètement fou...

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Méré jouait un petit air de flûte pour guider les dragons à la maison. Ils se posèrent et réveillèrent doucement Angel. Les trois descendirent et un dragon donna un fruit aux trois personnes. Puis, ils s'envolèrent sous les yeux bienveillants de Méré.

Angel: C'est quoi ce fruit?

Méré: Ça devrait annuler les effets du livre.

Lucian: Et pour ceux qui ont pas touché?

Méré: C'est juste un très bon fruit!

Méré croqua à pleine bouche dans le fruit juteux avant de lâcher un soupir de régalement.

Angel croqua aussi dedans puis elle allât voir Liev puis elle le câlina.

Angel : J'ai besoin d'affection !

Méré: Eh mais moi aussi!

Angel: Toi t'as Tony!

Méré: Et toi Wild!

Liev: En parlant de Wild, il était impatient que tu revienne, pour une raison qui m'est inconnu.

Méré: Hiiiiiiiiiii! Il va t'annoncer un truc! C'est sûr!

Tony arriva.

Tony: C'est bientôt fini ce vacarme?

Méré sauta au cou de Tony et le câlina. Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Angel regarda Tony puis s'approcha du petit couple.

Angel : Tu peux me dire où est Wild ?

Tony: Dans ta chambre! Il était impatient!

Angel: Je sais, on m'a dit.

Elle fila dans sa chambre et vit Wild, nerveux, tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

Angel regarda Wild et s'assis sur une chaise.

Angel : Alors ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Wild: C'est que... Je sais pas comment te le dire...

Angel: Eh bien, je t'en prie, explique avec tes mots.

Wild: En fait, je voulais te dire que je sais que je suis pas souvent super cool avec tout le monde et tout ça et je suis désolé pour ça mais je t'aime et je voulais te demander en mariage si c'était possible mais je comprendrait que tu dises non.

Angel était très contente.

Angel : Oui ! Mille fois oui !

Wild sourit et prit Angel dans ses bras.

Wild: Je... Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi méchant avec toi, je... je ne voulais pas.

Angel: Ce n'est pas grave.

Wild saisit une alliance et la tendit à Angel.

Angel : Wild maintenant je veux même pas j'exige que tu sois beaucoup plus sympa avec Méré !

Elle le regardait très sérieusement.

Wild: Ce serait pas mieux si elle partait, elle?

C'est alors que Méré arriva en trombe, essouflée, sous le regard pas vraiment bienveillant de Wild.

Méré: N'accepte...pas...la...bague!

Méré faillit tomber à la renverse.

Méré: C'est pas le vrai Wild, c'est Satan, regarde ses yeux! Le vrai Wild, c'est des démons qui le garde en enfer! Ils veulent le dissuader de t'épouser!

Angel fit une tête déroutée puis elle rejeta la bague.

Angel : Voilà !

Elle se dirigea vers Méré mais Wild lui prit la main.

Wild : Attend ! Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est pas elle qui travaille pour Satan? Après tout, c'est une neko démonne je te rappelle!

Méré: Me soupçonner est un crime monsieur Satan camouflé dans un corps d'hybride! Donc maintenant vous nous rendez grand frère avant que je me fâche!

Angel était divisé en deux elle ne savait pas qui choisir.

Angel : Euh... Je... Euh...

Méré vit l'hésitation chez Angel et bientôt, des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de Méré.

Méré: Si t'as besoin de ça pour que je te le prouve. Satan est immortel.

Méré ramassa un katana qui traînait là et l'enfonça droit dans son petit corps.

Angel : NON !

Elle couru vers Méré et retira le katana puis la soigna devant Wild ou plutôt Satan dégoutté.

Satan : Angel je vois tu as fait tn choix mais je ne renoncerais pas !

Méré resta à terre.

Méré: *murmure* Wild est encore... en danger... Va le sauver...

Angel: Et toi?

Méré: Tony viendra soigner le reste.

Angel : TONY !

Il arriva puis Angel se téléporta en enfer.

Tony prit Méré dans ses bras.

Tony: Ça va aller, d'accord?

Méré hocha la tête en se relevant un peu.

Côté Enfer

Des démons souriaient machiavéliquement devant Lucian qui recevait un châtiment pour les avoir trahis et Wild qui allait sûrement avoir le même châtiment. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Angel et son visage s'illumina. Angel se cacha et arrêta sa respiration.

Wild *chuchote* : Angel est là elle va nous sauver...

Lucian avait beau se tordre de douleur, il entendit le message de Wild.

Lucian: Qu'elle se grouille parce que j'ai mal moi!

Angel courra mais personne ne l'entendit puis elle décapita les deux démons.

Angel : On ne touche pas à mes amis !

Wild: Angel!

Lucian: C'est pas trop tôt!

Wild et Lucian se firent relever par la courageuse jeune femme.

Angel : Aller venez avec moi !

Elle prit leur main puis se téléporta chez Liev.

Angel : On est à la maison !

Wild prit Angel dans ses bras.

Wild: Angel... Merci de bien avoir voulu me pardonner et de nous avoir sauvé...

Lucian: Ouais c'était cool. En attendant, Wild...

Lucian regarda Wild avec un regard entendeur. Wild s'avança, en rougissant.

Wild: Je... Je pense que Satan et Méré l'ont dit à ma place mais je voudrais savoir si tu voulais te marier avec moi.

Angel le regarda.

Angel : Et qui me dit que tu n'est pas Satan...

Wild: Parce que Lucian me croit?

Lucian: Parce qu'il a pas foncé bailloner Méré dans un placard pour qu'elle ne dise rien comme Satan l'avait fait quand il nous a enlevé?

Wild: Parce que Satan a les deux yeux rouges et moi j'en ai qu'un seul?

Lucian: Parce qu'on croit au pouvoir de l'amour qui fait que tu le reconnaîtrais entre mille?

Angel l'embrassa puis le fit tomber.

Angel : Oui mille fois oui mon amour !

Tony observait discrètement la scène en souriant puis revint à son labo en silence. Lucian le suivit en silence, laissant les deux amoureux s'embrasser langoureusement. Méré gisait sur la table, avec un teint gris cendré. On aurait presque pu croire que Méré s'était convertie au culte de Satan ou qu'elle était possédée par lui en personne.

Tony : Angel ! Viens vite !

Angel accourut en compagnie de Wild.

Angel: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Tony: C'est Méré... Elle... Elle est bizarre...

Wild se pencha sur la table de scientifique de Tony et prit la main de Méré. Il la relâcha instantanément.

Wild: ELLE M'A BRULÉ LA MAIN!

Angel : Quoi ?!

Elle examina sa main puis la soigna et couvrit Méré d'une voile de soin qu'elle avait tout le temps sur elle c'était un cadeau de son père. Méré reprit connaissance et elle sourit.

Méré : Angel pourquoi j'ai ta couette sur moi ? Et qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Angel soupira puis elle la prit dans ses bras.

Angel : Disons que je les ais sauvé et toi aussi tu étais brûlante !

Méré: Je voiiiiis...

Méré se mit à la hauteur de Wild et le prit dans les bras.

Méré: Tu me promet que tu te moqueras plus de moi?

Wild: Promis!

Angel sourit gentiment.

Angel : Explique moi !

Méré: En fait, j'ai vu Satan apparaître et se transformer et dire son plan à sois-même puis il m'a remarqué du coup il m'a bailloné et j'ai réussi à me sauver de ce calvaire ensuite je t'ai prévenue mais comme tu le sais je me suis plantée un katana dans le ventre. Tony m'a presque soigné mais des énergies négatives venant d'une personne m'a envahie. Mais je sais pas qui est la personne. Et ensuite le vide total.

Angel : Je vois... Tu as une idée de la personne qui aurait put te faire ça ?

Elle la regarda tout en fronçant les sourcil.

Méré: Bah... Je suis la fille de la Mort. Y a des tonnes de gens qui m'en veulent.

Tony: Sois pas si pessimiste, nous on t'aime bien!

Méré: Mais moi aussi mais... Beaucoup m'en veulent au point de vouloir ma mort ou de gâcher ma vie.

Angel : Mais personne ne le sais à part...

Tony et Lucian : SATAN !

Méré: Il est méchant mais pas à ce point, si?

Tony caressa la tête de Méré.

Tony: Tu es assez naïve parfois.

Angel : J'ai envie de le... !

Elle frappa dans le mur de la chambre. Sa main s'enfonça dans le mur.

Angel hurlant : PUTAIN !

Méré: Calme toi Angel! Il n'en vaut pas la peine! *se chuchotant à sois-même* En plus, c'est juste moi qui sais pas me défendre...

Tony: Tu as dis quelque chose à la fin Méré?

Méré: Non rien!

Angel : Je crois que je n'arrive pas à retirer ma main...

Méré prit le bras d'Angel et tira de toutes ses forces.

Méré: J'y arrive pas!

Wild vint l'aider, en vain. Tony et Lucian aidèrent aussi, sans grand succès.

Tony: On va... jamais y arriver!

Angel : J'ai trop mal...

Lucian: Bon ben on a plus qu'à couper le bras d'Angel!

Méré: Non! Y a peut être une machine dans ton labo Tony qui pourrait nous aider, non?

Méré regarda Tony avec un regard plein d'espoir.

Angel compta à trois dans sa tête puis elle retira d'un coup son bras.

Angel : kyaaaaah !

Méré: Ton bras va bien?

Wild poussa Méré d'un bras qui atterrit contre la table de labo de Tony faisant tomber la plupart des fioles dessus.

Wild: Tu vas bien?

Méré: Euh... Wild?

Wild: Je m'occupe d'Angel!

Méré: Wild...

Wild: JE M'OCCUPE D'ANGEL!

Méré: WILD!

Wild se retourna.

Wild: QUOI!

Méré: Les fioles de Tony, elles...

Une fumée verdâtre se dégagea des cadavres de fioles et Tony, Lucian et Méré, qui étaient à proximité, s'évanouirent.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Angel : Wild il faut les faire sortir ! Vite !

Wild prit dans ses bras Méré et traîna Tony et Lucian dehors puis Angel ouvrit la fenêtre. Angel revint vers Wild.

Angel: Ils vont bien?

Wild: Leurs peaux changent de couleur, leurs respirations se sont presque arrêté et Méré est glacée. Pour les deux autres c'est l'inverse.

Angel mit la couette de soin sur leurs amis. Lucian et Méré furent soigné mais la couette commença à se déchirer sur Tony. Angel retira vite la couverture et Méré se précipita sur Tony. Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Tony se réveilla et dégagea Méré d'un bras la faisant atterrir aux pieds d'Angel.

Tony: Qui êtes vous! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez!

Méré: Tony...

Tony: Écarte toi, vulgaire neko! Vous aussi les hybrides!

Tony passa devant eux comme si de rien n'était et des larmes déferlèrent des yeux de Méré, anéantie. Angel coursa Tony et elle le plaqua au sol puis le frappa.

Angel : Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?!

Elle le soigna en même temps qu'elle le frappa.

Tony: Fous moi la paix!

Tony se releva et s'approcha d'Angel avant de lui donner une claque. Il partit, sans rien dire. Méré se re-mit à déferler de larmes.

Méré: T-To... N-ny...

Angel s'énerva puis elle se transforma en ange ultime et lui fonça dessus.

Angel : Bâtard !

Elle lui foutu son poing dans son visage.

Angel : Méré et toi vous vous aimez ! Je suis ton amie ! Liev aussi ! Tout le monde ici t'aime ! Tu comprends ça !

Elle l'étrangla. Méré intima à Wild de la retenir car elle ne pourrait pas choisir entre sauver Tony et sauver Angel. Wild la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Tony se débattait et enfin, Angel lui assena un coup sur la tête et il tomba par terre, évanoui.

Angel : Pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas... ?

Elle pleura en atterrissant sur les genoux Wild allât vers elle avec Méré dans les bras.

Wild : Chut... Il va se souvenir de nous !

Angel reprit ses esprits et se releva d'un coup.

Angel : Ne t'approche pas je risque de te faire du mal...

Elle parti de la maison en pleurant. Wild soupira. Il porta Méré jusqu'au lit d'Angel et la borda avant de rejoindre Tony pour le calmer si il se réveillait.

Wild: Tony?

Aucun réponse.

Côté Angel

Angel cherchait désespérément un endroit où elle ne ferait aucun mal à personne. Elle s'agenouilla près d'un arbre, à bout de nerfs. Quand soudain une porte s'ouvrit dans l'arbre et elle tomba à l'intérieur d'une pièce. C'était une chambre. Plus précisément sa chambre d'enfance. Il y avait un miroir dans sa chambre. Elle se positionna devant et remarqua quelque chose. Le miroir reflétait une image d'elle, enfant.

Angel tomba en arrière.

Angel : Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle ne comprit absolument pas.

Côté Wild

Il soupira puis allât dans la salle de bain et il remarqua son jeune âge et il tomba au sol lui aussi.

Wild : J'ai rajeunit ?!

Tony se réveilla. Il s'étira et remarqua que ses habits semblaient trop grands. Il allât donc rejoindre Wild qui se contemplait toujours.

Wild: Tony! Toi aussi tu as...

Tony: Rajeunis!

Wild: Mais attends, alors elle va être comment Méré?

Côté Angel

Elle tapota le miroir mais le reflet restait le même.

Angel: Pourquoi ai-je cette apparence enfantine?

Elle réfléchit. Peut être l'effet des fioles de Tony.

Elle retourna à l'appart de Liev puis elle vit tout le monde en enfant.

Angel : Je ne suis pas la seule touché on dirait...

Wild: En effet...

Tony: Tous, sans exception.

Il pointa Méré du doigt qui nageait dans ses actuels vêtements.

Angel : Mon dieu... Tu es pas la seule Méré... Où est Liev par contre ?

Liev : Ici...

Il se montra en étant tout petit Angel sourit et les autres rirent aux éclats.

Liev: Arrêtez de vous moquer!

Angel: Qui a bien pu faire ça?

Méré: C'est peut être les fioles! Ou alors je recommence à... Non. Ça peut pas être ça.

Angel: De quoi?

Méré: Quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'arrivait, de temps en temps, de beuguer quand j'avais deux choix qui s'offraient à moi mais je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre les deux et ça rajeunissait mon entourage. Mais c'est assez rare donc...

Angel : Et l'effet est-il long ?

Elle prit en même temps Liev dans ses bras.

Angel : Tu es trop chou !

Puis elle se dirigea vers Wild et l'embrassa.

Méré: Bah assez long mais ça peut pas être ça, il faut un humain et une créature divine pour que ça fonctionne...

Tout le monde se retourna vers Angel.

Angel : Mais... Je n'ai rien fait !

Elle allât vers Méré.

Méré: Oui mais, pour que je beugue, il fallait la présence d'un humain, en l'occurence Tony, et une créature divine dans ce conflit...

Liev: Angel... Tes parents seraient ils des dieux?

Tony: C'est fort probable, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle a des pouvoirs de guérisons que d'autres anges n'ont pas.

Angel : Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma famille...

Elle s'agenouilla au sol et elle réfléchit longuement.

Méré: C'est fâcheux.

Les longs cheveux bruns d'Angel cascadaient sur son dos dépourvu des blessures de son ex. Elle commença à se rappeler.

Angel : Je me souviens ! Oui ils étaient des dieux mais mon pouvoir était incontrôlables à l'époque et je les ait tués...

Elle pleura puis Wild la prit dans ses bras.

Méré: T'es pas la seule à avoir fait des conneries, crois moi.

Wild: Chut...

Méré alla donc s'occuper de trouver des habits à la taille de tout le monde. Angel regarda Wild puis elle remarqua qu'elle était nue elle rougis et prit une couette pour cacher son corps.

Méré ressortit du couloir, titubant avec des énormes piles de vêtements pour chacun.

Méré: *à bout de souffle* J'espère... Que ça vous... convient!

Angel prit la robe goth rock et s'habilla puis elle regarda Wild.

Angel : Tu me trouve comment ?

Wild: Parfaite... Comme d'habitude.

Méré: Ça fait bizarre le gothique sur Angel.

Wild: Dis pas ça! Elle est très jolie!

Méré: J'ai pas dit le contraire. J'ai dit que c'était bizarre.

Wild: D'ailleurs, je me demande à quoi tu ressemblerais avec une de ces robes! Angel, tu m'autorise à t'en emprunter une?

Angel : Vas-y !

Elle sourit et allât parler avec Liev. Wild enfila la robe à Méré. Il recula un peu pour voir le résultat, fier de lui.

Wild: On pourrait presque croire que t'es un démon!

Lucian, en entendant le mot démon, tendit l'oreille et s'approcha de Méré. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

Lucian: Ouaaaaaaaaaaah.

Méré: Pas de commentaire, pitié.

Lucian: Tu es sublime!

Méré: C'est les affaires d'Angel qui me sublime.

Lucian lui prit la main et la fit tournoyer avant de la prendre dans ses bras comme une petite soeur.

Lucian: Tu est a-do-ra-ble!

Angel allât voir et sourit puis elle prit Méré dans ses bras.

Angel : Petite soeur !

Méré : Onee-chan !

Les cheveux de Méré cachaient ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir tout mouvement, la rendant encore plus maladroite qu'avant. Angel lâcha Méré et regarda avec Wild et Lucian le spectacle d'une Méré titubant partout, tombant de temps en temps. Wild riait aux éclats et Lucian souriait mais Angel trouvait ça presque cruel de l'avoir lâchée. Elle la reprit dans ses bras, remarquant des petites larmes goutteler sous ses yeux.

Angel : Hé ça va pas ?

Elle lui attacha les cheveux en couette.

Angel : Voilà tu verra mieux !

Les yeux de Méré luirent d'une lueur immense puis, une douleur lui irradia la tête et elle tomba à terre.

Wild: C'est de ta faute Lucian!

Lucian: QUOI! MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT!

Wild: Je suis sûr que tu fais semblant de bien nous aimer mais tu es comme ton père! Tu veux éliminer Méré!

Angel : La ferme vous deux !

Elle détacha ses cheveux et Méré allât mieux.

Angel : C'était ma faute...

Méré se releva.

Méré: Ne t'inquiète pas, juste, un souvenir bizarre. Je... Peux te parler en privé?

Méré tomba une autre fois, mais Wild la rattrapa.

Angel l'aida à aller dans sa chambre puis elle l'assit sur le lit.

Angel : Dis-moi tout !

Méré: Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que parce que j'ai tué la mère de Lucian que Satan veut ma mort...

Angel: Explique.

Méré: En fait, je sais pas si tu le sais, mais à notre naissance, les neko ont la responsabilité de quelqu'un. En l'occurence, on m'avait confié à toi. Et, tout à l'heure, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose. Quand j'étais petite, un jour, des garçons de mon quartier me martyrisait et puis, j'ai vu un ange arriver et les faire déguerpir. Elle a assuré ma protection jusqu'à un jour. Elle m'a promis de me revoir et de me protéger et puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Angel.

Angel : Méré j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...

La petite brune sentait la peur dans la voix de son amie.

Méré : Dis-moi tout !

Angel : Méré je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon passé... J'ai des trous de mémoire... J'ai un grave problème au cerveau du coup j'oublis absolument tout ce que je fais... Alors peut-être que je t'ai dit ça mais je ne m'en souviens pas...

Elle pleura et s'assit par terre. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir confirmé les dires de Méré.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Méré, après avoir entendu les paroles d'Angel, se contenta de se lever et de partir hors de la maison. Wild vint vite rejoindre Angel.

Wild: Ça va Angel?

Angel: O-Oui! Ne t'inquiète pas!

Wild sentait très bien le mensonge dans la voix d'Angel.

Wild : Dis-moi la vérité !

Angel : Je vais bien ! Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Méré s'il te plait j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise...

Wild: Tu la connais, elle est raisonnable quand même. En plus, elle est partie en courant.

Wild prit Angel dans ses bras.

Wild: Je te promet qu'elle fera aucune connerie, d'accord?

Angel : Va quand même faire une ronde s'il te plait... Je m'inquiète beaucoup...

Wild: Si ça te fait plaisir. Je vais emmener Lucian, à deux, on y arrivera mieux. Maintenant, repose toi un peu mon ange. D'accord?

Wild partit en prenant Lucian avec lui.

Angel sourit puis s'allongea sur le lit et commença à dormir un peu.

Côté Wild/Lucian

Lucian grelottait.

Lucian: On se sépare?

Wild: D'accord. Je vais près du parc et toi près de la forêt.

Les deux amis se séparèrent.

Côté Méré

Il avait fallu beaucoup courir pour être sûre qu'on ne la trouve pas. Entendant des pas venir vers elle, elle sauta dans un arbre.

Lucian allât vers l'arbre puis il sourit en voyant Méré dans l'arbre.

Lucian : Méré tu peux descendre s'il te plait ?

Méré: Non!

Lucian: Méré, ne fais pas la gamine et descend.

Méré monta encore plus haut et lui tira la langue du haut de son arbre.

Lucian: M'oblige pas à venir te chercher!

Méré resta bien assise du haut de son arbre.

Lucian: Tu l'auras voulu!

Lucian commença à monter dans l'arbre.

Il atteint Méré et la regarda gentiment.

Lucian : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas descendre ?

Méré: Parce que.

Elle lui tourna le dos. Lucian prit ça comme un défi et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans ses bras.

Lucian: Donc?

Méré: Je voulais juste trouver une solution au problème d'Angel et je me suis dit qu'aller voir le labo de mon père serait intéressant. C'est tout.

Lucian: Ton père était scientifique?

Méré: Oui. Mais il est mort en me léguant ses inventions.

Lucian : Je t'y accompagne d'accord ? Angel s'inquiète pour toi...

Il la regarda sincèrement.

Méré : D'accord...

Méré le regarda avec un air de défi.

Méré: Par contre, on va courir!

Lucian: Quoi?!

Méré lui attrapa la main et sauta de son arbre pour atterrir à terre avant de courir jusqu'à l'arbre magique. Elle ouvrit la porte et alla voir directement les dragons.

Méré: Les dragons! On va au labo de papa!

Un dragon noir déploya ses ailes. Méré fit monter Lucian sur son dos et Méré s'installa sur sa tête. Elle donna un petit coup sur la tête et ils s'en allèrent.

Lucian regarda le paysage.

Lucian : C'est magnifique !

Méré: Je te le fais pas dire!

Le dragon piqua et ils atterrirent devant une sorte d'entrepôt.

Lucian : C'est ça l'ancien labo de ton père ?

Méré: Ne juge pas à l'apparence Lucian! Tu verra bien!

Méré ouvrit les grandes portes. L'entrepôt était vide et couvert de poussière. Parmis la poussière, on pouvait distinguer seulement une tracée lumineuse. Méré s'avança et la pièce s'éclaira.

Méré: Alors alors... Où est ce qu'il avait mis ça...

Méré se cogna à quelque chose. Elle sortit une sorte de passeport de sa poche et prit Lucian par la main.

Méré: Promet moi de ne JAMAIS me lâcher, compris?

Lucian: D'accord mais... Il est où le labo de ton père?

Méré: Très près, ne t'inquiète pas!

Lucian regardait Méré bizarrement et il attendait.

Lucian : Il faut faire quoi d'autre ?

Méré: Chuuut.

Le passeport magique s'éclaira et tout les deux s'engouffrèrent dans le sol. Ils furent en chute libre. Méré criait en souriant pendant que Lucian espérait ne pas mourir. Une énorme tige bleue rattrapa Lucian et une jolie fleur installa Méré en son centre. Lucian était ébahi. Des nymphes tournoyaient, des fées lui avait même servi à boire! La musique de The snow white princess jouait en fond tandis qu'une odeur de barbe à papa embaumait l'endroit.

Lucian: T'as d'autres tours de magies comme ça?!

Méré: Des tonnes! Je pourrais te les montrer quand on aura trouvé ce qu'on veut!

Lucian : Non merci !

Ils se firent déposer au sol et Méré couru vers la chose qu'elle voulait. Elle enleva la poussière.

Méré: C'est bien ce que je pensais, il a l'air de marcher parfaitement!

Lucian: Et bien alors on repars avec!

Méré: T'es sûr de vouloir revenir comme on est arrivé?

Lucian: Est ce que j'ai le choix?

Méré: Bien sûr! Mais moi je rentre comme je suis arrivée!

Lucian : Je préfère te suivre !

Il prit la main de Méré et ils ressortirent comme ils étaient arrivés.

Le dragon était parti. Méré soupira. Elle siffla et le dragon revint aussitôt. Ils revinrent à la maison où Wild et Angel s'inquiétaient horriblement, Liev rassurait Tony pendant que Nicolai rejetait la faute sur Wild. Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Angel : Méré ! Viens là tout de suite !

Méré arriva devant Angel avec la tête baissé.

Lucian : Elle a rien fait ! C'est ma faute...

Angel : Quoi ?!

Lucian : Ben disons qu'elle est tombé d'un arbre et du coup je l'ai emmener à l'hôpital...

Angel: Mais quelle idée a tu eu quand tu es montée dans cet arbre Méré! Je m'inquiétais!

Méré baissa la tête.

Angel: Et puis, en quoi est-ce ta faute Lucian? Tu l'a emmenée à l'hôpital! C'est presque plus de sa faute!

Méré se mit à trembloter.

Lucian : Elle est montée dans cette arbre parce que je lui avais dit que tu étais furieuse contre elle et puis ensuite j'ai frappé l'arbre...

Angel : MAIS TU ES TARE ?!

Lucian : Vas-y punis-moi ! Mais pas elle !

Méré releva la tête.

Méré: C'est pas sa faute! T'as pas le droit de le punir!

Angel: Il t'a mis en danger!

Méré: Il te ment!

Lucian prit Méré par le bras.

Lucian: Chut! J'essaie de te sauver la mise!

Méré voyait l'espoir dans ses yeux. Pourtant, elle se détacha du bras de Lucian avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Angel : Où elle va encore ?

Elle tomba au sol d'un coup.

Angel : Aaah ma tête... Lucian tu n'auras rien si tu l'a ramène saine et sauve ok ? Wild... Appelle les urgences je vois flou et...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Elle s'évanouie. Liev la prit et l'emmena dans une chambre.

Nicolai: Appelle les urgences crétin!

Wild saisit le téléphone et commença à appeler les urgences.

Côté Lucian

Lucian: Méré! Où es-tu!

Lucian s'époumonait. Soudain un cri strident l'alerta.

Lucian : MERE !

Il couru vers le cri.

Côté Maison

Angel respirait faiblement mais les urgences n'arrivaient pas ils ne voulaient pas soigner une hybride. Elle se faisait soigner par Tony mais ils avaient besoin de Méré au plus vite.

Tony : Il fait quoi Lucian ?!

Côté Lucian

Il arrivait face à trois hommes qui entouraient Méré.

Homme 1 : Aller laisse toi faire !

Méré recula. Elle était effrayée devant ces trois hommes. L'un la fit tomber et les trois colosses s'approchèrent d'elle.

Méré: N-Ne me faites p-pas de mal!

Homme 1: Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'on fait n'est pas mal! Je crois même que tu vas apprécier...

Côté Angel/Tony/Wild

Wild: J'en sais rien!

Tony: Tu connais pas un hôpital qui accepte les hybrides?

Wild: Non, aucun, désolé!

Angel s'illumina d'un coup.

Wild : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

Elle redevenu adulte mais ses cheveux en prirent un coup, ils devinrent blanc mais elle n'était pas devenu vieille elle avait son âge d'origine.

Côté Lucian/Méré.

Lucian intervenu d'un coup et il mit au sol les trois hommes.

Lucian : Si vous la touchez je vous tue !

Homme 1: On a pas peur de toi, minus!

Un premier colosse l'attrapa pendant que le deuxième le martyrisaient de coup de poing et de coup de pied pendant que le dernier retenait Méré.

Côté maison de Liev

Angel se réveilla, semblant changée.

Wild: Ça va Angel?

Angel : Oui mais...

Elle regarda son corps.

Angel : Je suis redevenu adulte !

Côté Lucian et Méré

Il les brûla d'un coup et prit Méré contre lui puis il se téléporta.

Tony: On peut pas en dire autant de nous! On est toujours aussi jeune!

Wild admira sa fine musculature dans un miroir.

Wild: En effet...

Côté Lucian/Méré

Lucian boitait avec Méré dans les bras. Angel entendu le boitement de Lucian.

Angel : Ils arrivent !

Elle sortit et aida Lucian. Méré était couverte de cicatrice et de marques de brulures. Angel toisa Lucian qui boitait toujours.

Angel: Tu te rappelles ce qu'était le pari? Si Méré était saine et sauve, tu avais la vie sauve. Là, elle n'a pas très l'air saine et sauve!

Lucian: Désolé...

Il baissa la tête puis Angel eut un moment de bonté.

Angel : Aller tu as ma grâce présidentiel !

Lucian: Merci!

Méré restait inerte sur le sol, ensanglantée. Tony commençait à la porter en cherchant un endroit où la poser tranquillement. Angel et Lucian vinrent le rejoindre pour la porter.

Angel : Laisse moi t'aider !

Elle la prit dans ses bras et elle fit apparaître un dôme lumineux qui soigna Méré. Les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent doucement sous le regard bienveillant d'Angel et celui inquiet de Tony tandis que Lucian essayait de lui attacher les cheveux avec ce qu'il trouvait, cassant un vase au passage.

Angel : Oh Méré j'ai eu tellement peur...

Elle la serra contre elle, Tony rejoignit le câlin tout comme Lucian. Méré sourit. Angel la prit par les épaules.

Angel: Où allais tu comme ça?

Méré: C'est... Difficile à expliquer.

Lucian: C'est ma faute!

Angel : Je veux savoir la vérité !

Méré: C'est difficile à expliquer je t'ai dit...

Angel: C'est à dire?

Méré: C'est à dire que j'arriverais pas à formuler avec des mots.

Angel posa ses mains sur la tête de Méré.

Angel : Rappelle toi de tout !

Méré: Je me rappelle de tout mais... C'est compliqué... Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer...

Angel: Pourquoi?

Méré: Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, désolé...

Méré baissa la tête en signe de désolation et commença à pleurer silencieusement.

Angel : Vas-y repense à tout !

Elle vit tout les souvenirs de Méré et commença à avoir peur.

Angel: Bon, essaye de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord?

Méré hocha la tête tristement.

Méré: Tout à l'heure, j'étais fâchée contre Lucian, mais en même temps, je me sentais comme... attirée quelque part. Alors j'ai fuis. Mais plus je m'approchais de l'endroit, plus j'avais l'impression qu'on m'en empêchait.

Angel: C'est à dire?

Méré: Des ronces m'ont déchirés mes vêtements, des serpents et des grosses araignées m'ont attaquées, je m'enfonçais dans la boue et puis il y a eu ces mecs...

Angel : Ok je vois t'inquiète pas j'ai en moi un démon horrible et parfois il veut que j'aille dans une usine pour qu'il puisse grandir...

Méré s'approcha d'Angel.

Méré: Tu sais, des fois, j'ai l'impression... qu'il me manque quelque chose... Que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose enfoui en moi. Et, tu sais, moi, je m'en fiche qu'un démon horrible vive en toi. Moi, je t'aimerais quand même. Et, si il arrivait que ce démon prenne le contrôle, je ferais tout pour trouver une procédure inverse.

Méré sourit derrière la deferlation de larmes. Angel sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Angel : Si je te fais du mal je m'en voudrais à mort...

Méré: Et moi, je m'en voudrais à mort de ne pas te sauver de ce démon en toi...

Tony: Je serais là pour la soigner si tu lui fais du mal, de toute façon!

Angel se retourna.

Angel: Tu... Tu écoutais?

Tony: Je suis pas le seul...

Il pointa Lucian qui souriait.

Lucian: Je savais que c'était pas que pour nous manipuler que t'étais en enfer! En vrai, t'es l'une des notre!

Angel : C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas moi réellement c'est plutôt une de mes nombreuses personnalités...

Lucian : Mais pourquoi tu as repoussé mon père ?

Angel : Car si je l'épouse le démon en moi va tous vous tuer...

Lucian s'approcha de Méré et frissonna.

Lucian: C'est bizarre... Je ressens la même aura diabolique que quand je vois mon père...

Méré: Sûrement une coincidence!

Lucian sourit.

Lucian: Tu as raison! Et tu sais Angel...

Il s'approcha avec une marche presque féline.

Lucian: Quand tu nous manipulait, ça aurait été mon plus grand désir de tous les tuer... Et puis, il n'y a pas que pour ça que je voulais que tu épouses mon père en fait...

Angel: Ah oui?

Lucian: Oui, tu peux venir s'il te plait?

Il prit Angel à part.

Lucian: En fait, mon père n'est pas au courant, mais, si il épouse un ange, il deviendra mortel. Et dès qu'il mourra, son immortalité sera transmis à son fils, donc moi.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Angel resta bouche bée puis se reprit.

Angel : Et pourquoi veux-tu devenir immortel ?!

Lucian lui mit sa main devant sa bouche.

Lucian : La ferme ils peuvent t'entendre... Et bien, maintenant j'ai une raison. Pour toi, Angel.

Angel: Hein?

Lucian: *chuchote à l'oreille d'Angel* Maintenant que je sais que tu as une part de démon en toi, je pourrais te transmettre cette immortalité.

Angel: Mais... Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

Lucian: Tu as été la première à m'accepter ici alors... C'est un peu comme un remerciement!

Angel sentait son coeur battre pour une personne comme Lucian, il était si gentil, il avait beaucoup changé.

Angel : Tu es si gentil...

Soudain Satan arriva de plein fouet.

Satan : Angel ! Tu vas venir avec moi sans discuter !

Lucian se mit devant Angel et Méré arriva vite à côté de Lucian.

Lucian: On te laissera pas nous la prendre papa!

Méré: Lucian a raison!

Satan: Mon fils!

Il prit Lucian dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

Satan: *chuchote* Laisse la moi! Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux ensuite!

Lucian se débattit.

Lucian: Père, je ne suis plus comme ça! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça!

Pendant que Satan s'occupait de Lucian en lui criant dessus et le tapant, Méré lui sauta dessus et le neutralisa quand il s'apprêtait à tuer son propre fils. Finalement, l'incantation magique arriva sur Méré qui s'effondra au sol sous les cris désespérés de Lucian et les yeux admiratifs et furieux d'Angel.

Angel : MERE !

Elle s'effondra au sol et pleura longuement.

Angel *chuchotant* : Solitude et désespoir des humains...

Elle s'évanouie. Satan lâcha Lucian qui se précipita sur Méré avec l'aide de Tony. Le roi des enfers prit Angel.

Satan: Merci de ta contribution petite neko...

Lucian: Lâche la et dégage!

Satan se téléporta en enfer avec Angel.

Côté enfer

Angel se réveilla ou plutôt son démon s'éveilla et massacra tout sur son passage.

Angel *démon* : Je vais te tuer ô mon maître je ne vous écouterais plus jamais !

Satan: Je le savais! Tu es l'une des notre!

Satan lança une incantation sur Angel.

Satan: Tu es mienne, avec ou sans incantation, ma très chère Angel...

Angel *démon* : Sauf que tu viens d'augmenter mon pouvoir ! Satan est si fou parfois... Maintenant je vais redonner son corps à Angel et tu l'épousera sans rien dire de plus ! Ne lui parles pas de notre conversation !

Elle tomba au sol et resta inconsciente quelques heures puis elle se réveilla, comme changée.

Angel: Qu'est ce qui s'est pass... Aïe! Ma tête!

Satan la releva avec un sourire presque angélique.

Angel: Satan... Je...

Elle le repoussa et commença à pleurer.

Angel : Je ne veux pas... J'ai peur...

Satan: Peur de quoi? Que je te fasse du mal? Ce temps est révolu, je te promet!

Il lui sourit aussi angéliquement qu'il le pouvait.

Côté Lucian/Tony

Lucian avait pris Méré dans ses bras et essayait d'inspecter les blessures.

Tony: Tu es sûr que je ne peux rien faire?

Lucian: À moins d'être expert en magie satanique, non.

Tony prit la demoiselle dans ses bras et inspecta si une blessure n'avait pas vue le jour. Lucian se leva et partit de la chambre en disant à Tony de la garder. Quelques minutes plus tard, Wild, Nicolai et Liev débarquait dans la chambre avec Lucian, fixant Tony avec la jeune fille dans les bras.

Liev : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Tony ?!

Tony : Un mot... Satan !

Côté Enfer.

Angel se recula un peu plus.

Angel : Ne t'approche pas !

Elle pleura.

Satan: Si tel est ton désir, soit.

Satan se recula un peu.

Coté Maison

Liev soupira.

Liev: Encore lui? Il en aura fait des blessés!

Lucian s'approcha de la jeune fille qui était devenu pâle comme la neige. Il posa sa main sur son front.

Lucian: Elle n'a pas de fièvre en tout cas.

Wild s'approcha à son tour de la neko. Il pleurait mais ne voulais pas le montrer parce que fierté masculine. Il enserra Méré dans ses bras.

Tony: Ça va aller Wild, on va soigner Méré!

Wild: *détournant le regard* Je m'inquiétais pas! C'est pour Angel que je m'inquiète d'abord! Enfin, quand même peut être un tout petit peu pour Méré.

Liev soupira puis il allât dans la cuisine. Lucian s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Côté enfer

Angel se leva et le regarda bizarrement.

Angel : Pourquoi m'avoir une nouvelle fois enlevé ?

Satan: Quand j'ai une obsession, je la garde. En l'occurence, cette obsession, c'est toi!

Angel: Vous avez envie de me garder?

Satan: Oui. Je ne te sens pas en sécurité là-bas.

Côté Maison

Lucian: Je m'inquiète... Elle devient de plus en plus pâle et semble presque mourrante.

Liev : C'est vrai il nous faut Angel !

Côté Enfer

Angel : Pourtant je le suis ! J'aime être là-bas ! Avec Méré et Liev et les autres !

Satan: Peut être, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas en sécurité là-bas.

Angel: Vous vous faites des idées, surement!

Satan: Chacun de mes résonements s'est toujours montré juste, donc, croyez moi.

Angel: Et bien ce sera l'exception qui confirme la règle!

Côté Maison

Lucian: Oui, mais je me sens mal de laisser Méré dans cet état là...

Tony: Ne t'inquiète pas! Si tu fais vite, il n'y a aucun danger!

Lucian jeta un dernier regard, le coeur meurtri, à la jeune fille en danger et se téléporta.

Côté Enfer

Satan vit son fils arriver et il se mit devant Angel.

Satan : Que veux-tu fils ?

Lucian: J'ai besoin d'Angel!

Satan: T'as pas besoin d'elle! Elle vis ici maintenant!

Lucian se tourna vers Angel, l'interrogeant du regard.

Angel *murmurant* : C'est faux... Aide-moi...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais Satan fit partir son fils.

Satan : Aller tu lui fais peur !

Lucian revint à la charge.

Lucian: Je ne lui fais pas peur! Elle a envie de rentrer!

Satan: Oh que non!

Lucian: Elle était très heureuse avec nous!

Lucian prit le bras d'Angel et la téléporta. Il resta ici, pour régler quelque chose avec son père.

Satan: Si tu crois que c'est en jouant les petits toutous qu'elle va t'aimer, tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil.

Côté Maison

Wild avait sauté dans les bras d'Angel. Mais elle remarqua vite le silence du côté de Tony. Il tenait le corps de la pauvre fille en pleurant.

Angel : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Méré !

Elle la prit dans ses bras et un dôme se forma autour des deux. Elle prenait des dégats pour la soigner du rituel satanique de Satan.

Côté Enfer

Lucian frappa son père

Lucian : Je ne fais pas le toutou ! Je l'ai fait pour Wild car il l'aime pour de vrai mais toi tu ne vois rien de tout ça ! Ton coeur est aussi noir que les ténèbres !

Satan se releva.

Satan: Toi, tu as changé mon fils. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de... gentil.

Il s'étrangla sur le dernier mot.

Satan: La preuve, tu n'as même pas su soigner la neko. Et pourtant, c'était facile. J'imagine que tu voulais récupérer Angel pour qu'elle la soigne, n'est ce pas?

Lucian: Bien sûr que oui! Elle est la plus qualifiée pour ça!

Satan: Je savais que Méré allait se mettre en travers de ma route quand j'ai essayé de te tuer. Le sort que j'ai lancé n'est pas vraiment mortel. Disons plutôt... Qu'il fait ressortir la part de démon en toi. Et vu qu'Angel va la soigner, elle sera sûrement affectée par ça!

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique sous les yeux furieux de Lucian.

Satan: En attendant, il est l'heure de te mettre une correction pour m'avoir tapé...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Côté Maison

Wild regardait la pauvre Angel prendre des dégats mais, ne supportant pas de la voir comme ça, il la détacha de Méré, brisant le dôme, et enlevant toutes les blessures d'Angel, les rendant à Méré. Elle regarda Wild bizarrement.

Angel : Laisse moi faire je suis un demi-ange je peux me guérir après Wild ! Je dois la sauver ! C'est ma meilleure amie, ma soeur, ma fille ! J'ai besoin d'elle !

Des larmes aux couleurs de l'or perlèrent sur ses joues et elle récupéra Méré pour finir de la soigner. La jeune fille se réveilla doucement. Angel pleurait encore, Wild s'excusait et Tony était à deux doigts d'exploser en larmes.

Méré: Qu... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Où est Lucian?

Tony: C'est vrai ça, il est où Angel?

Angel: En enfer, sûrement!

Côté Enfer

Satan martelait de coups Lucian qui hurlait sa douleur. Il essayait de contre-attaquer mais Satan l'avait attaché. Le roi des Enfers termina en lançant un sort sur Lucian, finissant son énergie.

Satan : Tu vas redevenir comme avant mon fils !

Il allât se reposer laissant Lucian attaché et mourant.

Côté Maison

Angel et les autres réfléchirent à une solution pour Lucian. Tony enlaça Méré.

Tony: Je m'assure que t'es bien vivante.

Il lui sourit tendrement et Méré rougit violemment. Angel était heureuse que Méré soit en vie. Wild s'assit à côté d'elle.

Wild: T'as été exemplaire, j'espère qu'elle en vaut VRAIMENT le coup.

Angel: C'est Méré! Et puis, tu choisis pas les gens que je sauvent d'abord!

Wild prit Angel dans ses bras et lui susurra à l'oreille.

Wild: Commence déjà par TE sauver et on verra après pour les autres! Je tiens à toi, moi!

Côté Enfer

Satan donna l'ordre à des démons de soigner les blessures de son fils. Lucian se réveilla entouré de démons. Il les poussa et se leva. Son regard était devenu glacial, son sourire avait disparu et avec lui, son amour pour la petite famille de Liev. Satan acceuillit son fils à bras ouvert. Il lui parla de pleins de choses et puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'inquiéta.

Satan: Tout va bien mon fils? Dis au moins quelque chose!

Lucian: Le vrai Lucian est de retour.

Satan : Tu vas me chercher Angel alors !

Lucian : Bien sûr mon père !

Il se téléporta chez Liev pendant que Satan rigolait machiavéliquement. Il se retrouva dans la chambre d'Angel où Méré et Angel s'était prise dans les bras. Méré fixa l'arrivant puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

Méré: Lucian! Où est ce que tu étais passé? On avait peur pour toi!

Lucian: *faisant semblant d'être gentil* Il ne faut pas! J'ai besoin d'Angel, est ce qu'elle peut venir?

Angel: *méfiante* Venir où?

Lucian: Un endroit surprise, tu verras!

Angel s'approcha de Lucian, quittant les bras squelettiques de Méré. Lucian lança un dernier regard à la petite squelette qui s'inquiétait autant pour Angel que pour lui, et se téléporta. Elle se retrouva en enfer avec Lucian.

Angel : Tu m'as menti !

Satan débarqua et prit Angel.

Satan: Je t'ai manqué?

Angel: À vrai dire non! Et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait à Lucian!

Satan: À moi de vous retourner la question!

Angel: Hein?

Satan prit Angel à part.

Satan: Des années de dur labeur à le transformer en héritier parfait, et il craque à la première minute à cause d'une ANGE!

Angel : J'ai rien fait !

Elle le repoussa et commença à partir mais Lucian l'en empêcha.

Lucian : Ne pars pas si vite !

Angel: J'ai rien à entendre de toi quand t'es comme ça! Sur ce, je pars.

Angel se téléporta à la maison, furibonde. Lucian la suivit, déterminé à la remettre en enfer. Angel prit Méré dans ses bras.

Méré: Il te voulait quoi Lucian?

Angel: Lucian a changé...

Ce dernier arriva, remarquant l'étreinte des deux jeunes filles. C'est alors qu'une idée fleuris dans son esprit.

Angel : Je vais faire à manger tu veux m'aider ?

Méré : Oui, ça m'aideras à l'oublier...

Elles partirent dans la cuisine mais Méré vit Lucian recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Méré : Lucian ça va ?

Lucian: Non... Je... J'en ai marre qu'on crois que je suis méchant!

Méré: En même temps, Angel m'a raconté ce que tu lui as fait, c'était pas super cool de ta part.

Lucian: C'est à cause de mon père! Je...Je peux pas lui désobéir!

Angel entendit les dernières paroles de Lucian. Elle tira Méré vers elle.

Angel: On va installer des mesures de sécurité. Première et la plus importante règle pour le moment, TU NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MÉRÉ!

Méré: Il a dit qu'il voulait pas être méchant avec toi, Angel.

Angel sourit à Méré.

Angel: Il t'a menti. Il veut sûrement t'attirer dans l'un de ses pièges.

Démasqué... pensa Lucian.

Méré: D'accord Angel, je serais plus prudente!

Angel prit Méré par la main et elles partirent dans la cuisine. Une fois arriver Angel s'accroupit devant elle.

Angel : J'ai un secret pour toi j'arrive à lire dans les pensées des personnes et je vois leurs âmes aussi et je peux te dire que Lucian est redevenu méchant... J'ai mal pour lui... Mais je vais le sauver ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle sourit et commença à faire à manger. Méré prit un tabouret pour être à sa hauteur et l'aida à cuisiner. Ces deux là s'amusèrent tandis que Lucian concoctait un nouveau plan. Il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un gâcher son plan, car il était infaillible! Méré et Angel finirent de cuisiner et s'en allèrent dans le salon pour prévenir les autres que le repas était prêt. Lucian arriva vite dans la cuisine et versa une poudre inconnu sur les parts des autres. Méré vint servir le plat et croisa Lucian qui lui sourit angéliquement. Méré apporta le plat à Angel et lui dit qu'elle avait trouvée Lucian dans la cuisine et qu'elle trouvait ça louche. Angel senti les plats des autres puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

Angel : MANGEZ PAS !

Nico: Bah? Pourquoi?

Angel: Lucian les a empoisonnés!

Lucian: N'importe quoi!

Méré: Angel a raison!

Tony: Mais on a faim nous!

Méré s'approcha de Tony et l'enlaça (CALIN PARTY).

Méré: Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal, d'accord? Et puis, il doit rester assez de choses dans le frigo pour improviser un truc, non?

Angel: Pas sûr...

Méré: Alors on va faire les courses!

Méré prit Angel par la main et l'entraina dehors.

Angel : On va commander sushi ?

Méré : Oui ça vaut mieux !

Elles se dirigèrent vers un restaurant asiatique puis elles rentrèrent avec le plat. Quand elles arrivèrent, Lucian souriait machaivéliquement. Derrière lui, Tony, Wild, Nicolai, Lyan, Liev et Maksim avait les yeux aussi rouges que lui et le même genre d'habit.

Méré: C'est la mode d'être gothique ici?! Je suis la seule à ne pas l'être maintenant!

Angel posa le plat de sushi et saisit Lucian par le cou.

Angel: Qu'est ce que tu leur a fait!

Wild vit Angel tenir comme cela Lucian et la frappa.

Wild: Retire tes mains de Lucian!

Nicolai arriva à son tour.

Nico: Vous allez bien mon maître?

Lucian: Oui,oui, c'est bon.

Angel : Méré cours...

Elle serra les dents et les poings.

Méré : Angel je veux rester avec toi !

Angel : Méré pars tout de suite !

Elle la regarda et Méré compris qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

Angel *murmurant* : Je te jure que la prochaine fois ça se passera autrement...

Elle s'agenouilla et un dôme se créa autour d'elle puis s'étendit sur Lucian qui était coupé des autres à présent.

Angel : Tu les as transformé en toi... C'est bien joué mais le souci ici c'est moi !

Lucian: Pas de problème... Moi aussi je suis un souci dans ta défense...

Angel: Crois moi non!

Lucian: Crois moi que si!

Lucian fit un signe de tête et Tony surgit avant d'injecter le produit à Angel. Elle se tordit de douleur au sol.

Lucian: Alors? Qui est le souci dans tout ça?

Angel : MOI !

Son démon sortit d'un coup et elle frappa le sol qui se brisa à cause de l'impact.

Angel *démon* : MAINTENANT MOURREZ !

Elle envoya une décharge d'électricité en Lucian. L'éclair foudroya aussi Liev et les autres pour les ramener à la réalité.

Angel : Prêt pour le second round ?

Elle se releva et fit face à ses amis déterminer à les ramener vers elle même Lucian.

Lucian: Prêt!

Lucian murmura des mots incompréhensibles et Méré apparut, en sang.

Lucian: C'est l'une des notres à présent...

Angel ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses anciens amis elle réfléchit puis une vague de ténèbres l'envahie et elle se téléporta chez Mathieu Sommet mais sa destination était inconnu des autres. Une fois arriver là-bas elle pleura à chaude larmes.

Angel : Mathieu ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Mathieu: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Angel: C'est les autres! Y a Lucian qui les a mis de son côté! Faut que tu m'aides!

Mathieu: Attends... Même Méré?

Angel: Même Méré...

Mathieu: Je sais pas quoi faire pour les autres mais pour Méré j'ai la solution! Emmène le Hippie et le Prof avec toi, ils sauront quoi faire.

Le Hippie et le Prof surgirent à l'entente de leurs noms


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Côté Maison de Liev

Lucian: Pff... Elle s'est enfuie... Mais, au moins, on a Méré de notre côté!

Tony regarda Méré qui commençait à devenir comme eux. Soudain, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il ignora ce sentiment et injecta une autre dose à Méré.

Wild: Tony, je me demande comment t'as fait pour avoir des sentiments pour elle. Il y a juste en gothique qu'elle est acceptable.

En effet, Méré commençait à sentir les effets du produit.

Méré : Maître voulez-vous que je localise la traître ?

Lucian : Ne va pas te blessé en le faisant d'accord ?

Méré : Oui !

Côté Maison de Mathieu.

Personne n'arrivais à réconforter Angel qui pleurait à chaude larmes encore une fois.

Hippie: Faut pas pleurer grosse! On va les soigner avec le pouvoir des lamas arc-en-ciel!

Prof: Et une bonne dose de médicament surtout.

Mathieu la prit dans ses bras.

Mathieu: Ça ira!

Côté Maison de Liev

Tony arrêta Méré dans son élan.

Tony: Je vais le faire, tu viens à peine de nous rejoindre, vaux mieux attendre un peu!

Méré baissa la tête.

Méré: Je voulais juste me rendre utile auprès du maître moi!

Lucian: Mmm... Y a bien quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir...

Lucian lui chuchota à l'oreille et Méré eut une mine dégoûtée.

Lucian: Tu y arriveras?

Méré: Je...

Lucian: Tu oserais ne pas obéir à ton maître?

Méré: Non...

Côté Maison de Mathieu.

Angel : Mathieu je dois te faire un aveu je vous ais toujours aimer toi et Liev même si vous êtes gay... Mais là j'ai besoin de lui et des autres... Surtout de Méré...

Mathieu: Je comprend. Emmène le Hippie et le Prof, ils savent comment les soigner!

Angel: Vraiment?

Hippie: Ouais grosse!

Prof: Bien entendu!

Angel sourit et reprit confiance en elle puis elle se téléporta dans une chambre neutre de la maison de Liev. Le Prof et le Hippie avait donc suivi. Lucian rentra dans la chambre et remarqua Angel.

Lucian: Tiens? T'es de retour? Regarde ta petite protégée comment elle est maintenant!

Lucian poussa doucement Méré qui était totalement changée. Le Hippie saisit la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

Hippie: Grooosse! T'es de retour!

Le Prof en profita pour planter l'antidote dans le bras de Méré qui s'évanouit dans les bras du drogué. Angel et la petite bande se téléportèrent puis revenu avec une autre dose de l'antidote.

Angel : Amène les autres ! Démon de mes couilles !

Lucian: Hors de question!

Méré prit une dose d'antidote et le planta dans le bras de Lucian.

Méré: Si c'est toi qui enclenché ça, c'est toi qui y mettra fin. Angel, Hippie, Prof! Prenez des doses d'antidotes et séparez vous pour trouvez les autres!

Angel : T'inquiète pas ! On y va !

Ils s'en allèrent dans les trois couloirs de la maison de Liev. Méré était restée pour attendre que son antidote fasse effet sur Lucian. Il s'était tordu de douleur quand elle avait injecté le produit.

Méré: Ça va Lucian

Lucian: Non... T'es... Une... Trai...

Il s'évanouit avant d'avoir prononcé le dernier mot.

Côté Angel

Elle cherchait Liev mais elle trouva quelqu'un de plus intéressant.

Angel : Wild ? Je suis venu me rendre...

Wild : C'est bien !

Angel : Je peux te faire un dernier câlin pour laisser dominer mon démon en moi ?

Wild: Bien entendu!

Wild s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Angel en profita pour planter l'antidote et laissa Wild s'effondrer au sol.

Wild: Qu'est ce que tu as...

Il s'évanouit à son tour. C'est alors que débarqua Tony, poursuivi par le Hippie.

Hippie: Revieeeeeeeeeens! Je veux juste te faire un calin!

Tony: Dégage!

Angel attrapa le col de Tony et lui planta l'antidote.

Angel : Fais dodo !

Hippie : Bravo Grosse !

Elle sourit et partit trouver Liev pendant que le Hippie veillait sur les deux. Angel trouva Liev déjà à terre. Le Prof s'en était occupé. Elle se fit entrainer dans le salon par le Hippie. Le Prof et Méré se faisaient menacé par Lyan et Maksim avec un couteau de cuisine braqué sur leurs cou.

Méré: Lâchez nouuus!

Angel : Lyan, Maksim c'est moi que vous voulez alors attrapez moi !

Elle ouvrit grand les bras puis ils foncèrent sur elle et elle les piqua avec deux seringues.

Angel : Désolé... Maintenant dormez !

Ils s'évanouirent et Méré sauta dans les bras de sa sauveuse.

Méré: T'es la plus forte Angel!

Hippie: Gros, y a Mathieu qui s'inquiéte! Faut qu'on rentre chez nous gros!

Prof: En effet. Angel! Pourrais tu nous téléporter chez nous s'il te plait?

Angel obéit en les remerciant d'être venu. Petit à petit, la maison se réveilla, comme avant. La jeune ange étant très fatiguer s'effondra au sol et s'endormit à son tour. Pour les autres ils avaient tous un gros mal de tête.

Lyan : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Méré: En un mot: Lucian...

Tony vint serrer Méré dans ses bras.

Tony: Tu es vivante! J'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir dans un tel caphärdum!

Wild prit la jeune ange et la posa sur le canapé.

Méré: Bon, qu'est ce que vous diriez de manger maintenant?

Tous: Oui!

Liev prit les sushis et ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Méré garda quelques sushis pour Angel. Wild amena l'ange à sa chambre et Méré s'installa sur le canapé pour dormir. Dans son sommeil Angel prononça des prénom incompréhensible puis Wild la réveilla d'un coup.

Wild : Angel ça va ?

Angel : Il revient pour se venger ! Courrez !

Wild: Hein? Qui revient pour se venger?

Angel: Pas le temps de te le dire! Courrez!

Wild saisit Angel par les épaules.

Wild: Qu'il se venge! Je ne te laisserai pas seule! Que les autres courent si ils veulent mais pas moi!

Angel commença à pleurer puis elle regarda Wild en étant déroutée.

Angel : Il revient ! Satan...

Wild: Et alors! On restera ici! Que tu le veuilles ou non!

Angel: S'il te plait Wild... Emmène les autres avec toi! Surtout Méré... Si il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je m'en voudrais beaucoup trop...

Wild soupira.

Wild: D'accord pour mettre l'autre gamine en sécurité mais les autres restent ici pour se battre!

Angel commença à pleurer.

Angel : Je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse du mal...

Wild: On sait se battre Angel!

La porte s'ouvrit avec une grincement. Tony et Méré étaient dans l'encadrement.

Tony: Bien sûr que oui on sait se battre!

Méré: On laissera pas Angel rester comme ça! On ira se battre!

Angel : Je le sais bien mais... J'ai peur...

Elle pleura encore plus puis senti Wild resserrer son étreinte sur elle.

Wild: Ça va aller! On ferait tout pour toi!

Méré: Oh que oui.

Tony: Il est hors de question que je laisse ce mec s'attaquer à toi, Méré ou Wild.

Un toussotement timide retentit. Lucian se tenait derrière Méré.

Lucian: Je... peux me joindre à vous?

Il fit un petit sourire timide.

Angel : Oui bien sûr !

Elle sourit puis l'invita à partager le câlin ainsi qu'à Méré et Tony.

Angel : Câlin groupé ?

Wild resserra son étreinte encore plus.

Wild: Nan. Je suis pas partageur.

Tony fit une mine boudeuse, Lucian fit une mine toute triste et Méré fit mine de pleurer.

Angel : Tu m'étouffe...

Elle dit ses mots à demi-voix.

Wild relâcha un peu mais n'en garda pas moins son attitude Angel-est-à-moi. Méré se releva et sauta sur Wild pour le couvrir de câlin. Par réflexe, il lâcha prise et laissa la gamine le câliner comme une peluche. Tony et Lucian vint vite les rejoindre suivi d'Angel qui riait comme une folle par la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Finalement, quand ils se détachèrent, Méré s'était rendormie sur Angel.

Tony: Elle est mignonne même quand elle dort...

Wild: Faut avouer que PARFOIS elle peut être mignonne. Mais pas plus qu'Angel.

Angel : Je vais la mettre dans son lit.

Elle se leva et allât déposer Méré dans son lit. Puis elle rejoignis Wild et elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Tony et Lucian toussotèrent.

Lucian: On est encore là nous!

Tony: En effet.

Wild les poussa hors de la chambre. Angel souriait, dans son regard l'envie régnait.

Angel : Tu viens ?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Méré était dans l'encadrement.

Angel: Méré! Qu'est ce que tu fais hors de ton lit? Va te coucher, d'accord?

Méré: Mais j'arrive pas à dormir...

Wild prit Méré dans ses bras et la berça comme un bébé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il la déposa dans son lit. Wild revint très vite.

Wild: Oh que oui je viens ma belle Angel.

Angel : Alors attrape moi !

Elle commença à courir autour du lit puis Wild la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Wild: Je t'ai attrapé Angel!

Lucian et Tony regardait par l'encadrement de la porte le couple s'embrasser. Ils s'ennuyaient tellement qu'ils n'y avait que ça à faire! Tony glissa contre la porte.

Tony: Il n'empêche qu'Angel avait dit être fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de calme.

Lucian: Elle a peut être changée d'avis ou alors c'était juste pour qu'on la laisse avec Wild.

Wild fit basculé Angel sur le lit.

Angel : On le fait maintenant ?

Wild : Oui !

Lucian et Tony entendirent ces paroles et plaquèrent leurs oreilles à la porte.

Tony: T'avais raison Lucian.

Lucian: J'ai TOUJOURS raison.

Lucian était chargé d'observer et Tony d'écouter.

Tony: Mais... J'y pense... Wild il l'a pas demander en mariage?

Lucian: P't'être bien.

Angel et Wild s'embrassèrent tendrement et en même temps l'hybride de niveau 2 déshabilla la jeune fille.

Angel : Wild... Je t'aime !

Wild: Angel... Moi aussi!

Angel déshabilla à son tour son partenaire en continuant de l'embrasser tendrement. Pendant ce temps, Lucian et Tony se rinçait l'oeil sur le couple. Lucian eut une idée mais Tony l'arrêta.

Tony: N'y pense même pas, elle dors et elle a pas ton âge.

Lucian: Et alors? Toi non plus!

Tony: Ouais mais moi je la viole pas pendant son sommeil.

Lucian: T'es énervant parfois.

Tony: Et moi je crois qu'on va devoir te donner une autre bonne dose d'antidote pour te calmer.

Wild commença à pénétrer Angel doucement qui gémissais de bonheur puis elle s'approcha de son oreille.

Angel *murmurant* : Attache moi...

Angel eut à peine dit ça que Wild sortit des menottes et l'attacha. Il continua à la pénétrer en accélérant le rythme. Les deux prenaient un plaisir fou. Lucian et Tony, eux, en prenaient moins, vu l'accélération et les -bientôt- cris de plaisir d'Angel.

Lucian voulait les rejoindre alors que Tony voulait juste vomir.

Lucian : Tu crois que je peux... ?

Tony : Wild va te tuer !

Angel se rapprocha encore de l'oreille de Wild.

Angel *murmurant* : On pourra le faire à trois plus tard ?

Wild s'arrêta un moment. Il était un peu surpris par la proposition de la jeune fille.

Wild: Ça dépend avec qui Angel mais je ferais tout pour toi!

Lucian avait entendu le murmure d'Angel et trépignait d'impatience de savoir qui ils comptait inviter à leur petite partie de plaisir. Tony était à deux doigt du malaise après avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

Angel et Wild continuèrent en allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Angel : Ah... Wild ! Oui !

Bientôt, Wild atteignit sa prostate et il atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. Tony fut soulagé pour lui et ses oreilles de ne plus entendre les cris du couple. Wild s'était couché à côté d'Angel.

Wild: Angel?

Angel: Oui?

Wild: Quand tu disais que tu voulais le faire à trois, tu pensais à qui?

Angel : La personne que tu veux !

Elle se mit sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit.

Wild : Ok je verrais qui !

Lucian poussa un soupir de frustration.

Lucian: Pourquoi elle a pas dit moi! Ça aurait facilité les choses!

Tony: Aucune idée, maintenant je vais dormir! Salut!

Lucian émit un faible signe de la main avant de rejoindre sa chambre à son tour. La maison entière s'endormit, bercée par les étoiles scintillantes. Angel se réveilla en nage dans son lit puis elle allât boire un verre d'eau. Lucian la vit debout et il s'approcha d'elle.

Lucian : Angel ça va ?

Angel : Oui...

Elle tremblait un peu.

Lucian: Que s'est il passé?

Il l'avait saisi puis prit dans ses bras. Les tremblements avaient continués de plus belle et Lucian la calma en l'embrassant sur le front. Wild avait entendu Angel se lever et était donc en train de regarder la scène en secret, jalousant Lucian d'être arrivé en premier.

Angel : Disons que j'ai fait un cauchemar mais il était pas comme les autres il était plus traumatisant...

Elle le regarda puis il sourit tendrement.

Lucian : Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? On te protégeras !

Angel: C'est vrai?

Lucian: Bien sûr!

Wild descendit voir Angel.

Wild: Qu'est ce que tu fous là le démon?

Angel : Calme toi je suis aller boire un verre d'eau et j'ai eût envie d'un petit câlin c'est tout !

Wild : Mouais...

Wild fixa Lucian.

Wild: Fais attention à toi, toi!

Lucian: Je l'ai juste réconfortée!

Wild: C'est ça... Je te surveilles!

Lucian: Puisque je te dit que je la réconfortais!

Angel : Wild je n'aime que toi compris ?

Elle sourit puis repartit dans sa chambre avec lui. Lucian se retrouva donc seul jusqu'à ce que Méré descende pour aller chercher à boire.

Lucian: Toi aussi t'as fait un mauvais rêve?

Méré tremblait comme une feuille.

Méré: Y a un monstre sous mon lit!

Lucian fut attendrie par la petite fille et la mit sur son dos.

Lucian: Tu vas me montrer le monstre, on va le chasser, d'accord?

Méré hocha la tête et Lucian amena Méré dans sa chambre où, à la lumière d'une veilleuse, elle lui montra quelque chose sous son lit. Lucian se pencha et sursauta. De grands yeux rouges vifs s'étaient ouverts et des dents crochues brillaient dans la nuit.

Méré: Tu vois! Y a un monstre!

Lucian : Oh merde...

Il essaya de le faire partir en vain.

Lucian : Bon viens dormir dans ma chambre tu seras en sécurité !

Il sourit tendrement. Lucian lui prit la main et Méré le suivit. Il l'allongea sur son lit.

Lucian: Je vais aller voir si Angel peut faire partir le monstre, d'accord?

Méré hocha la tête et Lucian lui remonta les couvertures avant d'aller toquer à la porte d'Angel.

Angel : C'est qui ?

Lucian : Moi tu peux venir Méré à un monstre sous son lit...

Angel : Ok j'arrive...

Elle sortie de sa chambre puis elle allât dans la chambre de la petite. Elle se pencha sous le lit mais le monstre avait disparu.

Angel: Il n'y a aucun monstre sous ce lit Lucian.

Lucian: QUOI?! Mais... Mais y en avait un il y a même pas cinq minutes!

Angel: Je veux bien te croire mais on dirais qu'il a déguerpis.

Angel rejoint sa chambre tandis que Lucian rejoint la sienne pour remettre Méré dans son lit puisqu'il n'y avait plus de craintes à avoir.

Méré: T'es sûr qu'il va pas revenir le monstre?

Lucian: Oui, Angel l'a fait fuir!

Méré : J'ai trop peur je peux dormir avec toi ?

Elle fit une mine toute triste. Lucian soupira et essaya de lutter mais c'était contre lui de refuser.

Lucian: D'accord, d'accord...

Il ramena Méré dans sa chambre à lui et tout les deux s'endormirent côte à côte.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Le lendemain Angel se réveilla avec des griffures sur le ventre. Le monstre qui l'avait griffé avait 3 griffes. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain puis elle regard les griffures. Elle les toucha et une douleur fulgurante l'envahit. Elle essaya de désinfecter et elle mit des bandages sur ses blessures. Le reste de la maison s'était réveillé mais, quand Angel arriva, elle remarqua un silence lourd.

Angel: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Elle remarqua que Lucian était en pleurs.

Lucian: Méré avait dormi avec moi mais quand je me suis reveillée, elle était plus là...

Il éclata en sanglots.

Angel : Lucian calme toi !

Elle se concentra sur l'odeur de Méré.

Angel : En enfer !

Lucian: J'aurais du m'en douter que ce monstre c'était mon père...

Tony se mit à genoux devant Angel et la supplia.

Tony: Pitié! Emmène nous Lucian et moi!

Angel le fit se relever.

Angel: Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais vous amener tout les deux de toute façon. Wild, tu veux venir?

Wild: Mouais... Pourquoi pas?

Elle se téléporta avec les trois personnes puis elle se mit en garde quand ils furent arrivés.

Angel : Chut... Il n'est pas loin...

Satan: En effet.

Tout le monde sursauta. Satan était juste derrière eux.

Satan: Que me vaux cette visite?

Wild: Rend nous Méré!

Satan : Mais je ne l'ai pas !

Angel : Alors pourquoi j'ai senti son odeur chez toi ?!

Satan : J'en sais rien !

Angel le frappa puis il riposta en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre. Elle s'effondra au sol à cause des griffures. Wild la releva avec délicatesse.

Lucian: Vous l'avez envoyé dans l'une de vos autres dimensions maléfiques?

Satan: NON! Je m'en fout d'elle!

Un gémissement de douleur retentit. Lucian et Tony se dirigèrent vers le gémissement. Des démons étaient à terre et Méré les survolaient avec sa forme neko démonne.

Satan: EH! DÉTRUIT PAS MES SOUS-FIFRES!

Le regard de Méré se posa sur Satan qui était prêt à l'attaquer en plein vol. Elle s'écrasa sur sa tête avec une force monumentale et Satan s'écrasa au sol, évanoui. Méré remarqua ensuite la présence de ses amis et descendit au sol pour leur faire des calins. Angel pendant ce temps saignait abondamment.

Angel : Wild... Laisse moi là... Je sers à rien...

Méré prit Angel par le bras. Avant même qu'Angel puisse demander ce qu'il se passait, une tornade de petites boules lumineuses violettes lui tournèrent autour. Elle sentit une chaleur agréable et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la douleur avait disparu et son sang avait pris une teinte rosée. Méré lui sourit.

Méré: J'ai essayé de te soigner un peu.

Angel : Merci...

Ils se téléportèrent chez Liev. Angel pleura doucement et prit Méré dans ses bras. La neko lui rendit l'étreinte.

Angel: Mais... Pourquoi il t'a enlevé?

Méré: J'en savais un peu trop sur lui et ses objectifs. Du coup, il a voulu m'éliminer sans que vous le voyez mais, apparemment, Lucian et toi avez découvert où j'étais.

Angel: Pourquoi il y avait des démons avec toi?

Méré: Fallait bien que quelqu'un me garde pendant qu'il allait baratiner.

Angel s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pût la protéger. Elle pleurait et répétait sans cesse "désolé..." dans l'oreille de Méré.

Méré: Mais... Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Vous êtes venu me sauver, non?

Angel: Oui... Mais... J'aurais du empêcher Satan de venir!

Méré regarda fixement le visage d'Angel.

Méré: Angel? Ce soir j'aurais le droit de dormir avec toi?

Angel: P-Pourquoi?

Méré: Tu te rappelles du monstre sous mon lit?

Angel hocha la tête.

Méré: C'est une apparition de Satan. Le problème c'est qu'elle a une faille. Elle disparait quand un ange s'approche d'elle et grandit quand c'est un démon. Du coup... Ça la ferait fuir si j'étais avec toi.

Angel : D'accord on dormira toutes les deux !

Elle serra Méré. Wild les avais rejoint sur la dernière phrase et avait saisi Angel par les hanches.

Wild *en lançant un sourire charmeur à Angel*: Dois-je être jaloux?

Méré: T'inquiète pas, je te la piquerais pas.

Wild *en souriant à Méré*: J'espère bien!

Angel rigola un peu.

Angel : Au pire si tu veux passer un moment avec moi tu le fais pendant la journée !

Wild: Alors je reste collé à toi!

Méré: HEYYY! C'est pas du jeu!

Wild: Si.

Méré: Nan.

Wild lâcha les hanches d'Angel et sourit machiavéliquement à Méré. Il lui sauta dessus.

Wild: Attaque de chatouilles!

Méré rigolait comme une folle et arrivait à peine à aligner les syllabes d'"arrête". Angel s'y met aussi mais sur Wild.

Angel : Sauvetage d'une Méré !

Wild se fit attaquer par Angel et Méré puis Tony et Lucian rejoignirent la partie.

Wild*en rigolant*: Arr.. Arrêtez!

Tout le monde lâcha Wild, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Angel rigolait à plein poumons en voyant la rougeur du visage de Wild.

Lucian: Sinon, vous n'aviez pas prévu de vous marier, vous?

Il pointa du doigt le couple Angel/Wild.

Wild: Si, mais...

Tony: Donc vous allez vous marier?

Angel: Si Wild le souhaite, je veux bien!

Méré regarda Angel avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Angel la prit dans ses bras.

Angel: Qu'est ce qui y a?

Méré*sanglotant*: Tu vas plus me protéger comme avant alors?

Angel: Bien sûr que non! Je continuerais à te protéger et puis, je serais plus vraiment toute seule!

Elle fit un clin d'oeil entendu à Wild, Lucian et Tony qui aquiesçèrent.

Tony: C'est normal de te protéger Méré!

Lucian: Compte sur moi aussi!

Wild: En temps normal j'aurais dit non mais si c'est Angel...

Méré fit une bouille triste.

Méré: Alors tu m'aimes pas?

Wild: Si. Mais comme une petite soeur envahissante m'empêchant d'aller droit au but avec Angel.

Angel : En même temps si tu étais pas tout le temps en train de changer d'humeur on en serait pas là !

Wild: C'est plus de la faute à elle!

Il pointa du doigt Méré qui s'offusqua.

Méré: HEEEEEEY!

Wild: On dit qu'il y a que la vérité qui blesse!

Il sourit gentiment. Méré tourna le dos à Wild et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Tony.

Tony : Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute !

Angel : Et moi aussi c'est de ta faute Wild ! Tu n'as pas sût quand on devait se marier en plus avec Arno Anzer qui traîne dans les rues on est dans la merde !

Wild: Mais...

Méré: Wild, il n'y a pas de "mais", on est dans la merde, point.

Wild lança un regard meurtrier à Méré.

Wild: Je t'ai demandé quelque chose Méré?

Méré baissa la tête. Tony lui rendit son regard meurtrier.

Tony: Laisse la tranquille! Elle n'y est pour rien!

Méré: Merci Tony...

Angel : Ne t'en prend pas à elle compris ?! C'est de ta faute Wild si tu ne l'avait pas trahi on en serait pas là !

Wild baissa la tête.

Wild: Je... Je suis désolé!

Angel: Tu peux l'être!

Elle soupira et sécha les larmes qui commençaient à perler autours des yeux de Méré.

Angel : Méré viens je vais te parler en privé !

Elle prit la main de la jeune fille et allât dans sa chambre.

Angel : Assis-toi !

Méré s'assit.

Méré: Qu'est ce qu'il y a? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Angel : Non mais...

Elle tomba au sol en crachant du sang. Elle leva la tête en souriant.

Angel : Je vais bientôt mourir...


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Méré se précipita sur Angel.

Méré: Mais... Pourquoi? Je... Je veux pas que tu meures!

Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Angel : J'ai fais de l'alchimie pour te sauver... J'ai donner mes organes pour sauver les tiens... Je manque de temps... Mais... Sache une chose... Quand j'étais petite j'ai fait une chose horrible... J'ai tuer... Ta... Maman... Je suis désolé...

Elle cracha encore du sang et pleura elle aussi. Méré se mit à serrer l'ange dans ses bras.

Méré: Je ne t'en voudrais jamais Angel! Jamais!

Méré essaya de sauver Angel, en vain.

Méré: Ne meurs pas! Pitié...

Elle s'écroula à son tour en pleurant.

Angel : Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer ? Tu devrais me haïr...

Elle ferma les yeux et dans un dernier souffle elle lui dit : "J'aurais aimer avoir une fille aussi gentille que toi"

Méré s'approcha d'Angel en pleurant. Elle frissonna quand elle vit qu'elle ne respirait plus et que son coeur ne battait plus. Méré sortit de la chambre en sanglotant. Tony fut le premier à venir la voir. Méré lui expliqua la situation et son visage se décomposa petit à petit. Il prit Méré dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement pour la calmer. Le plus dur serait d'annoncer ça à Wild. En effet, quand Méré l'annonça, elle se retrouva plaquée par terre, le sabre pointé sur son cou. Wild ne croyait pas que c'était à cause de la bonté d'Angel qu'elle était morte, il pensait que c'était Méré. C'est pour cela qu'il planta le sabre profondément dans le corps de Méré.

Wild: Au moins, tu la rejoindra...

Soudain un faisceaux lumineux sorti du corps de Méré qui lui montra ses souvenirs avant la mort d'Angel. Wild retira son sabre d'un coup ce qui eût pour effet de rendre Méré immortel. En effet son entaille se reboucha.

Wild : Angel...

Il pleura en silence. Méré serra Wild dans ses bras.

Méré: Tu veux que j'essaye de la sauver?

Wild: C'est déjà trop tard... Tu aurais du nous prévenir pendant qu'elle agonisait!

Méré: Désolé... Je... Je... Je ne voulais pas...

Tony: Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Méré se remit à pleurer. Tony se mit à pleurer à son tour.

Wild : Il faut prévenir les autres...

Il se leva et allât dans le salon où Lyan, Liev, Nicolai et Maksim rigolaient ensemble.

Liev : Tiens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Wild ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Wild: C'est Angel...

Liev: Qu'est ce qu'elle a Angel? Elle a perdu le contrôle? Elle est malade?

Wild: Ben en fait... Elle est morte...

Tout le monde commença à croire que c'était une blague mais quand ils virent le visage sérieux et Méré et Tony arriver en larmes, ils comprirent que c'étaient vrai.

Lyan : Comment ?! Pourquoi ?!

Nico : PUTAIN !

Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Liev : Angel... Pourquoi toi ?

Tous étaient désespérés.

Méré: Tony, elle... Elle va revivre, hein?

Tony: Je... Je ne sais pas...

Maksim avait commencé à taper rageusement sur le mur au point de presque le casser.

Liev: Amenez nous à elle. On veux la voir.

Tony : Elle est dans le labo...

Ils coururent vers l'antre de Tony et ils virent Angel entourer de sang.

Liev : Elle est morte comment ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Méré qui commença à bégayer.

Méré: E-Elle... Elle... Elle a commencé à cracher du sang et puis elle a dit que pour me sauver il fallait qu'elle me donne quelques organes et voilà.

Liev: Sa bonté la perdra...

Lyan : Liev ça la perdu !

Il essuya ses larmes et parti dans le salon.

Tony : Lyan reviens !

Nico : Laisse j'y vais.

Il alla voir Lyan qui s'en voulait.

Nico : Tu as quoi ?!

Lyan : Je n'aurais jamais dût lui apprendre ça...

Nico: Lui apprendre quoi?

Lyan se tut à cet instant là. Nicolai le saisit par le col.

Nico: QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI A APPRIS?

Nicolai se calma et lâcha la prise sur son col.

Lyan : C'est pas tes affaires !

Il s'en allât et Nicolai le suivit discrètement.

Méré retint Nicolai.

Méré: Laisse le...

Nico: C'est pas tes oignons cette histoire!

Il se détacha du bras de Méré pour continuer à poursuivre discrètement Lyan. De retour au labo, tout le monde était en deuil.

Tony : On peut essayer de contacter...

Liev : NON !

Méré : Pareil je veux pas l'emmener voir se connard de Satan !

Tony: C'est l'un des seuls qui pourrait nous aider...

Wild: Je me range du côté de Tony, ce serait déjà mieux de tester toutes les solutions.

Liev: HORS DE QUESTION!

Méré: Je suis d'accord avec vous mais Satan reste quand même à contacter dans les cas extrêmes...

Wild: La mort d'Angel, c'est pas un cas extrême ça?

Ils baissèrent la tête et réfléchirent à un autre plan. Pendant ce temps du côté de Nicolai et de Lyan.

Lyan : J'ai été con de lui avoir appris ce pouvoir...

Nicolai écoutait Lyan en attendant le bon moment pour lui sauter dessus.

Lyan: Pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Même Nicolai ce serait abstenu...

Nicolai serra les dents pour ne pas lui sauter dessus après l'insulte qu'il avait dite.

Côté Laboratoire

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'antre de Tony.

Tony: Je crois que le mieux serait de contacter Satan.

Liev: Je crois bien.

Wild: Malheureusement.

Méré: C'est d'accord... Mais si il ose toucher ne serait ce qu'une seule fois à Angel, je jure que je vais le...

Satan: Que tu vas me?

Tous se retournèrent. Satan venait de se téléporter dans l'antre de Tony et semblait avoir écouter toute la conversation.

Satan: Alors comme ça Angel est morte?

Méré: Oui...

Satan : Et vous croyez vraiment que je peux la sauver ?! Pff que vous êtes naïf ! Il lui manque bien trop d'organes pour que je la sauve ! C'est sans espoir...

Il regarda Méré qui pleurait de plus en plus.

Méré : C'est faux ! Il reste un espoir !

Lucian : Lequel ?

Méré : Faire de l'alchimie !

Côté Nico/Lyan

Lyan : Cette ancienne magie des hybrides... Pourquoi lui ais-je appris à faire de l'alchimie ?!

Nicolai sauta sur Lyan.

Nico: AH! JE SAVAIS QU'IL Y AVAIT UN TRUC QUI CLOCHAIT!

Lyan: Tu... TU M'AS SUIVI?!

Côté laboratoire de Tony

Tony: Tu sais comment faire de l'alchimie?

Méré: Oui! Mais... Comme l'a dit Angel c'est dangereux l'alchimie...

Wild prit Méré par le cou.

Wild: Peu importe! Que tu meures ou non, le plus important c'est qu'Angel soit en vie!

Liev frappa Wild qui reprit ses esprit.

Liev : Calme toi ! On va tous donner quelque chose pour la rammener compris ?!

Wild : Oui...

Côté Nico/Lyan

Nicolai frappa Lyan de toute ses forces.

Nico : Sais-tu comment on peut inverser le sort sale con ?!

Lyan : Arrête de me frappez toi tu aurais fait pire que moi !

Nico : Sauf que moi je l'aime Angel !

Lyan: Elle, elle est amoureuse de Wild!

Nico: Ça m'empêchera pas de continuer à l'aimer! Est ce que tu connais le sort inverse?

Côté laboratoire de Tony

Tony: On doit faire quoi au juste pour l'alchimie?

Méré : Je sais pas trop...

Wild : Un cercle de transmutation que l'on doit faire avec du sang frais !

Tous se rembrunirent. Personne, excepté Méré et Wild n'avait envie de donner son sang.

Méré: Je veux bien, moi.

Wild: Pareil. Personne d'autre?

Nico: Moi, je me porte volontaire aussi.

Nico était revenu, en sang, avec Lyan sous le bras.

Liev : Vous vous êtes battu ?!

Nico : Lyan est un expert en la matière d'alchimie !

Lyan: Mouais... Disons que je me débrouille.

Nicolai lui lança un regard meurtrier et le lâcha.

Nico: Vas-y explique nous ce qu'il faut faire.

Lyan: C'est que...

Il avait regardé autour de lui avant de voir le petit groupe qui comptait sur lui.

Lyan: Bon, je vais vous expliquer...

Il expliqua tout le rituel à la petite famille qui était bouche bée.

Lyan : Voilà comment on fait de l'alchimie...

Nico: On y arrivera jamais!

Wild: C'est trop dur!

Méré: Parlez pour vous. Moi, je suis prête à tout pour sauver Angel. Même l'impossible.

Lyan: Y a que Méré qui est partante?

Silence pesant.

Lyan: Bon, alors on fera avec...

Soudain le corps de l'ange s'éleva en l'air, un faisceaux lumineux la portait doucement vers le ciel.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Chapitre 38

(PDV Angel)

Je voyais mes amis en pleure... J'avais peur peur que tout cela ne soit fini pour eux, la joie, le bonheur, je leur manques.

Angel : Laissez moi partir je veux les revoir ! Rester avec eux !

Gabriel : Angel... Nous allons exaucé ton voeu mais en échange tu devras sauver un être que tu déteste ! Nous te renvoyons sur Terre !

(PDV Normal)

Personne ne savait ce qui se passait et ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à se qu'il va se passé. Angel ou du moins son corps se reposa sur la table puis doucement ses yeux se rouvrirent, ils avaient changé de couleur, ils étaient maintenant or.

Méré se jeta sur Angel en pleurant de bonheur.

Méré: ANGEL!

Méré se redressa et lâcha Angel, qui devait être épuisée.

Méré: Ç... Ça va?

L'inquiétude et la joie se mêlait dans la voix de Méré. Wild avait gardé ses distances et Lyan et Nicolai firent de même pour laisser la benjamine de la famille questionner et câliner Angel qui était déroutée.

Angel : Qui êtes-vous ?

Méré s'arrêta dans son élan de joie.

Méré: Tu... Tu ne te souviens plus de nous?

Angel: Non, je devrais?

Méré éclata en larmes et Tony vint la prendre dans ses bras. Méré n'avait jamais autant pleuré en une journée. Elle s'enfuit du labo, sanglotant comme jamais.

Angel : Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Reviens ! Je suis désolé !

C'était trop tard Méré était déjà partie. Angel se leva et regarda les autres personnes devant elle.

Angel : Qui êtes-vous ?

Liev: Je suis Liev et voici Lucian, Wild, Lyan, Nicolai, Tony et la fille qui est partie en pleurant c'est Méré.

Côté Méré

Méré s'était adossé à un mur avant de se retourner et de taper le plus rageusement qu'elle le pouvait, cassant au passage une bonne partie du mur. Elle rentra dans une chambre avant de se poser sur un lit pour essayer de dormir, en vain. Angel entendit les bruits que Méré avait fit puis elle alla voir la jeune fille.

Angel : Je suis désolé...

Méré lui tourna le dos pour recommencer à pleurer plus.

Angel: Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi tu pleures mais...

Méré s'étais retournée d'un coup pour finalement finir dans les bras d'Angel qui comprit qu'elle devait l'enlaçer.

Méré: Tu ne te rappelles vraiment plus de nous Angel?

Angel : Désolé...

Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Mais, alors que tout le monde l'avait oublié, Satan vint dans la chambre des deux jeunes filles et enleva Méré.

Satan : Viens là j'ai besoin de me défouler !

Angel : Lâchez-la !

Méré : ANGEL !

Satan: Elle se rappelle plus de toi, c'est parfait!

Méré: LÂCHEZ MOI!

Méré se débattit en donnant des coups de pieds et en mordant le roi des enfers. Un simple coup de poing de ce même roi, et Méré tomba dans les pommes. Angel se sentait coupable. Elle était si faible.

Angel : Je suis une incapable...

Satan déposa Méré au sol.

Satan*d'une voix douce*: Mais non, tu n'est pas une incapable. Moi, je ne te considérerais jamais comme une incapable.

Les paroles de Satan résonnèrent dans la tête d'Angel. Satan lui tendit une main.

Satan: Viens, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit... magique!

Angel regarda la petite Méré, encore évanouie.

Angel: Et... Et elle alors?

Satan: Je l'emmène aussi, bien entendu!

Angel devenu rétissante comme si elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne devait pas le suivre.

Angel : Je... Je ne préfère pas...

Satan: Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun risque! Fais moi confiance, d'accord?

Angel réfléchit. Sa réflexion fut interrompu par un râle de douleur provenant de Méré. En effet, Satan avait décidé d'écraser sa tête pour qu'elle reste évanouie. Quand Angel le regarda, il laissa vite Méré, qui commençait à saigner sur le pied du roi des enfers, pour s'assoir à côté de l'ange, avec un sourire des plus angélique.

Satan: Alors? Tu accepte?

Angel : Je... Si vous ne lui faites plus rien compris ?! Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Satan: Pourquoi t'intéresse tu à elle? Tu n'as pourtant aucun souvenir d'elle...

Satan avait eu un ton plus inquiétant, plus sinistre.

Angel : Je sais pas c'est comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Elle baissa la tête.

Angel : Et vous non plus je ne vous connais pas !

Satan: Ce serait difficile à t'expliquer mais il faut que tu me crois! Cette fille est dangereuse... Elle a même essayer de te tuer!

Angel: Alors pourquoi elle a pleuré tout à l'heure quand je me suis réveillée?

Satan: Parce que c'est elle qui a causée ta mort. Elle la souhaitée au plus profond d'elle. Du coup, quand tu t'es réveillée, elle a compris que tout ses efforts avaient été vain. Angel eût un gros coup dans le coeur puis elle vit Satan lui tendre la main.

Angel : Je vous suis...

Elle prit sa main et il l'emmena en enfer.

Angel était émerveillée devant le paysage des enfers, et ça, Satan le voyait bien.

Satan: Ça te plait?

Angel: Oh oui!

Satan s'approcha d'elle.

Satan: Je te fais une proposition. Reste vivre ici, tu ne seras plus mise en danger par cette... monstre. Tu seras en sécurité avec moi...

Angel : Après tout je ne connais personne et vous êtes plutôt gentil avec moi. Je pense que je vais rester !

Satan : Tu as fait le bon choix !

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre puis il l'installa dans le lit.

Angel : Merci c'est gentil de m'avoir montré la chambre !

Satan: Mais il n'y a pas de quoi! Je vais quelque part. N'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu en ressens le besoin, d'accord?

Angel hocha la tête et Satan sortit. Il se téléporta pour aller chercher Méré. Il l'installa dans une salle sombre en lui disant qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas crier sinon il tuerais Angel. Elle se tut en un instant. Satan, satisfait, retourna voir Angel. Satan s'approcha d'elle et il lui caressa les cheveux.

Angel : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Satan : Tes cheveux sont si doux !

Angel rougit d'un coup.

Angel: M-Merci...

Satan lui sourit gentiment.

Satan: Tu as besoin de quelque chose Angel?

Angel : Non et vous ? Je peux vous aider ?

Satan sourit perversement et il s'approcha doucement de son oreille.

Satan: À vrai dire, oui. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Satan s'apprêtait à révéler ce qui lui ferait plaisir quand Lucian, Tony et Wild apparurent juste derrière lui. Satan se détacha un peu d'Angel et fit un sourire chaleureux à ses invités non désirés.

Satan: Mes amis! En quoi puis-je vous aider?

Wild: Déjà tu peux nous dire ce qu'Angel fait ici et puis...

Tony: *coupant Wild* Pourquoi Méré est dans cet état là!

Tony montra Méré qui avait réussi à boiter jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Satan.

Lucian: Tu profites de l'amnésie d'Angel pour t'attaquer à Méré et faire croire à Angel que tu es quelqu'un de bien? C'est cela?

Angel : De quoi ? Je comprend rien !

Elle regarda les personnes d'elle en étant déroutée.

Wild: Ce mec est un connard et il veut te faire croire que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Angel: Impossible... Cette fille... Elle a voulu me tuer...

Tony: Te tuer?! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Elle t'adore plus que tout!

Angel regarda Satan qui prit un air dérouté, comme si il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient puis Angel se tourna vers Lucian, attendant sûrement son approbation.

Lucian: En effet, Méré est une pauvre fille innocente et ce mec est quelqu'un d'horrible.

Angel réfléchit puis elle s'approcha de Satan.

Angel : Ils me font peur...

Satan : Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là !

Il prit un air supérieur et il caressa ses cheveux. Wild soupira rageusement et Lucian essaya de trucider Satan. Pendant ce temps, Tony aidait Méré à avancer jusqu'au petit groupe en la rassurant. Méré sanglotait. Elle avait tellement envie de serrer Angel dans ses frêles bras, mais elle se retint en pleurant encore plus. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Méré: Tony... Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu qu'Angel devienne amnésique?

Tony: Je n'en sais rien et je m'en serais passé par tout les moyens.

Méré: Je suis aussi triste pour Wild...

Satan pencha Angel en arrière et il l'embrassa langoureusement. Wild se retenu de tabassé Satan tout comme Lucian. Soudain Angel reprit ses esprits et elle repoussa Satan d'un coup de pied.

Angel : Pourquoi j'embrassa ce connard il est où Wild ?!

Elle le vit et sauta dans ses bras.

Satan resta choqué pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant d'intervenir à sa façon. À savoir, prendre Méré par les cheveux. Avec son autre main, il créa du feu et le mit assez près de Méré.

Satan: Tu vas lâcher tout de suite Wild où elle finit carbonisée.

Tony essaya de taper Satan mais il le repoussa d'un simple coup de pied. Angel lâcha Wild et s'approcha de Satan.

Angel : Lâche-la ! Tout de suite !

Satan : Très bien !

Il lança Méré sur Tony qui la rattrapa puis Angel téléporta le petit groupe chez Liev.

Angel : Si je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez de moi vous les laisserait tranquille !

Satan: Non, j'en ai assez. Ces gens viennent toujours me voir quand on fait notre petite affaire. J'en ai marre!

Satan fit basculer Angel sur son lit.

Satan: Je n'arrêterais que quand tu m'auras promis que quand on est ensemble, tu m'appartiens à moi et à moi SEUL! Sinon, je les carbonise.

Angel déglutit et regarda Satan avec frayeur.

Angel : Très bien c'est promis !

Satan: Très bien. Tu peux partir, ces gamins m'ont mis en rogne, j'ai pas le courage de faire notre petite affaire.

Satan déposa un baiser sur son front avant de caresser une dernière fois les cheveux d'Angel qui se téléporta. Elle arriva chez Liev et elle alla directement dans sa chambre.

Angel : Comment leur dire... ?

Méré: Nous dire quoi, Angel?

Angel se retourna pour voir Méré, couverte de bandages.

Méré: Je n'aime pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais, Satan t'a fait du mal?

Angel : Non t'inquiète pas !

Elle sourit.

Angel : En faite je voulais vous dire que pendant quelques temps je vais devoir aller en ville pour le travail...

Méré sourit tendrement.

Méré: Tu as trouvé du travail? C'est super! C'est quoi?

Méré était excitée comme une puce. L'annonce d'Angel l'avait certes un peu attristée, mais elle était heureuse qu'Angel soit heureuse.

Angel : Je travail dans un café : le Loona !

Elle sourit.

Angel *pensant* : Même si c'est faux ça estompera les questions.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello mes petits chats ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas poster de fictions en même temps je bosse sur mon roman Tyran je porterais le second chapitre dans le mois de juillet je pense bref je suis de retour ce qui est plutôt cool pour vous ^^ allez bonne lecture mes chatons ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 39

Méré: Angel...

Angel: Q-Quoi?

Méré: Il faut que je te parle à propos de ce que tu m'as dit avant de mourir.

Angel: Ah... Au sujet de l'assasinat de ta mère, c'est ça?

Méré: Oui...

Angel : Je m'en veux...

Elle pleura et recula un peu quand elle vit Méré se rapprocher.

Angel : Que... Que vas-tu me faire ? Tu veux te venger ?

Méré s'arrêta à quelque centimètre d'Angel.

Méré: Non. J'aime pas me venger. Je veux plutôt... Comment t'expliquer... Te remercier.

Méré semblait sincère dans ses paroles.

Angel : P... Pourquoi ?!

Elle était déroutée souvent quand elle annonçait une des tueries qu'elle avait fait ça ne se passait jamais comme ça.

Méré soupira.

Méré: Tu ne m'en voudra pas si je te raconte un peu mon enfance?

Angel : Si ça peut te faire souffrir non !

Elle prit Méré dans ses bras.

Angel : Après si ça peux-t'aider je veux bien que tu vides ton sac !

Elle la regarda gentiment quand soudain Wild venu dans la chambre.

Wild : Angel ! J'ai besoin de te parlé !

Angel: Qu'y a-t-il?

Méré se détacha des bras d'Angel en soupirant. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle lui sourit.

Méré: Au fait, Angel, je te rappelle que la plupart des neko lisent dans les pensées!

Méré sortit de la chambre pour laisser les deux ensemble. Wild prit Angel par les hanches et l'embrassa.

Wild : J'ai réussi à trouver une excuse !

Angel : Wild s'il te plait j'ai pas tellement envie...

Elle parti voir Méré et la prit dans ses bras.

Angel *murmurant*: S'il te plait dis rien, claque moi si tu veux mais pour éviter que Satan te fasse du mal et pareil pour les autres je lui ait dit de faire de moi ce qu'il voulait... Désolé...

Méré prit une mine boudeuse.

Méré: Combien de fois il va falloir te le dire que je ne t'en voudrais jamais? Satan est un crétin, je l'aurais forcément deviné un moment. Et puis, pourquoi te claquerais alors que tu m'as débarrassé de l'un des plus gros cauchemars de mon enfance?

Angel : Ta mère...

Angel comprit tout. Mais elle se fit emporter en enfer d'un coup. Elle tomba sur les fesses en arrivant.

Angel : Aïe...

Satan: Finalement, je pense qu'un peu de temps en ta compagnie me ferait le plus grand bien.

Comme d'habitude, le petit sourire pervers du roi des ténèbres vint déformer ses lèvre pour finalement embrasser amoureusement Angel en la faisant basculer sur le lit. Angel pleurait et Satan le remarqua bien vite quand il senti une larme frôler son nez.

Satan : Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Angel : Je n'en peux plus de tout ses problèmes... J'ai envie de me reposer... D'être tranquille...

Satan s'assit à côté d'elle.

Satan: Tu veux que je te trouve un endroit où être calme?

Satan avait prit un air gentil, espérant amadouer Angel.

Angel : Je sais déjà où je vais rester !

Satan : Où ça ?

Angel : ICI !

Satan fut étonné.

Satan: I-Ici?

Angel: Oui!

Satan: Tu n'insiste même pas pour que ce pot de colle de Méré reste avec nous?

Angel baissa la tête.

Angel : On dirait qu'elle ne même plus depuis que je lui ait dit que j'ai tuer sa mère...

Elle pleura.

Satan: Je vois... Tu sais, moi, je t'aimerais toujours...

Il prit l'ange dans ses bras. Des larmes tombèrent sur le sol.

Satan: Qui est là!

L'inconnu ne voulant pas se montrer, Satan décida de partir à sa recherche. Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il revint, épuisé.

Satan: Il a l'air de s'être enfui...

Angel : Je pense que c'était Méré... Je m'en veux...

Elle pleura encore plus puis ferma les yeux et réfléchis.

Côté Maison

Tony: Méré! Où est ce que tu vas!

Méré: Je vais juste dehors Tony, ne t'inquiète pas!

Tony: Si je m'inquiète! Fais attention à toi... D'accord?

Méré: T'inquiète!

Méré parti vite de la maison en direction de la forêt.

Côté Enfer

Satan sécha les larmes d'Angel et la prit dans ses bras.

Satan: Tu veux que je la tue pour que tu n'ai plus de remords?

Angel : Non ça ne ferait que les empirer...

Elle le regarda puis il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Côté Méré

Méré fouillait dans la forêt en se heurtant à des orties et des ronces avant de trouver un grand bâtiment baigné de lumière dans lequel elle s'engouffra. L'intérieur ressemblait à une sorte de palais. Méré rentra dans une chambre pour fouiller des tonnes de tiroir avant de trouver ce qu'elle voulait.

Côté Enfer

Satan allait continuer voyant que sa victime était super consentante jusqu'à ce que Wild apparaisse. Satan fit apparaître du feu.

Satan: Eh bien, je crois qu'on va avoir un semeur de troubles en moins!

Wild: De toute façon, je venais pour me rendre.

Satan: Quoi?!

Wild: Je vois très bien que vous captivez plus Angel que je la captive. Tuez moi ou faites de moi l'un des vôtres mais je me rend si Angel en aime un autre.

L'ange regarda l'hybride de niveau 2 puis elle pleura encore plus et se rapprocha de Wild.

Angel : Ecoute... C'est pas ce que tu crois je ne l'aime pas ! Je t'aime toi ! Mais à cause de notre accord et de mes paroles je ne me sentais plus à ma place avec vous... Je suis désolé...

Elle se mit à genoux et s'excusa en pleurant.

Wild: Mais tu seras toujours à ta place chez nous!

Satan commença à s'exaspérer.

Satan: C'est bon? C'est fini les "pardons", les "je t'aime"? Je croyais que tu voulais te rendre!

Angel : Toi tu la ferme compris ?!

Elle le regardait avec enervement et elle frappa au sol avec une tel force qu'elle réussi à briser le sol ce qui le fissura et le sépara en trois morceaux, celui où elle était, celui où Satan était et celui où Wild était. Elle devait maintenant faire un choix entre les deux tout en prenant en comptes qu'elle allait tomber avec son morceaux de terres des enfers dans de la lave en fusion.

Côté Méré

Méré sentit ses poils s'hérisser et une énorme envie d'aller en enfer. Elle se téléporta. Arrivée là-bas, elle dû léviter au dessus des trois morceaux de sol.

Méré: Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici?! Angel, déploie tes ailes et sauve Wild, je m'occupe de Satan!

Angel : Je n'y arrive plus ! Je... J'ai perdue mes ailes d'ange !

Soudain l'ange Gabriel apparut.

Gabriel : Sauve une personne que tu hais et tu récupereras tes ailes !

Angel : Mais... ?

Gabriel : Obéis !

Méré: T'es qui toi! Je te préviens, les oiseaux, je les manges!

Gabriel: Ah ah, très drôle. Et toi t'es qui? Un de ces satanés démons j'imagine?

Méré: Parle autrement des démons ou je t'arrache les plumes une par une!

Angel intervenu dans la confrontation des deux.

Angel : STOP ! Méré voici Gabriel mon "patron"... Gabriel voici Méré ma meilleure amie !

Gabriel : Je la connais merci bien !

Méré: Ouaip... On se connait. Malheureusement... Et je te le répète, exploiter des filles aussi gentilles qu'Angel c'est digne de Satan lui même!

Gabriel: Fous moi la paix et laisse moi faire mon boulot.

Méré: Pas besoin de faire ton boulot! Je peux les faire léviter je te rappelle!

Gabriel: Avec ta force de moineau, tu ne tiendra pas plus de dix secondes.

Méré: Dis le mec qui se trimballais avec des ailes en permanence.

Angel s'évanouie à cause de la chaleur Gabriel qui ne s'y attendait pas alla la sauver en la prenant dans ses bras.

Gabriel : Tu n'étais pas prête... Tu reprendras tes ailes plus tard...

Méré fit léviter les deux garçons qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de défendre deux camps bien distincts à savoir, Wild défendait les anges et Satan les démons.

Méré: Bon, tu la téléportes puisqu'à priori t'as du boulot avec elle.

Gabriel: Ouais, je l'emmène mais je vous la redonne très vite. Sur ce, au revoir très chère rivale.

Méré: Au revoir, le moineau.

Méré téléporta Wild et Satan à la maison.

Méré: C'est une exception que tu restes là Satan.

Côté Gabriel

Angel se réveilla doucement puis elle regarda Gabriel.

Angel : Je voulais sauver Satan vu que je le déteste !

Gabriel : Oui c'est vrai ! Mais... Tu n'étais pas prête tu vas devoir repasser une épreuve comme celle-ci...

Angel baissa la tête.

Côté Maison

Wild : C'était qui ce mec ?!

Méré: Un ange qui contrôle un petit peu tout quand le grand chef est pas là dont les résurrections. Enfin, un ange, façon de parler. C'est un vrai démon avec les autres anges sous prétexte qu'il est le plus "puissant".

Wild: Comment vous vous connaissez?

Satan: Une rencontre démon/ange organisée en enfer.

Côté Gabriel

Gabriel: T'aurais quand même pût y mettre un petit peu du tien! J'ai pleins d'autres anges à aider, moi!

Angel : Mais je t'emmerde ! J'ai mal de partout et en plus je ne savais pas que le deal du je te rends tes pouvoirs n'incluait pas mes ailes !

Gabriel: TU ME PARLES TOUT DE SUITE SUR UN AUTRE TON! JE TE RAPPELLES QUE JE SUIS AUSSI PUISSANT QUE NOTRE CHEF EN CE MOMENT !

Angel : ET BIEN JE M'EN FOUS ! J'ai mal au crâne et j'en ai marre de tout ça !

Elle s'assit et pleura.

Gabriel: Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer Angel... Mais un ange sans aile ce n'est plus vraiment un ange...

Gabriel releva Angel et sécha ses larmes.

Angel : Comment je peux les retrouver ? Il n'y a pas un autre moyens ?

Elle regardait Gabriel avec espoir.

Gabriel: Mmm... Y a bien un truc mais je ne t'en pense pas capable...

Angel : Dis-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je veux aider mes amis !

Elle se mit à genoux.

Gabriel: Il faut que tu tues un démon.

Il la releva.

Angel : Q... Quoi ?!

Elle pensa à Lucian puis à Satan.

Angel : Je le ferais !

Gabriel: C'est bien, Angel. Je te ramène chez toi ou tu peux le faire seule?

Angel : Oui...

Il la ramena chez Liev. Tout le monde l'attendait, elle vit Wild et lui sauta dans les bras.

Angel : Je suis désolé...

Wild: C'est pas grave Angel... Par contre faudrait peut être que ton copain ange rentre parce que Gabriel est à deux doigts de faire un meurtre.

En effet, Gabriel criait sur Méré tandis qu'elle répondait sournoisement à toutes ses piques.

Méré: Moi, je l'ai mérité ma place au sein des enfers. Toi, pour devenir patron d'Angel, t'as juste léché les bottes du grand patron.

Gabriel: N'importe quoi!

Méré: Oh que si.

Gabriel se retenait de toutes ses forces d'attaquer Méré.

Angel se mit entre les deux juste au moment où Gabriel allait frappé Méré. L'ange se prit le cou et elle s'énerva.

Angel : Rentre ! Tout de suite !

Gabriel : Oui d'accord !

Gabriel se téléporta. Méré sauta dans les bras d'Angel.

Méré: Comment est ce que t'as pu croire que je t'aimais plus Angel? T'es la fille la plus gentille, la plus belle et, sûrement, la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontrée de toute ma vie!

Tout le monde sembla attendri devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Même Satan versait sa petite larme.

Angel pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant Méré.

Angel : Désolé... Pardon !

Angel *pensant* : Je vais devoir tuer un démon tu m'aides ?

Méré: *pensant* Avec grand plaisir!

Les deux filles restèrent enlacées comme ça pendant longtemps avant de se détacher puisque Wild réclamait un câlin de la part d'Angel. Méré s'en alla chercher Tony. Elle le trouva dans son labo.

Méré: Salut Tony!

Tony leva les yeux de son oeuvre et son visage s'illumina.

Tony: Méré! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose!

Méré: Tu t'inquiète pour rien! J'étais allé chercher une invention!

Son visage afficha un énorme sourire.

Tony: Une invention? Je veux voir!

Côté salon

Satan: Angel, Wild, je... Je crois que je vais essayer de me calmer un peu. Ce qui signifie en partie, la rupture du contrat qu'on a eu tout les deux, Angel. Je voulais aussi vous demander... Puisque l'enfer est un peu HS en ce moment, est ce que je pourrais... vivre ici un petit moment?

Angel : Demande à ton fils et aux autres nous ne contrôlons rien !

Elle resta dans les bras de Wild. Satan regarda les autres personnes dont son fils.

Satan : Est-ce que je peux rester ?

Lucian : NON !

Satan: S'il te plait! Je peux changer! Comme toi! Et ce ne sera pas pour longtemps!

Lucian: Je refuse! Et je pense que ce sera pareil pour le reste!

Liev: Moi je veux bien, il peux changer.

Nicolai: Moi aussi je veux bien.

Lyan: Moi aussi.

Maksim: Je l'ai à l'oeil...

Liev: *criant* LES INTELLOS! VOUS VOULEZ QUE SATAN RESTE ICI UN PETIT PEU?

Tony: SI IL TOUCHE À PERSONNE ICI, C'EST BON!

Méré: MOI JE REFUSE!

Lucian : On est deux à refuser !

Liev : Mais cinq à être d'accord !

Lucian : Angel que décides-tu ?

Angel : Je refuse !

Wild : Pareil !

Satan : Bon je vais me trouver un coin d'ombre...

Il s'en alla tête baissé.

Méré: TECHNIQUEMENT ÇA FAIT 4 CONTRE 5 DONC NORMALEMENT TU PEUX RESTER!

Lucian: L'ENCOURAGE PAS!

Satan: C-C'est vrai? Merci! Je serais gentil avec tout le monde, je vous le promet!

Lucian: Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre...

Angel alla dans sa chambre, sans Wild, et s'y enferma.

Angel : Je ne sortirais que quand il sera parti !

Liev: Angel! Tu vas pas nous faire une crise parce que Satan est là!

Angel: Je fais une crise si je veux!

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Méré: Angel? Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plait?

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Angel : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Méré rentra dans la chambre pour la fermer à clé.

Méré: Rester avec toi. Je veux pas de ce mec dans notre maison.

Méré soupira.

Angel : Mais il va bien falloir le supporter jusqu'à se qu'on puisse le tuer...

Méré: Bah en fait, on peut. C'est juste que des mortels peuvent pas. Un combat entre deux immortels rendent ses deux immortels, mortels pendant le temps du combat. Et encore, l'immortalité, tu la gardes si tu n'as pas de progéniture. Ce qui veut dire que par exemple, si je me bat en combat à mort contre Satan, je ne pourrais pas mourir étant donné que je n'ai pas de progéniture mais lui pourras puisqu'il a Lucian. D'ailleurs, si il meurs, cette immortalité lui serra confiée.

Angel : Tu crois que Liev avait pensé à ça ?

Méré: Aucune idée. Mais il en est bien capable. Et puis, avant de venir ici, j'ai fait un tour en enfer, c'est carrément remis en place. Satan le sait sûrement et il doit cacher quelque chose. Au passage, y a même un démon qui m'a mordu.

Méré montra un grosse marque de dents sur laquelle une longue trainée de sang s'écoulait.

Angel : Je vais te soigner ça !

Elle mit ses mains sur le bras de Méré qui se soigna.

Angel : Et voilà ! Je pense que Satan prévois quelque chose !

Méré: Tu sais, par le passé, Satan adorait briser des couples. Il est sûrement jaloux de toi et Wild et va sûrement chercher à briser votre couple à vous deux. Peut être même qu'il va essayer de s'en prendre à Tony...

Méré frissonna en y pensant.

Angel : Je te jure que s'il ose toucher Tony ou Wild je le massacre !

Elle prit Méré dans ses bras et se prépara à l'attaque final. Elle prit un katana qu'elle mit dans son dos.

Angel : Il faut que tu ais une arme sur toi juste au cas où !

Méré: Quoi comme arme?

La réflexion de Méré et Angel fut interrompu par des cris de douleurs venant du salon.

Angel : Un truc qui fasse mal !

Elle partit en courant vers le salon et fût anéantie.

Angel : Je le savais...

Tony était au sol, en sang, essayant de se relever avant de se faire écraser par le pied de Satan. Quant à Wild, il se faisait tenir par les cheveux.

Satan: Puisque je vous dit que ces deux garces vont vous briser le coeur!

Wild : Angel ne le fera jamais !

Tony : Méré aussi ! Elles sont toutes les deux très gentilles !

Wild : Et adorables !

Satan les frappa et il vit Angel.

Satan : Oh je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

L'ange serra les poings et les dents, elle ferma les yeux et sortit son katana et laissa le démon en elle prendre le dessus.

Angel : Lâche-les et combattons-nous !

Satan: JAMAIIIS!

Quand soudain, une voix féminine et mature retentit.

?: Relâche les Satan, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Satan: Mais...

?: Satan... S'il te plait. Fais ce que je te demande.

Presque immédiatement, il lâcha Wild et enleva son pied de Tony.

?: Maintenant, retourne en enfer, d'accord?

Satan: O-Oui!

Satan se téléporta. Angel s'évanouie, la puissance de son démon était tellement forte qu'elle n'a pas pût résister plus d'une minute et des marques des ténèbres apparurent sur son corps.

Méré rattrapa le corps d'Angel.

Wild: Tu pouvais pas venir plus tôt?! On se faisait martyriser je te signale!

Méré: C'est moi qui vous ai sauvé, crétin!

Tony : Q... Quoi ?!

Ils étaient très étonné.

Méré soupira.

Méré: Je vous expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, on appelle cet saloperie d'ange Gabriel pour aider Angel.

Wild: Ouais mais comment?

Méré: ALORS LÀ AUCUNE IDÉE!

Gabriel apparut d'un coup.

Gabriel : Pourquoi avoir prononcé mon prénom ?!

Méré: PARCE QU'ANGEL EST EN DANGER!

Gabriel: Hum... En effet, je vois des marques assez démoniaques et ténébreuses.

Méré: Merci Sherlock Holmes... On a surtout besoin d'aide là!

Gabriel : Il faut le seigneur des enfers pour soigner ça moi je peux rien faire !

Il partit après cette phrase.

Wild : CONNARD !

Tony: Avant de contacter ce mec... Méré, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta voix.

Méré: Je me suis souvenue que j'avais crée des sortes de pillules qui modifie ta voix du coup je les ai utilisées.

Wild: Et pourquoi cette voix?

Méré: C'est celle de ma maman, elle apaise Satan. Et puis, c'est une sorte de gentil petit toutou qui lui obéit.

Tony: Tu pourrais le refaire pour convaincre Satan d'aider Angel?

Méré: Bien sûr!

Angel respirait faiblement. Liev la surveilla puis il remarqua que ces cheveux prenait une teinte rouge sang.

Liev : Euh... Elle change un peu trop là !

Tous fixèrent Angel.

Méré: Pas le temps pour les pillules! On doit convaincre Satan de l'aider!

Tony, Wild et Méré se téléportèrent en enfer avec Angel.

Méré: Satan!

Satan apparut devant leurs yeux.

Satan: Qu'y a t-il?

Méré: C'est Angel, elle souffre! Il faut la sauver et seul toi peut le faire!

Satan regarda Angel.

Satan: Hors de question! Elle commence à ressembler trait pour trait à une démonne!

Wild menaça Satan.

Wild : Fais-le tout de suite !

Satan : Non ! J'y gagne quoi ?!

Méré: Notre reconnaissance éternelle?

Tony: On arrête de se plaindre quand tu nous martyrise?

Wild: Tu as le droit de tous nous tuer ensuite?

Satan : Non... Je ne veux pas de tout ça !

Il partit en laissant Angel se transformer en démon.

Satan *pensant* : J'aurais enfin la femme que je voulais !

Méré: C'est embêtant... Particulièrement parce que mes cheveux deviennent blancs...

Wild et Tony se retournèrent pour en effet voir Méré, cheveux totalement détachés et presque totalement blancs. Elle s'écroula à son tour au sol à côté d'Angel.

Wild et Tony : Wouha...

Ils furent étonné de la voir comme ça.

Tony rougit quand il vit Méré ainsi en ange.

Wild: Alors Tony? On rougit quand on voit Méré en ange?

Tony: *rougissant comme jamais* N-Non!

Wild rigola à plein poumons.

Wild : Tu es rouge pivoine !

Tony: M-Même pas!

Wild: AH AH AH AH AH AH! T'es tellement rouge, on dirait une tomate croisée avec une cerise!

Les moqueries et rougissement furent interrompu par la voix d'Angel. Apparemment elle s'était réveillée.

Angel : Méré...

Elle avait ouvert les yeux ils étaient rouge sang.

Wild s'était à son tour mit à rougir et Tony pouffa de rire en lui donnant un coup de coude moqueur. Celui ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Wild revint à Angel.

Wild: Angel... T-Tu es magnifique mais... Tu n'étais pas une ange à la base?

Angel : Si mais... Je suis trop aller en enfer... Je deviens démoniaque... Et puis mon père était un demon !

Wild: Méré ne respire plus, je crois,là!

En effet, Méré avait perdu toute respiration et même battement de coeur.

Angel se leva d'un coup malgré les douleurs et elle prit Méré dans ses bras.

Angel : MERE !

Tony aussi se précipita sur Méré. Wild suivit le mouvement. Quand soudain, une énorme lueur blanche sortit du corps de Méré qui s'envola.

Tony: J'ai l'impression de revoir la résurrection d'Angel...

Méré retomba au sol violemment.

Angel : Elle devient un ange et moi...

Satan apparut d'un coup.

Satan : UN DEMON !

Satan prit une main d'Angel et la fit tournoyer.

Satan: Maintenant que tu es une démonne, tu es ma reine!

Il l'obligea à l'embrasser. Mais elle le repoussa.

Angel : C'EST FAUX !

Tony avait prit Méré dans ses bras pour voir si elle se réveillait. Bientôt, elle ouvrit ses yeux qui avaient pris une teinte blanche.

Méré: T-To.. Tony...

Tony: Méré! Oh dieu merci, tu es vivante!

Méré lui sourit.

Tony: Ça va? Tu n'as pas trop mal?

Méré: Un peu au niveau du dos mais tant que je suis avec vous, je vais bien...

Angel regarda Méré et sourit.

Angel : Tu es un ange Méré !

Elle pleura.

Méré essaya de se lever malgré une douleur forte pour prendre Angel dans ses bras.

Méré: Angel, toi, que tu sois un ange ou une démonne, je t'adorerais toujours et tu resteras toujours une ange pour moi!

Wild: Exactement! La gamine a raison!

Angel regarda Méré et eût une envie meurtrière, elle rejeta Méré par terre et se recula de deux mètres.

Angel : Je suis un monstre...


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Méré se releva et tendit une main à Angel.

Méré: Non! Tu n'es pas un monstre! Même moi quand j'étais un démon, j'avais des envies comme celle-ci! C'est normal! Ne t'inquiète pas!

Méré la reprit dans ses bras.

Angel pleura mais Satan vint gâcher tout cela.

Satan *murmurant vers Angel* : C'est faux ! Tu n'es plus capable de la protéger ! Elle va mourir ! De tes mains tu vas la tuer !

Méré: Ne l'écoute pas! Tu peux me protéger autant démon qu'ange! Je ne vais pas mourir!

Wild: Elle a entièrement raison!

Tony: Oui! Tu peux la protéger!

Angel avait très mal au crâne puis elle regarda Méré et mit ses mains autour de son coup en riant.

Angel : Je ne t'aime pas ! Tu n'es rien ! Juste une vermine !

Satan: Vas-y! Tue la ma reine!

Méré: Je sais que tu m'aimes! Je n'abandonnerai p...

Satan avait pris le sabre de Wild et en avait profité pour le planter en Méré.

Tony: Connard!

Méré tomba dans les bras de Tony.

Angel regardait les autres avec une envie meurtrière en elle, Tony vit une brume blanche autour d'elle se peindre en rouge sang. Elle était devenu une démonne à cent pour cent.

Angel : Partez ou vous aurez le même châtiment !

Wild et Tony se mirent d'accord pour partir. Ils emportèrent avec eux Méré, qu'ils prévoyaient de soigner au plus vite. Angel, restée en enfer félicita son roi pour son action.

Angel: C'était impressionnant!

Côté Maison de Liev

Tout le monde s'activait pour Méré. Bientôt, Méré put respirer convenablement et se mettre debout. Quand soudain, l'ange Gabriel apparut.

Gabriel: QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT D'ANGEL?!

Wild: Bah parce que monsieur Satan voulait pas la soigner, elle s'est transformée! Et c'est pareil pour Méré!

Gabriel regarda Méré et ne put s'empêcher un rire moqueur.

Méré: Ajoutes quelque chose et tu n'es plus de ce monde.

Gabriel : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me moquerais pas ! Je dois te protéger maintenant !

Il sourit gentiment puis il regarda Wild.

Gabriel : Toutes mes condoléences pour Angel...

Wild: J'ai pas besoin de tes condoléances! On va sauver Angel et accesoirement Méré.

Méré: Y a pas un truc du genre je dois tuer un ange si je veux redevenir démon?

Gabriel : Faut demander à Satan moi je dois juste te protéger !

Il s'assit dans l'air et sourit gentiment à Méré.

Méré: C'est la première fois que je vais ressentir de la sympathie pour toi. Mais alors pourquoi t'as pas tout de suite sauvé Angel quand elle était encore ange? Tu l'avais pas prévenu ou un truc du genre?

Méré ressentit une douleur violente à sa tête.

Tony: Ç... Ça va Méré?

Méré: Oui oui...

Gabriel : Je ne pouvais pas la sauver ! Et je ne savais pas qu'elle allait utiliser son démon ! Et pour ta douleur au crâne ce sont tout les malheurs du monde que tu ressens tu vois ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant ?!

Méré: Pas la peine de me crier dessus non plus! J'ai juste posé la question! Et moi les malheurs du monde, je m'en passerai bien alors on me retransforme tout de suite!

Gabriel: Vas falloir aller voir Satan pour ça mais je pense qu'il n'acceptera pas vu comment il collait Angel. Il rêvait de la femme parfaite, il l'a entre ses mains...

Wild: Justement! Je veux la retrouver ma femme parfaite à moi!

Gabriel : A ton avis pourquoi je t'ai dit toute mes condoléences ? Il n'y a plus aucune chance de revoir l'ancienne Angel ! L'âme d'ange qu'elle avait elle l'a transmit à Méré car elle pense qu'elle est plus digne de l'avoir !

Lucian arriva et il prit Méré dans ses bras.

Lucian : T'inquiète je suis le fils de Satan je vais te ramener Angel !

Gabriel réfléchit et il eût une idée.

Gabriel : Et après on fera un échange d'âme ! Angel redeviendra 100% ange et toi tu deviendra 100% démon !

Méré: Non, j'ai pas pu échanger mon âme de démon!

Gabriel: Et pourquoi cela?

Méré: Je vais t'expliquer. Chez les nekos, des scientifiques se sont installés pour savoir si on était plus animal qu'humain. Si tu es plus humain qu'animal, c'est bon mais si tu es plus animal qu'humain on t'enferme. Dans mon cas, j'étais à 50% animal et 40% humaine. Les 10% restants sont ceux de démons. Suite à ce test, j'ai dû m'enfuir dans le monde des humains. Et tout les autres nekos furent exterminés. Donc je suis pas 100% démon.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, Angel était perdue.

Méré: Donc ça veut dire que je vais devoir supporter la misère du monde sur mes épaules?

Gabriel: J'en ai bien peur.

Lucian: Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller! D'accord?

Côté Enfer.

Angel et Satan discutait entre eux d'un nouveau plan.

Angel : On pourrait essayer de tous les tuer !

Satan: Moui... Mais de quelle façon?

Angel: Les détruire uns à uns... Le pied...

Satan rigola de bon coeur avant de prendre Angel par les hanches.

Satan: Tu es sûrement la meilleure reine dont j'ai rêvé, ma reine.

Angel sourit puis l'embrassa.

Angel : On fait un peu de sport ?

Satan: Mademoiselle Angel est sportive maintenant?

Angel: Que quand il s'agit de toi, mon ténébreux.

Satan lui sourit et la chevaucha avec son habituel sourire pervers. Angel se mordit les lèvres sensuellement.

Angel : Fais moi mal !

Côté Maison de Liev

Méré: N'empêche ses ailes elles sont pas pratique!

Gabriel: Tu t'habitueras au fil du temps!

Méré déploya de grandes ailes couvertes de sang.

Méré: Euh... Le sang c'est normal?

Gabriel: Je crois, oui.

Il repensa au premières ailes d'Angel et fit un grand sourire.

Gabriel : Oui elle sorte de ton dos c'est normal !

Côté enfer

Satan: Te faire mal? Tu es sûre?

Angel hocha la tête, toujours en se mordant la lèvre. Ses poignets furent attachés au pied du lit de Satan et elle sentit des dents pointus mordre dans sa peau comme un vampire le ferait avec sa victime.

Angel : Ah... Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux en grands. Tu es un vampire ?

Elle sourit et voulut utiliser ses mains. Satan l'arrêta à temps.

Satan: Fais attention à pas casser les pieds, je devrais dormir dans ta chambre.. .

Satan recommença sa morsure. La sensation que ressentait Angel à ce moment là était sans nom. Elle aurait été capable de rester comme ça toute sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux puis elle le regarda sensuellement en cassant un pied.

Angel : Oups... J'ai pas fait exprès !

Elle sourit comme une fillette.

Angel : Tu vas devoir dormir dans ma chambre !

Satan: T'aurais pu insister pour que je dorme avec toi, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de te faire languir jusqu'à te dire oui.

Angel: Je suis plus du côté manigance!

Satan retira ses dents de la plaie et lécha la blessure qui dégoulinait de sang.

Satan: Ce qui est sûr c'est que ton sang est délicieux.

Angel : Et que, toi, ta langue et si douce... Je vais rester à jamais avec toi !

Elle caressa les cheveux noir ébène de Satan.

Satan: Je l'espère bien que tu vas rester à jamais avec moi!

Il caressa à son tour les cheveux d'Angel.

Angel: N'aie crainte, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Angel embrassa Satan langoureusement puis elle planta ses crocs acérés dans la peau mate de son amant. Tel un vampire elle suça délicatement son sang. Satan gémit de bonheur. C'était tellement jouissif de voir Angel le mordre comme ça. Il caressa sa cicatrice dans le dos. Angel s'arrêta et gémit un peu de douleur face aux caresses de Satan qui continua plus lentement son mouvement dans son dos en souriant mesquinement.

Angel : C'est pas bien de me faire arrêter comme ça !

Elle baissa la tête, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et il lui lècha doucement pour ensuite l'embrasser langoureusement.

Méré: Si j'avais su que je pouvais faire ça depuis des années!

Les deux amants regardèrent derrière eux et virent la petite Méré les fixant d'un air enfantin.

Angel : Que veux-tu ?

Satan : Tu n'auras plus jamais Angel !

Il se leva et défia Méré du regard.

Méré: Du calme! Je viens donner quelque chose à Angel!

Méré lui tendit une sorte de cube.

Méré: Tu peux prendre ça comme un cadeau d'au revoir, comme d'adieu. Au fait, Satan.

Satan: Quoi?

Méré: Prenez soin d'elle. Elle a beau m'avoir rejetée, je tiens encore à elle.

Angel prit le cube et Satan hocha la tête, ça ne se vit point mais Angel pleurait intérieurement.

Angel *murmurant* : Adieu...

Satan : A bientôt Méré !

Méré: Au fait, Angel, je sais que je suis pénible, mais je reviendrais! Tu m'as beaucoup trop apporté pour que je te laisse tomber comme ça! Et tu dois appuyer sur le bouton.

Elle pointa un bouton rouge et se téléporta. Satan lui arracha le cube des mains.

Satan: C'est sûrement dangereux! Il faut le casser!

Angel : Attend ! Je veux tester ! S'il te plait !

Elle le regarda avec peine.

Angel : Ce genre de choses m'amuse !

Satan le lui donna.

Satan: Pff... Elle m'a énervée... J'ai même plus envie de continuer notre affaire... Je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

Il la conduit à sa chambre. Angel ferma la porte et s'assit par terre. Elle déposa le cube au sol et appuya sur le bouton rouge. Le cube émit un brève lumière avant d'afficher un écran qui s'alluma sur une femme. Angel la reconnut tout de suite. Cette femme, c'était sa mère. Elle était dans une grande chambre, décorée avec des photos d'Angel.

Mère d'Angel: An..Angel! Méré ne mentait pas! Je peux te parler!

Angel secoua sa tête et elle pleura.

Angel : Non ce n'est pas toi ! Je t'ai tuer !

Mère d'Angel: Méré est la fille de la Mort. Elle s'est simplement contentée de mettre mon esprit dans ce que tu tiens dans tes mains. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir parler à ma petite fille!

Elle souriait gentiment à sa petite fille. Angel pleurait puis elle baissa la tête.

Angel : Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis comme papa... J'ai trop utiliser mon démon du coup j'en suis devenu un...

Mère d'Angel: Voyons! Je ne t'en veux pas d'être comme ton père! Je me suis marié avec lui! Ce serait injuste si tu n'avait pas un peu hérité de lui, non?

Sur ces derniers mots, la femme avait émit un petit rire. Angel essuya ses larmes puis elle regarda sa mère et elle sourit un peu.

Mère d'Angel: Méré m'a dit à quel point tu étais resplendissante! Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu l'étais autant... Dis moi, tu t'es trouvée un petit ami? Méré m'a dit que tu étais un peu confuse niveau sentiments.

Le ton était devenu inquiet.

Angel : Oui enfin à peu près... J'ai tellement changé de sentiment que je sais plus !

Mère d'Angel: Ooh, Angel. On a toujours été comme ça toutes les deux! Quand tu auras le temps, Méré pourra t'emmener me voir! J'adorerais te serrer dans mes bras!

Angel : Moi aussi maman !

Elle pleura puis elle entendit Satan.

Angel : Il faut que je te laisse je te promet que nous nous reverrons maman ! Je t'aime !

Elle rappuya sur le bouton et essuya ses larmes. Satan ouvrit la porte.

Satan: C'est bon? T'as testé ton truc? On peut l'anéantir maintenant? Je suis sûr que c'est un plan de l'autre gamine pour te récupérer!

Angel : Oui mais ça à juste fait une grande lumière et vu que j'ai peur du noir je peux la garder ? S'il te plait !

Elle fit une bouille trop mignone même un coeur de pierre pourrait fondre avec son regard.

Satan: Tu seras avec moi! Pas besoin d'une veilleuse!

Méré: Si, elle a besoin d'une veilleuse!

Satan se retourna et tomba sur Méré qui lui souriait comme une petite fille.

Satan: Qu'est ce que tu fait là une nouvelle fois?

Méré: Je venais voir si la veilleuse que j'avais donné à Angel marchait bien!

Méré lui fit un clin d'oeil discret.

Méré: Vous savez, impossible pour elle de dormir sans!

Satan soupira.

Satan: Bien, c'est d'accord.

Angel : Bon maintenant tu peux nous laisser ? On a des choses à faire nous !

Elle prit Satan dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Angel *murmurant à Satan* : Je me ferais pardonner pour tes pieds casser et pour la veilleuse se soir... Je ferais ce que tu veux !

Méré: Ouais ouais, je vais partir. Au fait, Satan!

Satan: Hmm?

Méré: Un jour, elle le saura ce que t'as fait.

Le sourire de Méré s'était éteint d'un coup et un regard froid avait remplacé celui acceuillant de Méré.

Méré: Bon, salut!

Elle se téléporta.

Angel : Tu lui a fait quoi encore ?!

Elle avait perdue toute envie.

Satan: Rien! C'est elle qui invente tout! Je te jure!

Angel: Je veux la vérité!

Satan: Mais c'est la vérité!

Il la fit s'assoir sur son lit.

Satan: Écoute. Cette fille, c'est juste une sale morveuse qui invente des histoires pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Tu ne dois pas la croire, d'accord?

Angel : N'oublis pas qu'avant que je sois un démon je te faisais confiance ! Et bien là je te fais confiance ! Mon ténèbreux !

Elle se releva et le prit dans ses bras.

Angel : Je t'aime !

Satan: Moi aussi je t'aime ma reine. Sinon, l'offre du "tu-fais-ce-que-je-veux" tient toujours?

Angel : Bien sûr !

Elle sourit avec envie.

Satan: Bien!

Il coucha Angel sur le lit avec un sourire mesquin.

Satan: Tu me laisse te mordre?

Angel : Fais ce que tu veux !

Elle sourit gentiment.

Satan lui sourit en retour avant de planter ses crocs dans la peau d'Angel qui gémit de douleur face à la douce torture qui se présentait à elle notamment quand il commença à aspirer des petites quantités de sang.

Angel : Satan... Pourquoi fais-tu ça en faite ?


End file.
